


Out of Time

by Euripides



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Spock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega James T. Kirk, Omega Leonard McCoy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 82,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euripides/pseuds/Euripides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his painful divorce McCoy had given up on love and avoided it at all cost. He thought he was strong enough to stand back and watch the growing relationship between his two best friends until the day they become and bonded pair. Now he feels left out and struggles to find his place in the changing intrapersonal dynamics of his friends. However; little does he realize that the captain and first officer are not okay with him being on the outside. The only question is, how do they bring him into the fold without the good doctor running away? </p>
<p>A new mission comes up and McCoy ends up in a situation he had never before thought possible. The consequences of the unexpected events leave him even more confused and lost than he was previously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Yorktown was business as usual with its vast array of life bustling about on the city bands and its ports bursting forth with yet more life, some humanoid some not, as ships continued to stream in during the stations early morning hours. Unless one lived through it, no one would have ever known that little more than a month before the stations was almost destroyed. It was a fact that McCoy actively worked to forget. He couldn’t shake the vulnerable feeling he had about being in the breakable snow globe so he dealt with it by pretending it wasn’t breakable and basically not dwelling. He kept himself busy by volunteering his time at one of the stations many clinics. 

McCoy mused to himself about the fact he had been in space now continuously for the better part of three years and it still rattled him. Really there was only one reason he ended up out in space and that was his Captain. It had always been his goal after his time at the academy to be stationed on some planet other than Earth; he couldn’t stand the thought staying on Earth after his divorce. Now wasn’t that a wonderful thing to start thinking about? Almost six years now from his divorce and it still made his chest ache. It wasn’t the thought of the beta woman he left that caused him pain but the thought of a certain hazel eyed little girl he was forced to leave behind. 

McCoy let out a long suffering sigh and brought his coffee to his lips. He let the warm liquid slip down his throat as way of a distraction from his thoughts. It just wasn’t something he could afford to dwell on. The Doctor let his gaze fall away from the bustling crowds and back to the data pad in his other hand. 

“You know we are on an extended shore leave, right?” Kirk sat down beside his friend placing his own breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon down on the table next to McCoy’s half eaten toast. He was just happy to have real food once more rather than the replicated stuff. “Keep working like that and people might think you are trying to be like Spock.” 

McCoy gave a huff of irritation. “It’s called reading Jim, something that I might recommend you try at some point and I don’t mean the Orion comics.”

The Captain opened his mouth in mock indentation before he stuffed a mouth full of food in it. “Hey! I read other stuff! Like I reports when I have to.” He leaned over and looked the title but it didn’t make much sense to him. Something medical related and not what he would consider light reading. He was sure it was far from recreational as well. “What is it about anyway?”

“It’s a publication from a colleague,” the distain was clear in his voice. Kirk figured Bones was trying to be diplomatic. “I can’t believe they published this dribble.” 

McCoy glanced up to his friend and Captain and stopped. There were tired bags under his eyes, a sure sign of little sleep and bruises on his neck and concern bubbled up in McCoy and that was when he noticed it. There was a change in scent coming from the Captain, he was no longer an unbounded omega but mated. Leonard was never that great at being able to decipher scents from people, he just wasn’t that sensitive to it but there was no mistaking this. “Jim! What have you done?”

Kirk dropped his gaze slightly but when he looked back up he gave the Doctor and fellow omega a bright smile. “I found a random alpha to spend the night with….”

“Like hell you did! I can’t believe it! You finally did it with that pointed ear bastard!” 

Really he shouldn’t be so shocked, after the incident with Kahn Spock and Jim had been doing a dance around each other only a fool couldn’t see. It was clear that Spock had set his sights on the Captain. McCoy felt bad for Uhura but the beta seemed to take it all in stride. She still shared a close friendship with Spock, that much was obvious, but that was as far as their relationship went nowadays. There was something else that bothered McCoy too, but he would never admit it aloud. He was jealous and perhaps a touch afraid that now neither of his friends would need him. McCoy didn’t know if he could deal with that so he did what he always did. He bundled up his jealousy and fear and wrapped it up in his growing irritation and scowled at his friend.

“More than just ‘did it’ Bones,” Jim said with a small laugh. “Sealed the deal with a kiss and a claim.” Jim tilted his head slightly so that Bones could see the mating mark on subcutaneous gland. At least the half Vulcan hadn’t broken the flesh as many overzealous alphas tended to do. There was no need to break the skin but as a doctor he had dealt with a number of omegas with bleeding necks or unwanted scars. 

“So how is that going to work!? You think Star Fleet is just going to let the Enterprise sail off into the dark with its Captain and first officer doing the nasty behind closed doors!?”

“Spock is taking care of that right now. Well more like ironing out a few details with the brass. He submitted the change of status between us this morning to Admiralty. Given our track record and recent events they seemed unconcerned as long as it doesn’t pose a problem in the future. When I left I got the impression that we would be once again breaking new ground on personal relationships on a space ship.”

“And they just rolled over and accepted it? I have a hard time believing it.” Although, that wasn’t really true. Where James T. Kirk was involved anything was possible.

“Speak of the devil,” McCoy mumbled as he saw Spock approaching their table.

Jim turned and gave the first officer another one of his blinding smiles which Spock, in true Vulcan fashion, did not return but his eyes seemed to light up. McCoy found himself in an odd position suddenly. He felt another pang of jealousy. He tried to shut down the feeling as quickly as he could but it still burned in the pit of his stomach. He would never dream of trying to come between the two of them but he found some deep forgotten part of him longing for the alpha’s attention. There had been a number of times in the past working with Spock when he had his full intense attention focused on him that Leonard had thought he just might have a shot, but then Jim would come to mind and he knew he couldn’t do that to the kid. Next to the kid he was a burning candle wick while Jim embodied a forest fire. Now, no matter his personal feelings on the matter, it just wasn’t an option anymore. They were mated and apparently approved by Star Fleet. He was just the doctor, co-worker and friend. It would have to be enough. 

“Good morning, Doctor.” Spock gave his customary greeting as he sat down at the table next to McCoy. 

“Mister Spock,” he greeted the alpha back only a little surprised that the Vulcan had chosen the seat closest to him and not his new mate. McCoy couldn’t help the small flare of his nostrils as he took in the wonderful aroma of the alpha as he always did whenever the alpha was near. It always comforted him in ways he couldn’t explain, even now he felt the tension he didn’t realize he had drain from his shoulders. He instantly felt safe surrounded by the others aura. Which was then followed by a sense of guilt, this was now essentially his best friends husband. Damn omega tendencies. McCoy couldn’t help but to fidget in his seat while trying to avoid both of his friends. He was about to get up when a gentle hand on his wrist stopped him. 

“Doctor, it would appear that you have yet to finish nourishing yourself for the day ahead. May I suggest you finish eating before you take your leave?” 

Long deceptively delicate looking fingers tightened ever so slightly on his wrist and the anxiety McCoy had been feeling so suddenly began to fade. He looked over to Jim worried that he would be upset with Spock not only touching him but also sitting so close but the kid just smiled back as he continued to work on his eggs. McCoy allowed himself take the comfort that was being offered. 

Spock was an enigma to the Doctor. He simply refused to act the typical alpha no matter how McCoy pushed him. Their original arguments had been an honest attempt from McCoy to get an emotional rise out of the Vulcan side of the first officer and then later to test the alpha side. Spock had been happy to challenge his words but he never stepped out of line, never seeming lost his temper only offered McCoy a new challenge. McCoy really wasn’t sure when things changed from dislike to the odd friendship they shared now but change it did. He found himself relying on the Vulcan in a way he never had anyone else besides maybe Jim. 

“Alright,” he gave a small smile to Spock who released his wrist in order to pull the forgotten plate with toast closer to McCoy. He ate in silence, data pad forgotten as he listened to Spock and Jim talk about the day to come. The mood around them changed into something McCoy was far more familiar with. The conversation had turned to once more trying to convince the Vulcan that human emotions were not illogical, an ongoing argument that McCoy took great pleasure in. McCoy always enjoyed trying to get a rise out of the stoic Vulcan, even if he was the one that always ended up riled in the end.

***  
Spock and Kirk walked side by side in companionable silence as they approached the docks. The Doctor had left them shortly after breakfast to go and check in at the south clinic to aid some other doctor. Or at least that is what Jim gleaned from the doctor as he made a hasty retreat after eating his toast. Spock and Jim had left shortly after to go and check on the rest of the crew members before finally stopping by to see the construction of the new and improved Enterprise. Their presence had been requested to sign off on a few des design elements on the bridge before they would be considered complete. Jim knew this wasn’t something that was normally done or offered to a Captain or crew so he dared not refuse. However; there was a pain deep in his heart when he looked upon the new ship, it still would never be the same as the first. 

“Captain?” 

Kirk glanced over to Spock; he had forgotten how sensitive Spock was to his moods especially when in this close proximity. They had really only been officially bonded for less than 24 hours and Jim was still trying to get used to his mates telepathy. Jim glanced over to Spock and noticed as they walked their shoulders were almost touching and it brought a small smile to Jim’s lips. The First Officer always had an uncanny ability to read him so when Spock had confirmed he was a touch telepath a lot of things clicked for the Captain. Really, he should have put it together a lot sooner than he did after Spock Prime had melded with him and wasn’t that an experience? Melding with the old Vulcan had been like being wrapped in a favorite blanket, sitting on the porch with a beloved grandfather. Melding as he did with Spock last night had been was like bathing in molten passion. It was an experience he would treasure always. 

Kirk gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “It’s nothing. I was just thinking how this Enterprise will never be the same as the first one.”

“Of course it will not, Captain.” Spock now just looked confused as he digested the Captain’s statement. “It is impossible for it to be the same because it is a replacement. It will be far superior to the one that was destroyed.” Spock couldn’t help but to notice the Captain cringe slightly at his words which just fueled his confusion.

“I know that Spock, what I am saying is that the first one had a….” Jim tried to find the right words but just ended up finishing with a small shrug. “I loved that other ship.”

“It is not logical to love an inanimate object.” 

Kirk gave a small laugh. “I know that but it doesn’t change the fact that I miss it. I almost feel like I am cheating on her with this newer model.” 

Both officers stopped at the large viewing window of the dock. The ship was taking form finally; the outer plating was in place with most of the work now taking happening within. It would be perhaps another week before they would be able to take her out of port and into the great expanse. 

“Captain, you cannot ‘cheat’ on a ship.” 

“Come on Spock, don’t you feel anything about the other ship? Think about all we went through!”

“Indeed Captain,” Spock said with a rise of his brow. “However, I feel that it is prudent that I point out that the ship, while important is only a tool. What has kept us all alive is the crew within that ship.”

Jim felt any fight in him drain but his melancholy remained. They had lost far too many of the crew with their last encounter. “Your right, but I still will miss the original.”

“I understand Jim; after all it was also your first command. I am still surprised that it was possible to rebuild it after our encounter with Kahn.” 

Jim couldn’t help it but just the utterance of that man’s name sent a shiver through him. He tried to hide it but of course Spock was not one to miss anything. Gentle fingers incased his wrist and he felt warmth and calm wash over his mind. He gave Spock a small sad smile as he dropped his forehead onto Spock’s shoulder for a moment. What surprised him most was that Spock allowed it.

“There is no need to be surprised. I would never push you away if being next to me is what you need.”

Wow, Jim didn’t think he would ever get used to that. There was just no room for misunderstandings. He didn’t have to flounder with what to say, Spock just knew. It was part of the reason why he had avoided commitment in his past. He wasn’t good with the whole give and take in a relationship. Always having to guess where he stood and then he would enviably say the wrong thing and it would all blow up in his face. That had only happened a few times before he metaphorically washed his hands of long term relationships. They just didn’t work out well for him.

The fingers encasing his wrist once again tightened and that same comfortable feeling of warmth flood him again. His inner omega melted even further as he physically leaned a little more into the unassuming alpha.

“Gentlemen,” both turned to see the approaching tech. “Captain Kirk and Commander Spock?”

Jim righted himself and Spock released his wrist as the beta approached and Jim gave a small nod of acknowledgement already missing Spock’s closeness even though he still stood beside him. 

“I have been instructed to bring you aboard for a walk though.”

“Lead the way.”

The tech had left them after they boarded the vessel giving a data pad to Kirk and Spock both to make notes of anything they felt should be addressed. He had to admit his nostalgia for the original Enterprise took a back seat, replaced by the sudden excitement of being able to make changes to the one still under construction. Of course they wouldn’t let him make huge design changes but it was still exciting. 

Currently they were on the bridge with Kirk sitting in his new command chair and Spock going over the layout of his station as well as Uhura’s. Jim could see him already making a number of notes on his own pad as he did a number of system checks. Kirk gave a small laugh which drew his lover’s attention to him. Spock didn’t say anything, just raised an eye brow at him.  
“I was just thinking of your notes compared to mine. I bet you have all kinds of things about scanner read outs and whatnot.”

“Indeed.”

“Yeah, so far I just put in a request for a cup holder.” Kirk swore he saw a small twitch on the corner of Spock’s mouth. 

“With your continuing perchance to spill your drink it would perhaps not be an improper request.”

“Hey, I don’t always spill my coffee!” Spock just continued to hold his gaze. “Whatever.” 

“Jim, have you finished with your assessment?” The Vulcan asked as he finished his last note on his pad.

“Yeah,” Jim answered looking around once more. He had to admit that he was excited to be on the bridge on his ship once more. To think he almost gave it up.

Spock and Jim walked side by side once more down the familiar but different corridors of the ship. On every level there were techs working on various parts, panels open, wiring pulled out and draped about, but the ship still had an air of being more complete than not. Most everyone was so wrapped up in their work that they didn’t even acknowledge the two officers as they made their rounds.

When Spock and Jim made it to the inner workings of the ships engines Jim was pleased to find none other than his Chief Engineer. Scotty was elbow deep in the warp core hardware. The Scotsman barley gave them a second glance when Jim shouted a hello to the man. He gave a small wave before his attention was once again back on his task. Jaylah wasn’t too far away either. The girl would be headed to Earth and Star Fleet around the same time the Enterprise would be leaving dock. She had stayed close to Scotty, learning all she could from him as well as teaching him a few things as well. Jim had to admit that he liked her and wished her the best. If after she graduated she put in a request to join the crew, he would not hesitate to take her on. He wouldn’t tell anyone but he had already made a request for her pending her graduation. 

Spock took the lead after they left the engineering section of the ship and Kirk was happy to follow. He had yet to take command of the ship and didn’t feel like trying to be a leader at the moment. He was perfectly happy being carefree for the moment. Jim found himself content in letting the alpha make decisions. 

Spock stopped at a door that was closed and typed in a pass code before they opened with a customary whoosh. Jim realized that they were in the living quarters of the ship, more importantly it was the officer’s quarters. The room was currently only sparsely furnished, a desk, a table and few chairs. Obviously proper furnishings would come later.

“I have requested a few modifications to this room after the call to Admiralty this morning.”

“Oh?” Jim asked absently.

“Indeed, it was only logical as it will be occupied by at least two people instead of just one that a few design changes would be in order.”

At that Jim blushed slightly. After the events of last night he hadn’t thought too much of the fact that he was actually bounded now. Jim was one to jump in with both feet, not thinking any further than the initial jump. Well, it would seem he had Spock for the thinking ahead now. He was happy with the security Spock brought him. His life was going to change now permanently and it gave him a thrill to know that he wasn’t going to be alone anymore.

“All good changes I am sure.” Jim’s blinding smile was back and he put himself in the alpha’s arms. Spock did not hesitate to return the gesture if not the smile itself.  
“But are you forgetting what we talked about this morning?”

“No, Jim, I have not forgotten. However; as I am sure you remember my caution on how to broach the subject with the Doctor. If we press him too quickly then we run the risk of losing him for sure.” 

“Yeah, I get it.” Jim let out a long suffering sigh as he tightened his grip on the Vulcan and buried his face in the warm chest. He let the alpha’s calming presence wash over him. He never realized until last night just how much he loved Spock’s calmness, it was the perfect balance to his own natural chaos. 

“Bones needs this too.”

“That he does and I am not opposed to mating him as well since you also agree but it is a delicate matter that cannot be rushed.” Spock lifted Jim by the chin so that he could look into the young Captain’s bright eyes. “Leave it to me to woo our reluctant Doctor.”

“I love you Spock.” 

Spock did not answer in words but put his hand on the Captain’s face in the now familiar meld points. Jim felt Spock’s love wash over him; it was something Jim had never felt before. No clumsy words to be mistaken or misinterpreted, this was raw and true. Spock knew him in a way no one else ever had and it should have terrified him but instead it made him feel safe and secure. Without breaking the meld Jim pulled the Vulcan forward into a searing kiss. The passion the alpha returned the kiss with was both mental and physical. 

The omega quickly found himself turned and bent over a table in the room with his alpha draped over him. Sure fingers undid the fastening on Jim’s pants and before the young Captain could register what was happening his pants were pulled down leaving his ass exposed. Those same sure fingers found their way to his opening prodding at his entrance. There was no need for any lengthy prep, Jim was already wet and had been the moment Spock had kissed him. 

“Please Spock!”

Spock’s answer was a silent one, save for the distinct sound of a zipper being drawn down and the soft wrestling of the others clothes. Spock lined himself up and pushed into the omega beneath him, one firm hand between the omega’s shoulders holding him down as the other held tight to the Captain’s hip. Once settled in the enveloping heat of the omega Spock began with a brutal pace as he removed his hand from Jim’s shoulder in order to grip with both hands on the Captains hips. Jim held onto the edge of the table as he tried to push himself back onto Spock as the Vulcan thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt with each thrust. In the end Jim gave up. All he could do was whimper and gasp as the Vulcan took complete control of his body and their joining. 

“God Spock!”

Jim had never been fucked so thoroughly from any of his past partners the way Spock took him. Each thrust held the promise of so much power. Jim had been victim to the Vulcan’s anger and he knew the amount of strength that the alpha possessed and it should have been terrifying. He knew that the hands that gripped him could crush him, but Spock never would hurt him. Not in this, not as his lover and mate. All that power, all that focus that Spock put on him was always under control. It shouldn’t feel so freeing but it did. Jim felt like he was on the edge of a cliff about to fall but Spock always pulled him back at the last moment, keeping him safe and letting him fly.

In the silence of the room the obscene sound of flesh smacking flesh competed with Jim’s moans as Spock worked them both to completion. Spock was close and his hips started to stutter in their pace. The first officer worked himself deep into his captain searching for his internal vaginal opening. It didn’t take much for the head of his dick to find it again after last night and push in. Spock thrust two more times, his balls smacking Jim hard as Spock made sure he was secure inside that snug little pocket in his captain before his knot locked him firmly in place. 

Jim was by no means a virgin but as of last night Jim had not had many experiences with taking a knot and Spock knew that he was anything but small. The omega started to squirm as the knot continued to grow in size. Spock laid himself more firmly along his lover’s back to still him so that the young captain would not dislodge the alpha from that hidden spot deep within. Reaching out Spock found the meld points once more on his lover’s face. As soon as he made contact their pleasure became one. Jim howled out his release, his own dick spitting a small amount of clear liquid instead of sperm. Jim was being mounted by an alpha and his body knew it so it did not waste energy trying to produce viable sperm. Instead the eternal opening his lover had worked so hard to penetrate gripped the head of Spock’s dick and worked to suck him in as the Vulcan supplied it with ample seed.

Jim cried out as a second orgasm rushed through him. He could feel the warm rush of Spock’s fluids and he had to fight to stay conscious as his eyes rolled back in his head. Never had sex felt so amazing before. 

They rested together, sated as they waited for Spock’s knot to deflate enough for him to pull out. Jim was perfectly happy to bask in the afterglow, but soon enough he felt Spock start to move behind him. It was inevitable but he couldn’t help but to mourn the loss of their physical connection. Jim couldn’t bring himself to move right away even when he heard the sound of clothes rustling behind him. He assumed it was Spock fixing his own clothes before he felt a cloth wiping him. He glanced back to his Vulcan with a small smile.

“I love you Spock, you always take such great care of me.”

“Of course Jim.” Spock then helped the young man stand up fully and lean on him slightly as he pulled up and refastened the captain’s pants. Jim couldn’t hide the feeling that he was forever safe in Spock’s arms, he really was turning into a sap wasn’t he? Yet he knew that Spock would never take more than he was given and he kept safe everything that he already had of Jim.

Spock let himself feel a wave of overwhelming satisfaction at Jim’s thoughts. He could feel both Jim’s need for him and his love and it filled something inside of him that he never knew needed to be filled before last night. He let his desire wash through him and into Jim before he pulled his hands away and stepped back, severing their physical contact. If he didn’t step away now he would have the captain under him once more and they would run the risk of being found in a rather compromising position. That would unequivocally be frowned upon by their superiors. Spock was unsure what he would do if they no longer had their current approval; he refused to allow himself to dwell on it, it was illogical to speculate on such things. Instead he thought about how firm the bond he shared with Jim had become in such a short time. While they would probably never be able to share a full bond like he would be able to with another Vulcan Spock was still surprised that Kirk was so responsive to him. He wondered absently if it would be the same with the Doctor. 

The ease at which Spock and Jim’s bond had formed continued to surprise them both. Jim was by no means a telepath but yet he was able to connect with the Vulcan. Spock had told him it was just further evidence to support their compatibility. Jim treasured the ability to connect with Spock beyond the physical. 

“I wonder if Bones will be able to bond the same way we have.” Jim unintentionally echoed their thoughts aloud. 

“Jim,” there was a chastising note in the alpha’s voice.

“I know, I won’t push it but I can still hope,” Jim turned pleading eyes to the Vulcan. “Can’t I? And how did you know what I was thinking, you weren’t even touching me.”

“In some things you are very predictable. And yes, I understand your need to hope as I feel the same.” Jim gave Spock a small smile.

“So did you plan this or something? Get me alone in our new cabin and ravish me?” Jim was only teasing of course; trying to change the subject but when he looked back to the alpha there was just something in the Vulcan’s expression that made Jim pause. “You did, you planned this!”

The Vulcan didn’t even bother to deny the claim as he righted his clothes, brushing at nonexistent lint on his uniform. He looked as if nothing had happened. Like he hadn’t just had his Captain and lover bent over a table in a room without even a locked door. 

“I enjoyed the idea of claiming you here on both this ship and in our new quarters. I felt it would be far more pleasant to do so before our maiden voyage as at such time we will both be consumed with our duties.”

“Mister Spock, you are far more devious than others give you credit for.” Jim looked back at the table; he would never be able to look at again and not think of this moment. He wondered if that was also a part of Spock’s master plan. 

“Indeed, shall we finish our tour and then collect the good Doctor for dinner? I am concerned with his growing habit of skipping meals.”

“I do believe that sounds like a wonderful idea, Mister Spock.”


	2. Chapter 2

McCoy stepped out of the store room as another load of crates entered his med bay. The ensign held out yet another data pad to the Doctor for him to add to his growing collection. 

“Great, take this load to store room four. Here is the invoice for the last load.” He handed a different data pad back to the ensign. “How many more loads are there for medical?”

“I believe two more, sir.”

“Good.”

The ensign took the load to where McCoy had designated as the Doctor turned to enter his new office. It had been a long day already and he was starting to get exhausted. Once again he regretted not stopping for breakfast that morning, or lunch. It was now getting well into the evening hours and he still wasn’t close to being done. The ship had a depart time early in the morning but they had to finish receiving and stocking the med bay supplies before medical could sign off. It was gearing up to be an all-nighter. He needed a few moments to himself so he sat down at his desk as he looked over his current invoice. So far everyone at Yorktown had shown themselves to be proficient in their jobs and he had only found two discrepancies in items he had requested but not received. It wasn’t that bad really but it was still an irritation.

“Good evening, Doctor.”

McCoy nearly fell out of his chair at the sudden appearance of Spock. “For the love of God Spock! Was that necessary?!”

“How would you prefer me to announce myself to you Doctor?” As always the Vulcan’s tone was even, no hint of any emotion but McCoy would currently stake his life on the fact he knew, just knew somewhere deep inside Spock was laughing at him.

Spock didn’t wait for an answer and instead walked around the desk to place himself at McCoy’s shoulder. Spock put a gentle hand at the base of the other man’s neck with only the tip of a thumb and fore finger making actual skin to skin contact. It was a comforting presence and McCoy fought himself to not lean into the touch.

The doctor knew that he should tell the other to remove his hand. It wasn’t what one would consider a professional gesture. Or at least he didn’t think so; he wasn’t really used to prolonged contact initiated by others but he just didn’t have it in him to tell Spock to back off, not when he enjoyed the contact so much. As always, despite his earlier agitation, McCoy found himself relaxing. The day long tension in his shoulders finally started to release and Leonard subconsciously dipped his head down toward the desk. The silent gesture must have been some signal to the Vulcan who then moved behind him to place both hands on his neck and begin to rub. Again, Leonard thought he should tell the other to stop the impromptu message but it just felt so damn good. The tired omega leaned further forward to allow the first officer more access to his back and shoulders. 

It was odd the way Spock was always touching him now. He tried to think back and he couldn’t remember the Vulcan ever making it such a point to openly touch others, actually Spock wasn’t touching others so much but just him. Something had changed after their stay on that damnable planet. Spock had almost died, that thought sat like a lead weight at the pit of his stomach. The memory brought him physical pain, so much so that he found himself unable to focus on it.

“Damn Spock, you know your skills as a First Officer are wasted,” McCoy teased, trying to distract himself from his current musings. “You should really look into becoming the ships masseur. You would have a client in me without a doubt.” 

“I take it that you approve of my skill then. While I appreciate your vote of confidence in me, I assure you I would not be qualified for the position.” Spock’s hand ran along the Doctor’s spine to come up his neck. The palm of both hands applied firm pressure along the vertebrae as Spock’s long fingers wrapped around his neck and along the base of his hair line. The gesture sent a shiver though McCoy that he was sure wasn’t missed. Spock ran his fingers back down McCoy’s neck and along both his shoulders. He paused momentarily and gave a firm squeeze before he finally released the Doctor. McCoy instantly lamented their loss. 

“Have you eaten yet Doctor?” Spock asked as he moved away from McCoy and to the replicator that was in his office. 

“You seem like you already know the answer to that question.”

“Indeed.” Spock answered as he typed something into the control panel which lifted revealing a sandwich and water. Spock took his selection over to the Doctor, putting the plate before him.

“Spock, that really isn’t necessary,” the Doctor bit out. He could fell his hackles rising.

“Of course not,” Spock answered as he sat across from McCoy.

“You realize that I am the Doctor here,” Leonard was gearing up to have a proper argument but Spock cut him off.

“Of that there is no doubt; your expertise in your field far surpasses that of other Doctors currently in Starfleet.”

It was McCoy’s turn to stutter. Did the Vulcan just compliment him? Leonard was completely prepared to be patronized by the first officer. He knew that he was stressed and when he was stressed he knew he failed to take care of himself. That didn’t mean he needed some damn alpha pointing it out to him. Once again McCoy was reminded that Spock was not a typical alpha. 

“How close are you to being done with all of your shipments?” Spock further deflected any further comment of a personal nature and instead turned the Doctor’s focus onto work. 

“Good, just got one in and there are two more on the way. After I finish verifying the invoices then it will just be a case of storage.”

“Can one of your nurses help you with the task?”

“No, I prefer to be the one to make sure we receive the supplies that we need. I don’t want to run the risk of something being missed. In the vastness of space we can’t always just stop off to pick up something we forgot.”

“True enough.”

“But I will leave the actual stocking part to the nurses.”

The conversation continued on with Spock asking pertinent questions about the med bay and the people who were working there. As they talked McCoy started to eat the sandwich that Spock had placed before him. He really was hungry. By the time he had finished the last bite Spock stood to take his leave. McCoy couldn’t help but to wonder if the Vulcan had in fact only stayed to make sure he ate something. Once again he found himself wondering just what Spock and Jim were playing at. The past few weeks after the two bonded he would have thought they would want to spend time alone with one another but he more frequently than not found himself being dragged along with the two. They would quite often end up in the recreation rooms of their temporary apartment building after dinner. Spock and Jim would settle down to a game of chest while the Doctor sat close by reading and keeping score. Sometimes McCoy would be the one sitting across from Spock playing chest while Jim offered a running commentary. It was companionable and McCoy had to admit he was a little afraid that now they were back on the ship those quite moments would cease. 

“Stop being a worry wart.” McCoy groaned aloud to himself. He couldn’t keep letting his insecurities loose like that. He had a job to do. 

Back on the bridge Jim looked up as his Commander stepped off the lift. “We got our orders.” Jim said as way of greeting. The Vulcan came to his Captain’s side and took the offered data pad. 

“How was he?” Jim asked quietly.

Spock glanced at him before he continued reading, “He was fine. Our good Doctor is working hard to make sure he is prepared for any trouble we may encounter on our voyage.”

“Did he eat?”

“He did before I left him.” Spock handed the data pad back to the Captain. “Trust me Jim; I would not have left our good Doctor if I thought he was anything but fine.”

“I am going to have Sulu plot our course for tomorrow to Serpedon. All our preflight checks are almost done. I am just going to check on Scotty and then maybe stop by the med bay myself.” 

“Very well Captain.”

***

“This is the Captain’s announcement,” Kirk began as he addressed his ship. “I want to thank all of you who are joining us for the first time on the remainder of our five year mission. We have been given orders to travel to the Vega system to a planet called Serpedon. Its sun is dying and going supernova. Long range scanners have picked up what looks like possible life so we are going to see if we can render assistance. It should be a fairly straight forward mission. Kirk out.” Jim flipped the switch on his captain’s chair to end the transmission. “Alright Mister Sulu, take us out.”

“Aye, aye Captain.” 

Within seconds the crew of the Enterprise felt the familiar rush of their sling shot departure from Yorktown into open space. “Warp factor five.” 

“Aye, aye, sir.”

Finally they were back out into open space. “Estimated time of arrival?”

“At our current speed thirty minutes, sir.”

“Spock, any idea once we arrive how much time we will have before the sun supernovas?”

“With the data I have currently from the last scanner reading of the area we will have 24 hours. However; I will inform you if that expected time changes once the Enterprise is able to update those scans.”

Kirk nodded once to show he understood then flipped the communication switch on the arm of his command chair. Taking a second to admire the cup holder it now sported. He really didn’t think the tech would do it. 

“Bones,” Kirk called out.

“McCoy here.”

“I need you to come up to the bridge.”

“On my way.”

The minutes were ticking by and even though Kirk sat still his mind was a whirling tornado of thoughts. He really hopped that one ship would be enough. According to the orders he had received the life sign readings showed a minimal population for the planet, he just hopped that was true. They would have to be prepared for all eventualities. If there was mass panic then there would be wounded, it was hard to say without further information. Serpedon was not a Federation planet even though the Federation was aware of its existence for some time. The Enterprise would be the first star ship to actually visit. 

“You wanted to see me Jim?”

“Yes, I would like you to come on the landing party. I want you to be able to make an assessment of anyone that we find. Meet us in transporter room two in ten minutes.”

“Sure thing, Captain.”

“Captain, we are coming into sensor range now.” Spock had his undivided attention on his various read outs that the ships computer were supplying him. “I am not picking up any life signs.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes Captain, it would appear that the planet has been deserted.”

“But Starfleet had data showing life not more than three months ago.” Kirk mused aloud. “How much time do we have before the supernova?”

“My first calculations are still accurate. We have 24.332 hours till the supernova.” 

“Alright, Spock, let’s go. Mister Chekov maintain standard orbit. We will take a look around just in case before we leave this sector. Mister Sulu, you have the com.”

With his orders issued Kirk stood and headed for the turbolift. Spock was close behind him as they moved silently through the halls of the ship to the transporter pads. The doctor was already waiting for them on the transporter pad with his medical kit.

“Energize.” 

In a shimmer of light the view of the Enterprise faded away and the visage of a city took its place. 

Spock instantly started to take readings with his tricorder. “Captain, there does seem to be one life sign.” He looked up and pointed to a building not far from them. “It is coming from that structure.”

“Where is everyone?” McCoy asked. It was a beautiful city that was obviously built by skilled people. “Did they have interstellar capabilities?”

“There was no evidence to support that.” Jim answered.

“Then where did they all go?” McCoy wondered aloud as he followed his companions as they traveled toward the only other life sign on the planet. He couldn’t stop the concern that was bubbling at the surface of his thoughts. Faced with certain extinction from a dying sun did the people choose to end their own lives? If they walked into one of these buildings, would it be to find the floor littered with corpses? The very idea was so unsettling to him. Before the omega even considered his actions he found himself next to the Spock almost but not quite touching. He wanted to feel that comforting warmth once more.

Spock glanced over to McCoy, alerted by the others closeness and the doctor couldn’t help but to feel foolish. He was a grown man; he shouldn’t need to seek comfort from another like this. Spock, however, did not say anything; he simply placed a firm hand on the doctor’s lower back as their captain took the lead. McCoy didn’t try to pull away.

They entered what appeared to be a library and they were met not by the bodies that McCoy feared but by an elderly gentleman who greeted them kindly. “You are all very late, everyone else has already gone. Where have you been hiding? Well, at least you are here now. I am Atoz and I will be your guide.” 

“Our guide? Our guide to what exactly and where is everyone else?” Kirk asked the man in confusion.

“Why they have all gone through the Atavachron to the time of their choosing, where you three should be as well.” The man ushered the three travelers to the vast collection of historical disks. “Feel free to choose from any data that you find. I am here to help you make your selection.”

As Kirk wandered about the many data files listing to Atoz he was struck by the fact everything that he had looked at so far were from what appeared to be centuries past. “What about more current history?”

“Current?” Atoz seemed confused by the question. “I am afraid we don’t have anything on current history. There just wasn’t a demand for it. The most current files we have are right before you. Now, I must urge you to make your selections. There is not a lot of time left.” 

“You do realize that your planet’s sun is going to explode. We came to rescue everyone.”

“Rescue us? But that is why we have the Atavachron. Really, it is important that you select the time you wish to travel to so that you can be safe as well.” 

Kirk had the distinct feeling that he wasn’t going to get anywhere questioning the man further. He picked up a disk out of curiosity and placed it on a viewing stand. A scene came up that wasn’t too different to perhaps the 17th century on Earth. As he stood watching the disk play he heard a woman’s scream, and it sounded like it was just the next room over. Jim didn’t think any further than someone was in danger and he rushed forward except rather than entering a new room he ended up in the same scene he had just been watching. He froze, beyond confused for a moment as he seen a woman being accosted by what looked like the three musketeers. Kirk’s hesitation lasted only a moment before he jumped into action, knocking one of the men down. He wondered absently just how he always managed to find himself in the strangest of situations.

***

McCoy looked up at the sound of the woman’s scream just in time to see his friend and Captain disappeared though an arch way. 

“Jim!”

McCoy rushed forward at the same time Spock did, dropping the disk he was viewing in the process. There was a shout from behind them from the old man tried to stop them. He was shouting something about they couldn’t go through yet because they had not been prepared, whatever that meant. 

Spock and McCoy passed through the archway at the same time, shoulder to shoulder. However, their Captain was nowhere to be seen. In fact it was difficult to see anything against the vast white of the blinding snow that surrounded them. It was bitterly cold and the wind cut right through McCoy, their uniforms did little to nothing to protect them from the freezing air. The whip of the wind was enough to take his breath away. He instantly found himself moving closer to Spock as he was the only warm thing for what looked like miles. 

“Jim!” Spock shouted, his voice carrying above the wind. 

“Spock!” there was a muffled answer that sounded like it was a great distance away. Call McCoy crazy but it sounded like it was coming from within the rock before them. 

“Jim! Are you alright?!” Spock placed his hand on the rock face probably trying to sense his mate. The surface was solid and unforgiving. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” There were other voices with Jim and they sounded angry. “Look, just try and get back to the ship. If we got through one way there should be a way back. Is Bones with you?”

“I’m here Jim!” there was no further communication. McCoy was sure he could hear the faint sounds of a struggle but with the wind whipping about he really wasn’t sure.

“We must have traveled to the planet’s ice age! I think that is what the librarian meant by selecting a past to travel to! The Atavachron sent us back in time!” McCoy shouted to be heard over the wind. Spock nodded to him in agreement.

“Doctor, we must find shelter!” Spock wrapped an arm around McCoy pulling him to his side. Leonard struggled a moment, not willing to give up on Jim but the Vulcan was not giving him a choice. “Doctor, we will freeze out here if we do not find shelter!” 

McCoy gave up, he knew Spock was correct but it didn’t feel right to leave Jim. Leonard tried to get his bearings but when he looked up all he could see was a sea of white. The only thing he could make out was Spock’s blue shirt next to him. He would be lost without Spock.

They trekked on and McCoy had to work so hard to take each step. He had lost all sensation in his extremities and he felt himself stumble. McCoy crumbled to the ground. He tried to push himself up but his arms gave out, he simply couldn’t get them to obey his commands. To top it off he was starting to feel warm which he knew wasn’t right. Hypothermia was setting in he would not last much longer. There was nowhere to go. 

“Doctor, we must keep moving.”

“I can’t Spock.” It hurt to admit it but he knew it was true. “You have to go on without me.” It would be better if at least one of them made it.

“I will not leave you. We go on together or not at all. As you would not leave me, I shall not leave you.”

Strong arms wrapped themselves around McCoy and he found himself being lifted into the others arms. McCoy knew how strong Spock was but it was different to feel it. Leonard buried his face in the alpha’s neck breathing in his sweet comforting scent and trying to absorb some of the others warmth. He was getting so very tired. He knew he shouldn’t sleep, but he was having a hard time remembering why. Another form appeared before them and Leonard wondered if he was hallucinating now. It gestured for them to follow and Spock did, perhaps he wasn’t imagining it.

Spock held the Doctor close as he entered the cave the stranger led them to. There was a welcoming warmth that met them once they moved away from the mouth of the cave. The figure gestured to a stone platform covered in furs and Spock placed the Doctor gently upon them. He was quick to cover him to try and preserve what little warmth the Doctor had left. Beyond that there was little more that he could do, McCoy’s eyes drifted close as the doctor lost consciousness. Spock took the medical tricorder and ran it over his prone form but he was unskilled at reading it. The best he could surmise was that the Doctor’s core temperature was dangerously low but Spock was not sure how to bring it up beyond placing more furs on the prone man.

“Will he be alright?” It was a soft feminine voice.

Spock looked over to the stranger. The woman had pulled back the hood on her fur lined clothing and gazed at both the Doctor and Spock in a sense on wonderment. She was quite beautiful with pale blue eyes like that of his Captain and sandy auburn hair. She was the type of woman he knew Jim would have chased if he was not mated. Discreetly he took in a deep breath but got nothing from her. Her race must not have secondary genders.

“I do believe that he will recover. However; he is the Doctor not I.” 

Spock set the tricorder down and rested his hand just below McCoy’s face. Gently he stroked the doctor’s cheek. Spock could pick up light impressions of a dream like state. There was nothing more he could do for the doctor except continue to monitor his vitals. The Vulcan turned his attention to the woman who still stood beside him a few feet back. Her expression was one of curiosity as she openly studied him. 

“You are not from here?” There was a question in her tone but it was more rhetorical. “I am sorry, but you are very different.”

Spock could tell that she was studying his ears. “It is true; I am not from this planet or even this solar system. The same can be said for my mate.” 

Perhaps it was presumptuous to label the doctor as such but the man was not conscious to argue the point. If Spock was honest with himself he was becoming less concerned about the doctor’s illogical concerns about his desire for him. Leonard McCoy needed to come to terms that he belonged to Spock and no one else.

“Truly? You are from the stars?” 

“Yes,” he answered, leaving one hand still on the doctor’s chest. He did another scan of the Doctor’s vitals and noted that his core temperature was indeed rising. He turned his gaze to her once more.

The woman’s face lit up and she gave another small shy smile. “That is amazing. I had read many books that described such things but they were all imagined. But how did you come to be here?”

“I am afraid I am not quite sure where here is.”

“You came through the Atavachron?”

“Yes.”

“I see. You are in the past of my planet.” She said in way of an explanation. “I was sent here as punishment, banished to this waste land. My name is Zarabeth.”

“I am Spock and this is Leonard McCoy.”

“I have some food if you are hungry.” 

Spock looked back down on the doctor. He was reluctant to leave the other in such a vulnerable position, but it would be prudent to learn all that he could about the situation that they were in. They needed to get back to the library and to Jim. At the moment Zarabeth was his only source of information. It would be wise to accept her hospitality. Spock rose and followed the woman.

Zarabeth held out a plate and Spock froze. “This is meat.”

“It is, not really anything else to eat around here.”

“No I suppose not. If the only other alternative is to starve one would have to be willing to eat the flesh of other creatures.” Zarabeth looked at him blankly; she didn’t understand why Spock was so hesitant. 

With all the physical stress Spock had been through in the short time that he and the doctor had been on the planet had left him hungry. It was unclear how long they would be stuck in the wasteland and food was a necessity. 

Making up his mind Spock reached out and put the cooked flesh in his mouth and chewed slowly. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant. “This is acceptable.”

Zarabeth gave him another small shy smile. He got the impression that she was trying to flirt with him or that she was at least taken by him. It was something that he was relatively used to at this point. It was possible he could use it to his advantage later. 

“Tell me Zarabeth, how did you come to be here?”

“My family tried to rise against Zor Kahn.”

“I remember reading about him, he was a tyrant.”

Zarabeth nodded. “He killed my father and brother but when it came to me he couldn’t. He used the Atavachron so send me here. He might as well have killed me.” 

“Why do you not go back?”

“I can’t, if you go through the Atavachron, it is a one way trip. If we go back we will die.”

“How can you be so certain?” Spock asked as the gravity of their situation was starting to set in. 

“The Atavachron changes you. I can’t really explain it but I just know that to go back is certain death.” 

Spock just sat for a moment deep in thought. That would mean that he had lost Jim, how was that possible? 

“Spock,” the soft tenor of the Doctor’s voice had Spock on his feet in an instant. 

“Doctor, you should not be up. You are not well.”

McCoy looked like he was about to argue but he was distracted by the need to try and remain upright. He wasn’t sure how much longer he would be successful. Suddenly strong arms grabbed him and he found himself pressed flush against the alpha.

“Doctor, you are hot to the touch.” Spock ran a cool hand along the doctor’s face. It was alarming as just moments before McCoy had been frozen.

Spock was right, McCoy felt like he was on fire which was in complete contrast to their current surroundings. However, the fire abated with the Vulcan’s touch. If he were to self-diagnose he would say that he had a fever of some sort but that didn’t seem right. After all a fever did not abate with the touch of an alpha except for extreme cases of….McCoy stopped his train of thought as wide panicked eyes looked up to meet Spock’s. The Vulcan’s pupils were blown wide with desire and his nostrils flared and he scented the air. For the first time in his life McCoy could smell the alpha, a true alpha. Spock smelled like a warm summer day in Georgia, he smelled of safety and home and McCoy felt himself melt into the others embrace. He had never responded like this to the pheromones of another and it was clear Spock was being equally affected. 

Spock tipped his head back with one gentle finger and placed his mouth tenderly on the Doctor’s neck, his tongue darting out to taste the drops of sweat that he found there. McCoy let out a long sigh as his legs buckled. He felt a gush of fluid between his buttocks and a new ache, a new longing, in a place he had not experienced in many years. Leonard’s eyes widened in panic and he pushed against Spock but the Vulcan was the equivalent to a statue and McCoy could not get him to budge. 

“Spock! Spock please let me go!” His pleading got him farther than his pushing did as the first officer slowly lifted his head and moved back. He still had not released the Doctor from his arms but at least he no longer felt smothered. He put both hands on the others chest to try and keep him at bay which he knew was a useless gesture.

“Spock, listen to me. You don’t want this, I know you don’t. You have Jim.” There was no recognition in those dark eyes as they continued to focus on him. 

There was a slow tilt of the Vulcan’s head as he looked the doctor up and down once more. “You are in heat.”

“I kind of figured that out,” McCoy snapped but softened his tone once more when he felt Spock’s grip tighten. “That is what I mean by something is wrong. This place is wrong; it is doing something to us. Can’t you feel it?” How to explain to the Vulcan that he shouldn’t be able to scent the alpha like he was currently? The omega in him had never been such a driving force in his life as it was becoming right then and there. It was getting harder to deny his desire, his need to give himself to an alpha, but not just any alpha, to Spock. He had to get away, he couldn’t do this to Jim.

“Spock! Let me go!” Leonard all but cried in his desperation. It worked because he was suddenly free. He was still weak and struggled not to fall. He reached out to a rock and held himself upright until the world stopped spinning. Without the Vulcan next to him, touching him, Leonard had never felt so alone and it infuriated him. Never in his life had he ever needed someone like this. He was so confused and frustrated. 

“Doctor, you are not well. “ 

Those strong arms were back and this time found himself swept off his feet. Once more with that comforting scent and powerful yet gentle hands on his body clarity and arousal were back in full force. He found himself speechless as he was placed with great care back on the sleeping pallet of furs. This time the hands did not leave him but pulled at his top followed by his boots and pants. McCoy lay completely naked under the Vulcan’s gaze and he knew it was wrong, he should cover himself, pull away but he couldn’t physically get his body to follow his command. 

Spock tore off his own shirt tossing it to the ground in a very un-Vulcan like manner before he sat himself next to the doctor. He placed one hand on the others chest right over the trembling omega’s heart. He could feel the rapid physical beat and the emotional turmoil dominating the other’s thoughts. Through the uncertainty and apprehension there was overwhelming desire that Spock mirrored. He wanted nothing more than to bond with the man so that he could embrace that mind, to be able to touch it in a way he only did one other, but now was not the time. Leonard was too on edge, too afraid of his own desires to willingly embrace Spock in that way. The fever was burning through the doctor rapidly and Spock could feel himself slipping in response, his body demanding that he take care of the omega. 

Spock quickly got rid of the rest of his clothes as he lay down next to McCoy whose eyes had once again grown wide with panic.

“Spock, what about Jim?”

“He will not mind Leonard.” 

The doctor opened his mouth to protest more but Spock stopped him with a kiss. Hands started to run the length of his body and McCoy found himself moaning and all reason left him. There were things he was supposed to be worried about but he couldn’t focus on any of it, all he could feel and smell was Spock. He pulled Spock more firmly on him and this time there was no resistance from the Vulcan as he placed his hard lean form over the doctor. The warmth of the body and the firm weight felt delicious to McCoy, he felt safe.

As Spock carefully placed himself over the human he discreetly placed one knee between the others thighs pushing them apart until he fit neatly in between them. With their hips aligned Spock ground their erections together. Their kiss broke apart as both partners sighed as the built up tension started to release as they rut against one another. Spock reached one hand between them and grasped both of them in one hand. 

“Spock!” the doctor shouted. “Too much…” 

Leonard’s entire body tensed as his orgasm ripped through him and left him gasping for air and his eyes unfocused. Spock took the dazed human in hand as he bodily maneuvered him onto his front. He took a moment to admire the doctor’s firm ass, running one hand along its crease before once more laying himself over the shivering omega. His instincts were telling him to push in but he didn’t, not yet. Instead he worked himself once more between the doctor’s legs his heavy cock pushed up against the human’s scrotum. 

The doctor was coming out of his momentary haze, registering his new position and froze. 

“Relax Leonard. I will not cause you harm.” He gently stroked along McCoy’s side in a calming gesture. “Breath.”

The omega responded to the alpha even before he realized what was happening. His heat was far from sated and was beginning to build again. Leonard had to admit that Spock, the alpha, just felt so good on top of him like this. He felt so helpless in Spock’s arms but it felt so right. He could feel the Vulcan’s hard rod pushing against him and it felt huge and he wanted it, God help him but he wanted it in him. He had never done this before; he had never been with anyone before or after his beta wife. McCoy just had never been so tempted until now, it was all he wanted, all he could focus on and it was terrifying him. 

The alpha began to shift against him, he could feel the Vulcan getting closer to his entrance, not pushing in just circling, brushing his entrance. With each pass Leonard found himself tensing as he was sure at some point the teasing would stop and Spock would just push in but he didn’t. McCoy was moaning again as the fever burned hotter whit each passing moment that nothing happened. The suspense was killing him. He found himself trying to push back, trying to catch Spock. Maybe Spock would just slip in but each time he would almost have it the alpha would pull back.

“God damn it man! Just do it!” 

“Do what Doctor?”

Was he serious?! McCoy looked over his shoulder to see Spock actually smirking at him and wasn’t that all sorts of wrong. “Would you just do it already?”

“What is it that you want me to do exactly Doctor?”

He was going to make him say it out loud wasn’t he? Fine, he would do it then, he would say it. “Fucking stick your God damn dick in my ass before I cut it off and shove it down your throat you green blooded….”

That was as far as he got before that cock was indeed pushing into him and damn but he didn’t know what to do with himself. His body craved it but the burn of the slow intrusion took his breath away. He loved it. Spock kept pushing what seemed like ages and just when McCoy was sure he simply couldn’t take anymore he felt the alpha bottom out. 

“You must breathe Leonard.” 

The doctor hadn’t even realized that he was holding his breath until Spock pointed it out. He forced himself to take a deep breath, relaxing muscles he hadn’t even realized the he had tensed. Slowly the burn faded to be replaced by a dull ache. Spock for his part had not moved beyond the initial penetration, waiting for the omega to let him know when he was ready. All it took was one small shift of his hips and the Vulcan was slowly pulling out and pushing back in at a sedate pace. Each push in he would change his angle slightly searching until he found what he was looking for. 

One well aimed thrust pushed into McCoy’s prostrate and he was seeing stars, he bucked back into the alpha as liquid lightning shot through his veins. A second thrust had the tip of the Vulcan sinking into a deep place no one had ever touched before and McCoy was immediately lost as another orgasm raced through him within seconds of the first. Spock didn’t let him come down off his high; instead he started a demanding pace, grabbing McCoy’s wrists into his own hands holding the Doctor down as he pounded into him. Each inward stroke would hit that bundle of nerves which would leave him shivering in pleasure and then slip into that channel that lead to his womb giving him yet another deep jolt of euphoria. 

Spock was nearing the end. He could feel it in the tightening of his balls and the swell of his knot that continue to catch on the doctor’s rim. With some effort he pushed himself in one last time, making sure he was in the best position possible to make sure his seed did not go to waste. The alpha’s knot inflated, pushing against the doctor’s prostrate causing the other to howl out his third release. Spock felt the body beneath him go slack as he flooded the other with his own life giving release. 

Spock carefully rolled them both onto their sides so he would not accidently crush the doctor during the duration of the tie. As he settled against the omega he became acutely aware of the fact that they were being watched. He lifted his gaze to meet that of Zarabeth. Looking at her unrepentantly he ground his knot in his doctor once more as he released more seed. The doctor moaned at the sensation clasping at the Vulcan’s possessive hand over his heart, still lost in his orgasmic haze. Zarabeth, unnoticed by McCoy, blushed as she quickly turned away, moving further into the cave and out of sight. 

Spock wanted to make it perfectly clear that Leonard was his.

“God dammit Spock,” McCoy whispered as he let out a long sigh. “What have we done?”

“Hush, Leonard and rest now. I will keep you are safe.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for the Kudos and reviews. I honestly didn't think it would be this well received. I hope everyone continues to enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

McCoy woke up warm in spite of being alone wrapped up securely in furs. Slowly he stretched out his cramped limbs but stopped suddenly mid-stretch at the sharp twinge of pain that emanated from his back side. His eyes grew wide as previous events came flooding back to him in painful clarity. Spock and he had….Jim would be crushed….

McCoy sat up quickly tossing the furs away from him. He was completely naked and without the furs he was gripped by the cold air of the cave. The doctor ignored the discomfort as he shivered slightly, they needed to get out of this place and back where they belonged. His clothes were close by and within reach. He distinctly remembers them being tossed about but now they were neatly folded, waiting for him. How much time had passed? It felt like days ago.

Leonard stood, ignoring the fact that he desperately needed a bath, and dressed in equally soiled clothes. He could hear soft voices coming from not far away in an inner chamber of the cave and headed in that direction. 

Inside he found Spock and the young woman from earlier sitting together on some furs deep in conversation. McCoy felt instant irritation rise up in him at their closeness but he surprised even himself when he growled at the woman when she touched Spock lightly on a shoulder. What was wrong with him!

“Spock, we have to get out of here.” McCoy spoke urgently.

Spock jumped slightly at the sound of the doctor’s voice. Any other time McCoy would be ecstatic to have received such a visible response from the Vulcan but here and now it just concerned him even more. 

“Doctor, it is good to see you up. How are you feeling?” 

“Spock, are you even listening to me?” Why did he feel like he was on the verge of panic now? “We have to get out of here, we have to get back to the library and find Jim.” 

Spock’s expression turned sour. “We are not able to go back, to do so would mean our death.” 

“What are you talking about?! This isn’t where we belong! And how do you know that?”

“Zarabeth has explained a number of things to me while you slept. This is our life now.”

“How can you just accept that?!” He shouted in near hysterics as he gestured wildly at the woman in question who sat silently watching the exchange. “You are just going to sit there and except what she has to say? You aren’t even going to challenge it? Are you really that quick to give up?”

“As I have said,” irritation was now clear in the Vulcan’s voice. “We are not able to go back. Perhaps you are struggling with the concept so I will say it in another way that you will perhaps understand. This is our home now. I suggest you get used to it.”

McCoy was beside himself, this was not his Spock. “We can’t give up on Jim like that! This woman is all alone, don’t you think she is desperate to keep us here! She would do or say anything just so she won’t have to be alone anymore! I can’t believe you pointed eared bastard!”

It happened so fast McCoy hadn’t been able to follow the movement. One moment he was standing over the Vulcan lecturing and the next he was bodily pressed against the stone wall with angry Vulcan pressed against him, a hand clasped around his throat, tight but not chocking. 

“I do not appreciate your derogatory comments Doctor.” The alpha was growling low and McCoy found himself unable to maintain eye contact. He had to change his approach.

Leonard placed one hand on the arm that gripped his throat, not trying to pull away just resting there. The other he brought up along the Vulcan’s side. He carefully brought his gaze to Spock’s chin. He did not want the alpha to think he was offering any kind of challenge. When he spoke he kept his voice soft and his own chaotic emotions at bay as he tried to make the alpha listen. 

“Spock, think about where we are, when we are. We are 5000 years in the past. What is happening on your planet right now?”

Spock tilted his head as he often did when considering something. “Right now Vulcan is in turmoil. My people are tearing themselves apart in civil wars driven by their passions.”

“And what is happening to you?”

Spock looked at his hand, the one that was still held the doctor’s throat. The man who was his friend, the man that he wanted to bond with, the man he had shared passions with. McCoy was right, this was not him. They were both being affected by the time they were in, reverting to a far more primitive state of mind. Slowly he released his grip from the doctor’s throat. The Vulcan rested his hand on the man’s chest instead as he noted in shame the faint bruises his fingers had left behind. 

“Doctor…”

“Don’t Spock,” McCoy brought his own hand from the Vulcan’s arm and placed it over the other’s on his chest. “We can’t stay here.” His voice was pleading.

“Zarabeth,” the Vulcan said in a firm voice as he turned back to the woman. “Tell me the truth. Would we die if we went back through the portal?”

The woman hesitated but only for a moment. “I only know that if I go through I will die. I do not know for sure about the two of you. I just know that I can’t go back.”

“Spock, we have to try.” 

“Agreed, Zarabeth, are you able to take us to the portals location.”

McCoy almost felt bad for the auburn haired beauty. She looked crest fallen but nodded her agreement. 

“Doctor, be sure you are appropriately dressed.” Spock grabbed a number of furs and began to drape them over McCoy who didn’t bother to argue. He was just so tired again which aided his complacency as the alpha saw to his safety before his own.

Together the three stepped out into the howling winds once more and McCoy instantly glued himself to Spock’s side. The Vulcan wrapping a protective arm around him as the traversed the snow laded landscape. The furs were helpful in keeping the biting wind at bay but they did nothing for his regulation boots. The cold wet snow was seeping through the imitation leather at an alarming rate. Thankfully they didn’t travel far before Zarabeth came to a stop by a rock face. 

“This is it!” 

“What do you mean? We just walk through stone?” McCoy scoffed at her. 

“You have to go through the same way you came in.” 

McCoy glanced at Spock who tightened his grip on him once more. “We have to go through together.” 

It felt like a leap of faith but McCoy stepped with the Vulcan as they moved toward the stone. He closed his eyes just before impact. McCoy was positive that he was going to wind up with a broken nose from the rock but instead the wind was suddenly gone along with the painful cold. When he opened up his eyes he was standing in the library once more. The furs Spock and he had worn were gone as was the damp in his boots. It all felt so surreal. 

“Spock! Bones!” Jim came bounding over to them instantly embracing McCoy who didn’t even really have time to respond to the hug before Jim let him go to embrace the Vulcan beside him. McCoy watched as the Vulcan returned the embrace, placing his mouth over that of the captain’s as they shared a passionate kiss. McCoy looked away, guilt eating away at him. 

“Thank goodness all of you are back!” the old man shouted at them. “I told you I must prepare you before you go through! That could have been disastrous!” 

Jim turned away from both of them as he walked over to argue with the man. He wasn’t really paying attention to them beyond knowing Jim was trying to convince the man to come away with them and the man was trying to convince Jim that they all needed to go with him. He looked over to the Vulcan that stood next to him, stoic as ever.

“Look Spock, about what happened….” 

“Doctor, there is nothing to concern yourself with. I regret…” Spock stopped as the man Atoz rushed past them and into the portal and disappearing. 

“Gentlemen, we only have minutes before the sun supernovas. Enterprise, three to beam up! Prepare to go to warp as soon as we are on board.” 

“Aye Captain!” 

The library faded away in a familiar shimmer as McCoy felt himself be pulled apart and reassembled on the ship. Jim wasted no time with further words as he rushed off to the bridge. Spock jumped down to follow his captain but stopped before he made it to the doors, looking back at the doctor who still stood on the transporter pad, looking lost. 

“Doctor,” Spock began. 

McCoy shook off his melancholy as he waved the first officer on. “Go Spock, I’m fine.”

There was a tilt to the head as those quizzical eyes bore into him. McCoy got the distinct impression that the Vulcan did not believe him, and he would be right. 

“God man, just go already! I said I’m fine; go make sure we don’t get destroyed by an exploding star!”

“I will find you after my shift then. There are things we must discuss.” 

“Whatever,” McCoy muttered but the Vulcan didn’t hear him as he was already gone. He glanced over to the transporter tech that wisely made no eye. He was focused on the flashing lights and knobs of his work station, smart man. 

McCoy walked stiffly to his med bay, not even uttering a greeting to the nurses on duty as he made for his office. He needed to get cleaned up before he did anything else. As CMO his office had not only the food replicator but also a sonic shower along with spare clothes. He even had a pull out sleeping cot in case there was a need in an emergency for him to stay in the medical bay or a critical patient that he needed to be on hand for. However, he was just happy to have such comforts at hand because it was a far shorter walk to his office than his quarters. His black regulation pants hid a lot but there was a stain on the back side he did not want to have to explain to anyone. 

After his shower the doctor dressed quickly, grimacing slightly as he lifted each leg to put on his clean pants. Damn the Vulcan had been huge, he had a feeling he would be feeling that little reminder of their time together for the next couple of days. The thought had his mood darkening once more. They should not have done it. Regret- that is what the Vulcan had said. He was right, they should regret their actions and he could only hope that Jim would forgive him. Perhaps he would if they told him the nature of the coupling. That they became as primitive as the time they found themselves. After all, the fact that he went into heat and Spock responded to it as any alpha would just wasn’t something that happened in their modern world. 

Perhaps that wasn’t completely accurate. Heats and ruts did still happen but they were not all consuming. That was something that evolution had done away with for the most part. He himself had never had a heat like that before. Sure he had the rise in sexual drive and general agitation during what he knew to be estrus for him. He even knew when Jim was in estrus by the number of partners he would find. That was the basics of biology and the drive to reproduce. Unlike Jim, he ignored it. He didn’t do one night stands and he didn’t want the heart ache of another failed relationship. 

This had been different though, different than anything else that he had ever experienced. It was classic omega heat that he had read about in med school. Something that had once been the norm hundreds of years ago and now an oddity, however; it had clearly been a heat and probably the only thing that saved him from the hypothermia. Now wasn’t that just a kicker.

McCoy found his thoughts drifting to the Vulcan. His body gave an involuntary shiver at the memory of Spock holding him down while he took him. Heaven forbid but he wanted to feel the man again, all of him. The very thought caused a spike of desire to flood Leonard and his pants were suddenly uncomfortably tight against his straining erection. He looked away from his reflection in the tiny mirror in his wash room. He shouldn’t be so drawn to someone that was clearly not his, nor would he ever be.

McCoy tried to derail his thoughts as he pictured some random woman, something he was more familiar with, as he palmed himself though his pants. The nameless form began to change into Zarabeth with her soft features and bright blue eyes. They were almost as blue as Jim’s, she was attractive and McCoy had appreciated her beauty even if he never said so. With her image firmly printed in his mind McCoy pulled himself out, spitting into his palm to ease the friction and he began to chase his release. He pictured her below him as he pushed into her soft folds bringing his hands to cup her milky breasts. 

McCoy increased his pace to almost painful levels as he focused on her eyes but the image started to change as his thoughts became more clouded with his own desire. Instead of soft breasts of a woman the image morphed into a male figure. Those blue eyes became even brighter and the auburn hair changed into golden waves. He felt all-encompassing warmth from behind as faintly green tented arms wrapped around him. He was taken back to that moment when Spock had entered him and Leonard startled himself as he felt himself reach his peak. The doctor quickly bit his own lip to stop the moan escaping as molten pleasure scorched his very being. 

The doctor released his softening member, struggling to catch his breath, as he braced himself up with both hands on the edge of the sink. He stared at his own reflection in shame. He had just allowed himself to masturbate to the image of his two best friends who were bonded. What was wrong with him? 

Now McCoy was frustrated with himself beyond measure. The doctor reached for a towel to clean himself up with. That was when he noticed the fact that his release had been dry and he froze. That had repercussions to it. It could mean that he was still under the influence of the alpha’s pheromones or he might be….

No, the doctor stopped that thought right there. It was clear that he was still under Spock’s influence considering he was struggling to keep the Vulcan out of his thoughts. The man had been all over him and a sonic shower would only go so far for cleaning. After all, it had been less than 24 hours since their time together. Without letting himself focus anymore on it the doctor tucked himself back into his pants and walked back out into his office. 

McCoy sat at his desk trying to calm his troubled thoughts as he watched the goings on outside the window of his office. Quietly he reached into one drawer and pulled out a hypo. He fiddled with it for a moment until he had it set to deliver a specific dosing of hormones but he stopped before he pressed it to his own arm. 

Should he do it? Did he even need to do it? After all, Spock was a hybrid which probably meant he was sterile. However, if that was the case then why was Spock considering leaving Starfleet in order to help rebuild his race? He knew that Spock’s conception was aided by science as human and Vulcans were not readily compatible genetically, however; Spock was only half Vulcan and therefore there were no known rules that applied. 

McCoy sat there lost in his own troubled thoughts and doubts. He was distracted by the sound of a very familiar voice rising above the normal din of the med bay. Chekov with his naturally bright smile walked up to one of the new transfer nurses from Yorktown. There was a barely noticeable limp in the kids walk. It was enough that it had McCoy out of his chair and headed for the door. The hypo rolled on the desk stopping before it fell to the floor by a data pad that had been forgotten from days before. He had at least 72 hours to concern himself with it, at the moment he was more concerned for the kid in his med bay trying to convince Nurse Palmer to go to lunch with him.

***

On the bridge of the Enterprise everyone was silent as they watched the death of and a planet and a star. The ship had stopped once a safe distance away to record the event. It was beautiful in a terrifying sort of way as the solar flares reached out engulfing everything around it before collapsing; the star went black at last, gone forever. Jim was a bit disappointed that Bones hadn’t come with them up to the bridge. He would have liked to have seen it too, he was sure. 

“Alright Mister Sulu, take us out. Warp factor two.” 

The ship engines roared to life once more as they headed out into open space once more. Kirk turned his attention back to a data pad and started his mission report. Everyone on the bridge was busy doing their random jobs and ship life once more fell into a neat routine. It was something that had bored the captain to no ends before but now he embraced it. There was really nowhere else he wanted to be right now and he took comfort in the day to day routine. It was a shame it took him almost giving it up before he realized how much it was a part of him. Of course it helped that now he had a bonded mate.

Kirk glanced at his first officer who was absorbed in the read outs from his station. He was most likely still analyzing the data from the star’s death. The Vulcan seemed tense to Jim but he wasn’t good at reading the Vulcan’s mood through their bond. Jim didn’t have a telepathic bone in his body so if the Vulcan shut him out he didn’t really have any way of getting inside that beautiful mind. At the moment though he didn’t feel shut out, more like put on the back burner while the Vulcan was focused on other things. 

The shift was almost to an end and Kirk was ready to go. There were technically ten more minutes left and he knew it would be next to impossible to get the Vulcan to leave even point zero five minutes early from his sift unless Jim made a scene. He didn’t think the Vulcan would appreciate that so he decided to try something else. Before they left Yorktown Spock had been trying to teach Jim ways to connect his mind to his mates by concentrating on sending pictures. He had yet to be successful but why not give it a go? If nothing else it would pass the ten minutes. 

Jim took a deep breath to center himself and turned his thoughts within. He tried to find the bond that tied them together, that little bit of him that wasn’t really his. It was like a small shadow deep in his consciousness and he focused on that with all his might. He imagined that little shadow turning into a little light and he pictured it getting brighter as he concentrated. He wasn’t sure if he was really being successful or he was imagining it but once he had that shadow turned into a little ball of light he started to poke at it. He smiled as it tried to shy away from him. 

There was a small cough behind him and he turned to the science station to find Spock’s intense gaze on him. He beamed the other his brightest smile in his arsenal which was met by one raised eye brow. He wanted to jump up and shout about his success but instead just stood up and approached the science officer. 

“Well, Spock, you think you want to join me for some dinner?” 

“That would be agreeable, Captain. However; I would also like to talk to the Doctor as well.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” 

Together they walked to the turbolift, passing other crew members as they arrived to take the next shift on the bridge. The doors closed, locking Spock and Jim together as it started its decent. Spock looked to his bond mate and this time Kirk felt definite concern from their bond. The first officer reached out and activated the emergency stop, locking the lift in place as he turned to his captain.

“Something on your mind Spock?” 

“While we were on the plant in the past Leonard experienced a heat and I responded by engaging in sexual intercourse with him.” 

“Oh,” Kirk was a little at a loss, it explained why Spock had looked a bit tense. “Why didn’t you wait for me?” 

Spock gave a small sigh, more like a small huff of what Jim knew signified the Vulcan’s irritation. “The nature of his heat demanded attention and my control was slipping.”

Now it was Jim’s turn to be concerned. “You didn’t, you know,” he couldn’t quite say the words. 

“No, Jim, I was not that out of control. It was consensual, however; I am concerned about the doctor’s wellbeing now that we are back on the ship and he is no longer under the influence of the heat.”

“Ah, I see.” And he did. Jim knew Bones and the doctor would be beating himself up. “Well damn, this is a mess.” 

“I find myself unsure of what steps to take next and was wondering if you could shed some light on the subject as you have known him longer than I. I do not wish for this event to drive him away but if handled incorrectly I feel there is a good chance of that happening.” He could give percentages to support his theory but he knew Jim would not listen so he kept them to himself.

Sad sky blue eyes met his own. “You know that Bones has only been with one other person, right?” 

“Yes, it was relatively easy to distinguish the fact the doctor lacked sexual experience with a male partner.” He knew he was the first alpha to claim the doctor’s body when he breached that warm gripping heat. Just remembering that moment brought an unnatural flush to his cheeks, perhaps he was not as recovered from the effects of the planet as he thought. 

“All right, down boy.” Kirk smiled at his first officer, the Vulcan didn’t even seem to realize that he was projecting his desire. Now he really felt left out. “Look, what I am saying is Bones doesn’t do casual and he is afraid of commitment. I know we talked about it before but his ex really did a number on him. She took everything from him. I wouldn’t be saying any of this but it is part of the reason he is so against relationships. Spock, he needs us. He needs what we have. We have to make him see that before he shuts us out completely.”

“I agree that he needs both our support and the security we can offer him in a relationship.”

“We need to find him. Talk to him and make sure he knows that it is okay. I am not upset with him. He is probably scared to death that he has messed up our friendship. Computer,” the Captain addressed the panel on the turbolift. “Location of Doctor McCoy.”

“Doctor McCoy is currently in his quarters.”

Spock started the lift once more with a new destination in mind. As it did so the Vulcan once more turned to his captain. “I apologize, Captain, but my thoughts have been dominated by the current situation with the Doctor I had not thought to ask what happened to you while on the planet?” 

Jim gave a small laugh. “Well the short version is I went to save a girl, beat up the wrong rich guy and got thrown into a cell along with the girl I was trying to help. She then accused me of witch craft but before I could be burnt at the stake a preacher looking man who came through the portal before us got me out. Really, I would have much rather been with you and Bones.” 

“Indeed, Captain. However, while it would have been agreeable to have you present during coitus with the Doctor, I would not have wanted you traveling through the snow. It very nearly cost the Doctor his own life.”

“Still would have been better than sitting in that cell. The smell was more than a little unpleasant.”

“Indeed.”

Together they walked up to McCoy’s door and Spock pushed the chime but there was no answer from within. Spock pressed again but this time he didn’t let up. 

“Knock it off!” Came the angry voice from within. Spock did not. “Fine you jack ass, come in!”

The door slid open to a dimly lit room. As CMO, McCoy’s room had a few comforts besides just a bed and this included a couch in a small sitting area. The couch is where McCoy was currently laid out on with one arm draped over his eyes. The other was wrapped around a glass with a golden liquid in it and an open bottle sitting on the adjoining table. Even though the doctor had gone through the effort of pouring himself a glass of the alcohol it did not look like he had actually ingested any of it. 

Spock glanced back to Jim who stood beside the door, apparently okay with letting Spock speak first. The first officer walked over to the doctor and gently took the glass from him. McCoy surprisingly gave it up without a fight as he moved his arm to peak at the Vulcan before replacing it.

“What do you want?”

“I wish to speak to you about what happened on Serpedon.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t. You already made your thoughts perfectly clear on the matter.”

“As we have not had a chance do discus anything since we have returned I am curious as to whom you had this conversation with.”

“You can be a real jack ass when you want to be, you know that? You said all you needed to say when you told me you regretted what happened. And your right, we should have been able to control ourselves.”

Spock thought for a moment. “Ah, you did not let me finish. Leonard, I do not regret what happened, I regret that Jim was not with us and that the situation was not more optimal. I do not, however; regret one moment the time I spent with you.”

Leonard moved his arm down so he could look at the Vulcan. Spock stood stiffly, gazing down at him, hands behind his back. It was the Vulcan’s customary stance when he was uncertain of a situation or trying to be prepared for all eventualities.

“You have got to be shitting me. What about your bond with Jim?! You are seriously going to tell me that you are okay with the fact that you…we cheated on him?!”

“Bones! He didn’t cheat on me! Nor did you! That’s what he is trying to tell you.” 

Leonard sat up suddenly in a panic at the sound of Jim’s voice. He hadn’t realized that the other man was in the room. He was about to open up his mouth to say more but Jim put a hand up to stop him.

“Bones, listen to me. Spock sleeping with you was not cheating on me because we agreed back when we started this relationship that we wanted you to be a part of it with us. We both agreed that we wanted you to be a part of the bond we shared. Spock and I just didn’t quite know how to go about it without you flat out saying no.” Jim took a deep breath as Bones still just looked at him blankly. “Look, the only thing that I am sad about is the fact I wasn’t there.”

The only sound in the room at that point was their breathing as Bones looked from one to the other as if they had both gone mad. Jim watched in growing apprehension as McCoy’s expression went from horrified anger to open shock then to something vulnerable. The last one at least gave Jim some hope.

“So,” McCoy finally offered. “You are telling me that you want all three of us to be a couple? A trine? A whatever the hell you want to call it?” Actually the past three weeks suddenly made more sense to him now. All the touching and spending time with him had been a way to try and include him. Butter him up to the idea that they could all have something more. He had even suspected it but dismissed the thought as ludicrous weeks ago.

“We would officially be considered a th’ar’mil on Vulcan or in standard a bonded trine.”

“And your people have an actual name for it?” Spock offered a small incline of his head. “Of course they do. On Earth it is just called polygamy.”

Jim carefully sat down on the couch next to his longtime friend. “What do you say Bones, are you willing to give it a shot? I know this isn’t the best way to pop the question, but we’re here now so what do you think?”

McCoy buried his face in his hands as he groaned, he glanced over but what he saw there almost broke his heart. The kid just looked so openly vulnerable, if he said no it would break his heart but if he said yes he ran the risk of not only his own heart breaking but also losing two of his closes friends. He looked up to the Vulcan still standing over him and Jim, infinitely patient, as far as alpha’s went McCoy knew he wasn’t a bad choice. 

“Look Jim, I want to say yes,” Jim instantly lit up but McCoy raised a hand to stop the kid jumping on him. “But this isn’t something I can just run into. The two of you may have been planning this for the past three weeks but it is all news to me.” Jim deflated some. 

“But you’re not saying no, at least not yet.”

“Pretty much, just let me think on things.” McCoy put what he hopped was a comforting hand on the kids shoulder. 

“Alright, Bones.” 

Spock chose that moment to move, kneeling down so that he was more or less at eye level with both the doctor and the captain. “Leonard, I would like to create a light bond with you.” He saw the doctor tense slightly so he explained himself further. “It is a light Vulcan bond, one common between family and close friends. It will allow you to understand what we want from you and what we can offer in return. It will fade within a year unless it is strengthened. Will you allow me to do this? Do you trust me Leonard?” 

Both the first officer and the captain were looking at him intensely. He found himself caving, what could it possibly hurt. “Of course I trust you. Fine, go ahead and do your mind voodoo.”

Spock reached out to Leonard’s face and found the meld points easily and gently slipped into the others mind. He was instantly met with Leonard’s view of himself. Spock stood on the embankment of a rushing river and McCoy stood across from him. Concern was etched on his face as he watched the Vulcan step unworriedly into the rushing waters. Spock could feel Leonard’s fear, but it wasn’t a fear of him but for him. In response Spock radiated calm and his admiration for the man, like the rise of a sun filled with warmth and beauty. The mind he was in began to still, as were the waters Spock tread through to reach the object of his desire. As he came before McCoy he opened his arms to him. 

'Come Leonard, I have traveled to you, now you must take the final steps to me.'

Leonard did not hesitate and all but threw himself into the others arms. He wanted nothing more than to feel the Vulcan’s calm presence surrounding him. He needed him both mentally and physically and for once he let himself have it. For so long he had stood tall and alone because he had to he had almost forgotten what it felt like to have someone to lean on, to have the unquestioning support. 

'This is what you will have with me as a mate.' Spock whispered in the others mind. 'I do not take a bond lightly and it will never be broken. If I make you mine Leonard, it will be for the rest of our lives.' He felt the doctors gasp as much as he felt the disbelief and wonderment in his thoughts. Looking out at the landscape of Leonard’s mind he was met with images of a woman and child and then the feeling or great pain, abandonment and overwhelming sorrow. Spock pushed them to the side, 'I will never leave you.' He pushed all his confidence and love into that statement and Spock finally felt the mind relax and give in to him completely. 

The dreamscape changed once more with McCoy and Spock standing side by side looking out over an ocean. A sun was setting off the horizon and the sky was lit up like the burning embers of a fire. McCoy had no idea anymore if this was a memory from him or Spock or if it was just a random place one of them had made up. Either way it was beautiful. 

'Leonard,' the Vulcan held out to him what looked like a small shinning ball of light. It was warm to the touch as he cradled it in the palm of his hand. 'I leave with you a peace of myself. If you decide to keep it then it will grow and become something new. If you decide to give it back that is your choice, but for now, if you need me I will be here with you.' 

Leonard was afraid again, it felt like a lot of responsibility to take on, what, someone’s ball of light? Was Spock leaving him part of his soul or something? What if he lost it! What if he tainted it in some way and Spock no longer wanted it back.

'Calm yourself Leonard.' Spock gazed at him gently. McCoy was suddenly surrounded with amused warmth from the first officer that melted all of his concerns. 'There is nothing that you can do that would damage this gift. It will simply allow us to know one another better. Do not doubt yourself so much.'

It was hard but McCoy found his inner voice for a moment and he answered back to dream Spock. 'We can’t all be as confident in ourselves are you are Spock.' The Vulcan gave him a very rare smile. 

'I am here for you Leonard. '

Spock pulled back slowly, first from the mind then from the physical. Before he could pull away completely the doctor grasped at his hand. 

“Spock,” the doctor struggled to say his name, his voice sounded so broken and there were tears in his eyes. “Thank you.”

“Of course Leonard.” 

Jim leaned over and embraced McCoy, leaning his head on the other man’s shoulder as more silent tears fell.

“Don’t worry Bones we will figure it out. I promise.” McCoy didn’t trust himself to answer so he just nodded his head and patted the kids arm while he held onto Spock unwilling to let either go just yet.


	4. Chapter Four

Another three weeks had passed since that moment in Leonard’s room as the Enterprise cut through space leaving behind another new planet to be entered into the growing Federation data base. The alpha shift was over and it found three senior officers in the rec room once more as was their habit after the evening meal. This time it was McCoy who sat across from Spock, a tiered chess game between them. Leonard was pretty proud of himself at the moment for keeping up with the Vulcan up to this point. He was running out of options but he had to make a decision soon. McCoy’s hand hovered over a peace but before he touched it there was a discrete cough beside him. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Bones.”

“What? You think you got a better idea kid?” McCoy growled out. 

“No, but he will get you in two moves if you do that.”

“How about the peanut gallery puts a sock in it. You already had your shot and you blew it in under ten minutes. You have to admit, even for you that is pretty bad.” 

Jim just rolled his eyes as he went back to the data pad he was reading. The kid was lounging next to the table, slouched in one chair and his feet up in another. The kid actually had a good mind for strategies and chess, winning more games than he lost but recently he was even more unfocused than usual. McCoy was about ready to insist the kid come to the med bay for a physical but he knew that would just be a fight. Leonard had to admit he didn’t want to run the risk of upsetting the captain, at least until there was more than just a lack of focus as a point of concern. He found himself unwilling to cause any kind of ripple in what the three of them had going at the moment, not that it was much but that was his own doing.

The doctor turned his attention back to the chess board. The kid was right, he was just drawing out the inevitable and it was getting late and he was getting tired. Perhaps he was just as distracted as Jim. Leonard looked over to Spock but the alpha was unreadable. Deep brown eyes watched him as the first officer sat, the perfect picture of patience and serenity. McCoy closed his eyes a moment and turned his thoughts into his own mind. He allowed his thoughts to follow the thin golden line that lead to that soft glowing ball of light that he knew was Spock and he embraced it. The light swelled until it engulfed him in its warm glow. 

McCoy opened his eyes once more to see the Vulcan. His gaze had softened and there was the faint upturn of his lips. Anyone who did not know the Vulcan like he did wouldn’t think anything of it but McCoy knew it was a smile, as much as the Vulcan was ever willing to show. It was an expression that McCoy had only ever seen the Vulcan give to him or Jim. The first officer reached across the table and brushed the back of Leonard’s hand with his first two fingers. Something that he had learned from Jim was the equivalent to a kiss in Vulcan culture. Despite the fact that he was too old to be blushing he found himself doing just that at such a small show of affection.

“Perhaps, Doctor, we should continue this game tomorrow when you are well rested.” Spock offered softly.

“Well that’s not fair,” Jim piped up once more. “If that were me you would just clobber me. How is it you give him special treatment?”

“Because, Darlin’, you won’t stop till you have either won or are whipped harder than a batch of fresh cream.” 

Kirk just eyed him, mouth open but nothing coming out right away. “Where do you even come up with the metaphors Bones? Who even says stuff like that? Is there like some kind of hand book they give to school children in Georgia? If so I want to have a look.” 

“I will never pass out my secrets Kid.” 

Spock stood from his chair reaching out as he did to tap the captain’s boots indicating that he should also stand. “It is time for us to retire for the evening, Jim.” Spock turned those dark eyes to him and he instantly felt put of the spot. “You are welcome to join us Doctor.” 

It was the same every night before they parted ways, either Jim or Spock would ask him the same question. He knew that it was a question that had a far deeper meaning it meant more than what was said aloud. To say yes would mean that McCoy was saying yes to all of it, a relationship, a bonding and a life together. If he said no then that would be it. Spock would not ask again and they would remain friends. He knew that from the light bond he shared with Spock now, their friendship would remain safe. He glanced over at the kid who just looked at him with impossibly large blue eyes. As always McCoy took a moment to consider his answer.

“Not tonight Spock.” It was neither a yes nor a no. Part of him wondered why he still was unable to say yes. He supposed he was still afraid. Afraid that they would change their minds, that he would mess it all up by just being him. There was a time when he didn’t think his marriage could have gone wrong, and that was something that haunted him every day. He couldn’t go through that rejection again.

“Very well Doctor, then rest well.” He held out his first two fingers to McCoy once more and he returned the gesture. A small electric jolt ran though the doctor’s arm at the touch and he smiled. He would never get used to that, Spock’s telepathy, how he could turn a simple touch into something so much more. He vaguely wondered how much Spock really knew as to why he was still so hesitant.

Jim leaned over and also gave him a small peck on the cheek. It was very chase for the kid and McCoy just flashed him a small smile. Then the two were gone and McCoy was left to head to his own quarters alone. He had to admit it was getting harder and harder to say no to them. He knew that his fear of rejection was a driving force but there was also the fear of death. He was the CMO, what if after a mission he had Jim or Spock on the autopsy table again. Would he be able to do it? The truth was that he could because that was his job, but he didn’t know how much of him would be left afterwards. They were not in a safe profession and it could happen, he would be alone again. Yet, it also seemed ridiculous that he would throw away an amazing future in the fear of something that only might happen. After all, Jim and Spock always managed to come up with a plan. McCoy found himself wondering if he should ask Spock to calculate the odds he had a feeling he wouldn’t like the answer. 

The CMO tiredly entered his own room and collapsed on his bed, he was so tired these past few weeks. He knew he was making this way harder than it needed to be but this was who he was. He never pretended to be an easy person to get along with. There was a reason why he chose to be a bachelor. With a groan he forced himself back up to start his evening routine before bed. 

***

Spock was brought out of his meditative trance by the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. Silently he stood and moved through their shared quarters and into the bathroom where he found his mate hugging the toilet. Without a word he knelt next to the other and began rubbing soothing circles on the others back. When the heaving finally stopped Spock reached over for a damp towel to run over Jim’s face. The other leaned tiredly onto Spock as the other brushed a stray blond lock off his forehead. 

“Jim, it has been almost a full week. I think it is time that we visit the Doctor for more than recreation.” 

Spock had been pushing for the past few days and Jim would always say no. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see Bones; he just didn’t want to see him as a doctor, or anyone that was a doctor. They all had hypos that they claimed would heal every ailment.

“I guess,” he finally agreed. “It doesn’t seem to be getting any better.”

“No it is not.” Spock helped the other to stand. Jim wobbled a bit before he was standing tall once more. 

“It’s okay Spock, I’m fine now.”

“Very well, I will inform Doctor McCoy that we will be down shortly to see him.”

True to his work Spock sent a typed message to the Doctor as he waited for his mate and captain to join him. It was just before the start of the alpha shift and he had no doubt the doctor was either on his way to the sick bay or already present. Sure enough, Spock received an answer back almost immediately. In a matter of moments Jim was there beside him, looking both pale and tired. They walked silently down the halls of the ship. Spock had one hand on the captain’s lower back, still concerned that the other might fall without the added support. 

Leonard was waiting for them when they walked into the med bay. He gestured to a med bay that had privacy screens already in place as he followed closely behind. 

“You don’t look so good Jim.” The doctor observed as he took his medical scanner out and began waving it over the captain. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“Well, it’s been going on for about a week now. I keep getting sick almost every morning.”

McCoy stopped and turned his sharp gaze on the captain. “And does it abate as the day continues on?”

“Pretty much, not always but I guess the answer would be yes.”

“Hmm,” McCoy adjusted something on his tricorder and then pointed the thing at Jim’s abdomen. “Yep, just as I thought.”

“What is it?” Jim asked solemnly.

“It is the side effect of doing the horizontal tango with an alpha.” 

“What?” 

McCoy couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Your pregnant kid.”

“I’m what?!” Jim looked down at himself as he put two hands over his middle.

“You heard me kid, I would guess maybe four or five weeks in.” 

“I would disagree, Doctor.”

“Oh would you Doctor Spock? Care to enlighten us?” The Vulcan raised an eyebrow at the doctor as his dark serious eyes bore into him. McCoy found his own faltering slightly and he couldn’t quite hold the alpha’s gaze.

“As a Vulcan my olfactory senses are five times stronger than that of a human. I was able to pick up a subtle change in the Captain’s scent perhaps a day after we bonded. That would put his conception at six weeks.”

“Wait,” Jim piped up suddenly annoyed. “You mean to tell me that you have known this whole time that I was pregnant and you didn’t say anything?”

Spock looked back at his captain. “I suspected Jim, I did not know until know as I had nothing to compare it to.” Spock turned back to the doctor. “However, now that I am familiar as to what this change signifies I will not mistake it again.” 

“So is there something that you can give me to make it stop? The morning sickness I mean.” Jim asked hopefully.

McCoy looked back to Jim, glad to have a reason to break eye contact with the Vulcan who was staring at him so intently. “No, I am sorry Jim. You are just going to have to bare it. You can try saltine crackers and some ginger ale. It’s what my mama swore by.”

“You mean in all this time medicine has not found a way to deal with something as simple as morning sickness?”

“Sorry Jimmy boy.”

“Great.” He looked down once more to his still flat abdomen and smiled. “Can you imagine it Spock? A baby.” He was still dazed but the more he thought about it the more excited he was becoming. He could feel the alpha’s pride through their bond.

“Yes, ashal. This pleases you?”

Jim was quiet for a moment. “Yeah, I have to admit that I am a bit blown away at the moment, I knew it was a possibility but I just didn’t think it would happen so soon.” 

“Well Jim, this is the result of unprotected sex. It’s more than just a fun past time.”

“I realize that Bones.” This time Jim rolled his eyes at the doctor who just smiled at him. 

“How are you feeling at the moment?” McCoy asked.

“Actually I am feeling pretty good.”

“Get yourself some ginger ale instead of coffee this morning and try and stay away from caffeine altogether.” 

“Now that is going to be hard.” Jim said as he stood up. He did love his coffee. “Are you coming with me Spock?” Now that he knew he wasn’t going to die puking his guts out he was feeling better about the day ahead. Wait until he told everyone! 

“I will be to the bridge shortly; I would like to speak with the doctor for a moment.” 

“Alright, don’t be stressing about stuff Spock.” Jim gave Spock a quick kiss before the Vulcan could point out that he did not stress and gave a wave to McCoy before he disappeared out of the med bay with an extra bounce to his step. 

Both Spock and McCoy watched him go. Once the med bay doors swished shut McCoy busied himself around the bio-bed making sure it was fully stocked. He could feel the other watching him but he was doing his best to ignore him. He wanted to be mad at the Vulcan for getting the captain pregnant, really, what was he thinking? They were in a dangerous job, no place for children. However, McCoy couldn’t bring himself to voice anything. The idea of arguing with Spock this morning just made him tired. So he kept his mouth shut for the moment and he continued to work.

“So what did you want to talk about Spock?” McCoy asked in a neutral tone. He turned away from shutting down the readings on the bed, startled to find Spock directly in front of him. He hadn’t even heard the Vulcan approach him.

Spock did not say anything but handed the doctor the same medical tricorder he had used on Jim. McCoy took it silently as he looked at the read outs. Spock had apparently scanned him while he was trying hard to ignore the other. The readings were his and they were all there, the raise in hormones, most notably HCG which was a pregnancy hormone. At the bottom of the screen showed a new life growing in his womb, not more than a little dot on the screen now but it was clearly there. 

The doctor felt himself start to shake and his legs grow weak. He would have collapsed if not for Spock who reached out and grabbed his arm, halting his decent. McCoy took a moment to gather himself letting the shock wash over him. A small part of him had suspected but he had taken the ‘pretend it’s not happening’ approach which was something he would have berated anyone else if they did. 

“Doctor, perhaps we should go to your office to talk?”

“Yeah,” McCoy walked slowly with the first officer close on his heels to his office. He walked to his desk and leaned against it, not bothering to walk around to sit in the chair. He watched Spock punch in a code on the panel next to the door. The door locked and the windows went dark, blocking passersby from looking in. Spock regarded him intensely for a moment as McCoy tried to look anywhere but at the Vulcan. Spock stepped forward closing the distance between them. He cupped the doctor’s face forcing him to make eye contact. 

“Leonard, I have been in your mind. I know what it is that you fear. Understand this: I will allow no one to take your child away from you.”

McCoy choked back a sob and tried to look away but the Vulcan’s hold was too strong. “Spock,” the doctor nearly sobbed. When Leonard could not escape him he instead stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the others slender form burring his face in the alpha’s chest as he fought back the tears. “I can’t…” 

Strong arms held him close and he took comfort in the others presence. “Spock, I can’t handle having another child taken away.”

“I would not allow it, Leonard.”

“I would have never thought I would lose my daughter the way that I did. I want to believe you Spock. I do.” McCoy took a steading breath; it was odd the affect the alpha had on him. He could either infuriate him to no end or he was a calming presence which is what McCoy embraced now. 

“My divorce was terrible. We married far too young and for the wrong reasons. I got her pregnant our senior year of school and our parents told us marriage was the honorable thing so that’s what we did. It was great at first until the fighting started. It would get violent too.” Spock tilted his head slightly but McCoy made a negative gesture with his own. “We never hit each other, well not intentionally but other stuff happened. A broken window or kicked down door, slashed hover pads so I would be late to my internship. Mostly it was her locking me out after a fight and me breaking in.”

“I had decided to go to med school and it took up a lot of my time and focus and I was rarely home. Looking back it was also because it just took so much effort to be around each other it was easier to be away. I think I only stayed as long as I did for that little girl. One night on our anniversary I came home early, I wanted to surprise her, try and find a way to make it all work, but instead she surprised me. There was another man with her. An alpha of all things.” Leonard gave a huff of amusement he didn’t really feel, letting his forehead fall against Spock’s shoulder. Spock’s hand on his back began to rub soothing circles and McCoy took strength from Spock’s closeness, leaning more heavily on the other as he continued his story. “I kind of lost it on the guy. Beat him up pretty good too. Surprised the cops that came out that they were having to save an alpha from and omega and not the other way round, stereotypes still being what they are. ” 

“Needless to say it was over for both of us at that point. She used the fact I beat up her lover against me in court. Had me labeled as violent and dangerous. Got the neighbors involved too as witnesses to some of our drunken fights, had me declared unfit as a parent to our at the time three year old daughter. She wasn’t wrong I suppose.” He stopped there, the lump in his throat was stuck and it was getting harder to form words. “When they put the papers in front of me I didn’t argue. I signed over all parental rights to my own daughter. I haven’t seen her since. I still blame my ex for all of it. I know I played my part too but I would never have dreamed of keeping our daughter away from her like that.” McCoy angrily brushed at the wetness on his cheeks. He tried to take a calming breath which worked to a point. “Spock, I haven’t told anyone all of that, at least not while sober. I screwed up big time. That little girl’s only memory of her father is a violent man that couldn’t even keep his anger in check for a day. I doubt I will ever get to see her again and that kills me every day.” They stood in silence. McCoy still resting his forehead against Spock, the other still hadn’t pushed him away and he took that as a good sign. Spock finally tilted his head up so that their eyes met once more.

“Leonard, thank you for sharing this with me,” his voice sounded strained and his intense stair took his breath away. There was raw passion in that gaze. “But know this, I will never allow anyone to hurt you that way again.” Spock drew one hand down his chest and abdomen to rest over where the growing child rested within him. “I will not allow anyone to take your child away from you, this is an oath I make to you right now and I will always be there to help you with your passionate emotions.”

“I’ve never been less than honest, I am not an easy person to get on with, Mister Spock.”

“And I would have it no other way.” 

McCoy believed him, Spock and Jim both accepted him for who he was and there would be no surprises. He also had no doubt that the Vulcan would tear anyone who dared to touch him or Jim apart. For a moment he saw Spock as how he would have been 5000 years ago as a warrior. He would have been fearsome. He gave a small smile as he laid his head once more on the Vulcan’s chest breathing in the alpha’s calming scent. “Thank you, Spock and my answer is yes.”

“Leonard?”

“I said yes, I mean I am saying yes to you and Jim. I am tired of being alone.” 

“This pleases me greatly Leonard.” Spock placed a gentle kiss on McCoy’s head. “It will also please Jim.”

“Yeah, well I am holding you to your oath.” McCoy volleyed back trying to hide his sudden nervousness. 

“There is nothing for you to fear Leonard.” The alpha gently released the doctor and took a step back. 

McCoy laughed softly. “Darlin’ anyone ever tell you, you can make a first name sound down right sexy?” 

Spock tilted his head slightly, “No, I do not believe that they have until now, Leonard.” 

McCoy laughed again and he placed his hand over his belly once more, maybe, just maybe this would all work out. “Wow, this is really happening?”

“Yes it is. I must take my leave of you now. It is probably best that I do not leave the Captain to his own devices for too long.”

“That’s something else. How do you plan on keeping him out of trouble while pregnant?” Some of McCoy’s annoyance came back.

At that the alpha gave a rather un-Vulcan like sigh. “I am afraid that it will take our combined efforts to keep Jim safe.”

“Good luck with that. You know, it is just a suggestion but you might want to consider birth control for him. That is at least until the five year mission is up. Captain with a baby? And not just any Captain but James Tiberius Kirk? I don’t think you really considered what you were getting yourself into here Mister and here I thought you were driven by logic.” McCoy chuckled.

Spock inclined his head to the doctor once more. “I am well aware of the challenges that we will be facing and made the decision to, as you might say, ‘let the chips fall where they may.’ I had hoped that perhaps having a child would help to temper the Captain’s somewhat self-destructive behavior.”

“Yeah, we will just have to see how well that goes. And Starfleet? How are they going to take this?”

“As I am a member of an endangered species any child I sire will be welcomed. Starfleet has been fostering the idea, especially with the success of our current mission, of family vessels that can spend even a greater amount of time in space. It has been agreed that this will be the equivalent of a test run to see how the ship operates with children on board.” 

"Wow, I hadn’t realized that you had this worked out to that point and that Starfleet is on board with it.” Again, McCoy was struck by the fact there didn’t seem to be anything Spock or Jim could ask for that Starfleet wouldn’t agree to. The alpha was about to leave again but McCoy stopped him with a hand. “Hey, one more thing,” Spock looked back waiting. “You said that you could tell we were pregnant? From our scents?”

“I suspected, yes.”

“So, when did you…ah…when do you think…you know…” The doctor usually wasn’t at a loss of words but he found himself stumbling now.

“Ah, I see.” Spock rescued him. “Jim’s scent began to change about twenty-four hours after the night we bonded.” Spock’s lips twitched momentarily. “And for you, your scent began to change before the tie was complete.”

“Wow,” that meant he had been pregnant even before they had left the cave. McCoy ran a protective hand once more over his belly. “So basically you are telling me that even your sperm is efficient.” 

“It would appear so.” Again there was the slight twitch to his lips. “I will see you tonight Leonard,” and with that the Vulcan left. 

McCoy followed him out, turning off the privacy screening to his office as he passed the door panel. Now that he was no longer in denial he found himself excited, he was going to have a baby. Even Jim was going to have a baby. Maybe there was some trepidation mixed in with his excitement the more he thought about it. Either way, things were going to get really interesting in the next few months. McCoy found himself in a far better mood than he had been for a very long time. Suddenly he found he didn’t mind being out in the middle of space so much. He had something to look forward to. 

McCoy caught movement out of the corner of his eye and the flash of a gold shirt as it dipped behind a bio bed. Nurse Palmer turned away from him quickly, trying to hide her smile. 

“Chekov, how is that leg doing?” A faint groan was his only response.

***

As Leonard’s shift was coming to a close he found himself getting more and more agitated. He was still confident in his answer to Spock earlier that day but he found himself apprehensive about the bonding. He knew he shouldn’t be because he trusted both Spock and Jim with his life, this should be no different. McCoy put down his final report and he glanced longingly at his secret stash of bourbon. What he wouldn’t give for some liquid courage at the moment, but he couldn’t, at least for nine more months. 

McCoy was startled out of his thoughts at a beep from his communicator. It was a message from Spock requesting his presence at the captain’s quarters. He supposed it was Spock’s way of trying to assure him he was still wanted. 

“Well ol’ boy,” McCoy mumbled to himself. “Better now than never.” 

***

Leonard stood in the hall, hovering in front of the Captain’s door not quite able to announce himself. Really, he was being ridiculous, or at least that is what he felt. He was a grown man after all and this was by far not the scariest thing that he had done in the past year even. McCoy growled in irritation with himself as he lifted his hand one more time towards the door….that suddenly opened on its own, with a passive Spock on the other side.

“Welcome Doctor. Please come in.” 

“Of course Mister Spock.” He hopped he was able to keep his irritation out of his own tone. At this point he wasn’t sure if it was himself or Spock he was irritated with.

As soon as he stepped in he found himself gathered into his best friend’s arms and embraced harder than ever before. 

“Okay kid,” McCoy groaned. “I need to breathe.”

“Sorry Bones,” Kirk stepped back a bit to look his friend in the eye. The smile on the captain’s face was absolutely radiant. “I can’t even begin to tell you how happy this makes me.” Bright blue eyes turned to Spock who still stood close by. “How happy this makes both of us,” Jim amended. 

“Indeed.” Spock placed his hand on McCoy’s lower back as he ushered the Doctor gently further into the room. 

It was even larger than the CMO’s which was of course to be expected as it was the Captain’s quarters. There was room for two chairs and a small sofa and what looked to be a meditation area along the window looking out to the stars. To McCoy’s left was a standard desk with a monitor and a dining table that would easily sit six. The Doctor again wondered just how much forethought he Vulcan had put into the design of this room. Just how long had Spock been planning on bonding the captain and himself? Was the bond to him an afterthought? McCoy mentally tried to beat down his insecurities.

“Doctor,” Spock’s voice was soft and comforting right at McCoy’s ear. He could feel the Vulcan’s warm breath caress his skin. “If it is alright with you, Jim and I would like to bond first before anything else.”

“Afraid I’m going to run away?” Leonard joked. 

“Hardly Doctor.” The hand on his back moved to his hip and the grip tightened, not enough to hurt but enough that McCoy couldn’t just step away, not that he wanted to. “Now that we have you here, we will not let you run from us.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Yes Bones,” Kirk moved in closer to his longtime friend until his body was pressed up along McCoy’s. The doctor could not stop the shudder that went through him as the remarkable blue eyes bore into his own. “That is a promise.” 

Spock moved flush against the doctor, his arm moving further around McCoy’s waist as his other hand reached up to grip at the back of the Captain’s neck. The doctor found himself leaning into the alpha but unable to look away from Jim. There was so much passion in the others gaze that Leonard forgot to breathe. When he finally recognized his bodies need for oxygen he found himself taking an audible small gasp. Kirk’s attention snapped to his mouth and McCoy was suddenly very aware of the affect he was having on the other omega. Jim was anything but shy and pushed the growing bulge in his pants into the doctor. 

Spock decided to act at that point. Using his hold on the captain’s neck he pulled Jim back away from Leonard. Those blue eyes turned to the alpha almost pleadingly as he begrudgingly obeyed and took one step back. Without Kirk pressed so tightly to him McCoy felt free to pull oxygen once more into his starving lungs. He was confused suddenly, warring with two halves of himself. One part wanted Jim back against him and the other needed the space to be able to just think. 

Spock and Jim were two different halves of an extreme. Kirk’s passion burned like a wild fire, barely contained under the surface. The passion in Spock was just as fierce but it was all under a tight control. When he showed his passion it was like water trickling down a stream from behind a dam. He didn’t show more than what he felt McCoy could take but the doctor knew what was behind that stone wall. 

“Jim,” the Vulcan’s voice was soft and warm but left no room for argument. “Before we take this any further I would like for us to complete the Vulcan bond.”

“Alright,” the captain agreed. His bright smile was back and Spock’s hand that was on Jim’s neck dropped back to his side. 

Jim moved off to the meditation area and started to arrange a number of pillows around in a circle. It was then that McCoy noticed that while the Vulcan had not moved the arm that embraced him he in turn had a death grip on Spock’s own waist. So much so that he was sure if Spock were human he would have left a bruise. 

“There is no need for concern Doctor.”

“I know Spock, it’s just…this is such a big step for me. After everything, I was okay with being alone and now I’m not going to be. My life is being turned upside down all over again.” McCoy rested a hand over his midsection where he knew there was a life growing inside of him. “Upside down in more ways than one.” He flashed a small smile to Spock. “But all in a good way.”

Spock studied him for a moment then nodded once. He released the Doctor but didn’t step away which was probably for the best as he was supporting most of McCoy’s weight at that point. When exactly had he become so clingy? The first officer moved an open palm towards the area Jim was now fluffing pillows, still not quite happy with their arrangement yet. 

“Please join us Doctor.”

McCoy walked the short distance across the room as Spock followed him. He paused as he watched the Vulcan light some incense and tapped lightly on a bell. The sound was low and resonating and Leonard was sure he could feel it in his very bones. The soft ring hung in the air for a moment as the alpha knelt down with his back to the stars. He made a small gesture to Kirk who knelt beside the Vulcan at a slight angle. Spock made the same gesture to McCoy and he did the same as Jim but on the Vulcan’s opposite side so that the three of them together made a loose triangle. 

“Leonard H. McCoy, do you join in this bond of your own free will?”

“Yes.”

“Then I shall join us together, our minds will forever be as one. We will always feel the other and be able to give each other strength in times of need. Each of us will hold a small piece of the other with them; we will be as one, always.” 

Spock reached out to both the Captain and the CMO with just his first two fingers extended. Jim linked his first two fingers of his own hand with Spock’s, gripping with his thumb then turned his own toward Leonard. The doctor followed suite until all three of them were physically connected.

As before with the bond of friendship McCoy shared with Spock he was pulled into a dream scape. The three stood in a wild desert each still holding onto one another’s hand. A sand storm blew about them blocking out the sun from time to time. The world shifted from shades of brown hues to bright reds, ever changing but none of it touched them. They stood submersed in the sands but untouched by the violent weather.

He felt more than saw that golden threat that he knew he still shared with Spock grow bright, that little ball of light that was nestled in his own mind seemed to become heavy. It did not invade; more like took up a permanent residency. McCoy closed his eyes and let himself focus on it. A gasp was torn from his lips as he felt the love and devotion wash over him in a tidal wave. Carefully McCoy gathered his memories of Spock, all their past arguments that he had secretly enjoyed, all the times when all he could do was admire the Vulcan and his control of his emotions, the admiration he had for the Vulcan’s strength of character and the love that had slowly started to burn in him after they escaped Krall. With a hesitant mental push he sent it to the golden thread and the warmth and love returned was instantaneous and McCoy felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders and some of the shifting sands slowed in their violent dance around them.

McCoy felt more than saw Spock’s attention focus in on Jim. When he looked over he saw the same gold thread that linked him with Spock glow between the other two. Unlike the thread that had been between McCoy and Spock this one was thick and strong, a sign he was sure of the mature bond they shared. It glowed brighter for a moment; as if it was being caressed then a new line began to grow. This one was forming between Kirk and McCoy. Bright blue eyes that seemed even brighter in the dreamscape focused on him and Bones was blown away as he felt the depth of love and devotion he knew Jim was capable of being focused on him. Leonard had never been the focus of such intense emotions in his life in some ways it was even more intense than Spock’s. There was no structure to the desires Jim felt none of the Vulcan’s tight control. McCoy felt engulfed by it.

The three of them together truly were a compliment to one another, they each tempered the other. The winds became quiet and the sands fell in slow motion to the desert floor. Everything had fallen into place and even the dream world around them represented that. They were three parts of one whole.

“It is done.” McCoy heard Spock’s voice in his head. It was odd but not uncomfortable, just different. “The bond is now complete. Together we are one; even the lives that we have created together shall grow and prosper from our bond.”

Spock gave both the captain and the CMO’s mind a gentle nudge to get them to look within themselves. McCoy did not pause as he followed Spock’s lead and he could suddenly feel it, see it even. Within his body was a bundle of energy, gold and blue blending together as it grew slowly. So fragile but growing, determined to be born, it was the child he carried. McCoy turned his attention to Jim and saw the same energy growing within the captain’s body. It was the same but different too, gold mixed with passionate red. It was a little larger than his own but just as beautiful. McCoy felt an undeniable wetness on his own cheeks, but for once they were tears of joy instead of pain. The same wonder that McCoy felt was reflected in his captain’s eyes. 

The dream world faded and they were once more in the Captain’s quarters grasping hands. McCoy felt lust and intense desire that did not come from him. He knew it was from Jim, the kid’s side of the bond was wide open and he was deliberately projecting to the doctor. McCoy met the other with a small smile and gave a subtle nod and the next thing he knew he was in the arms of his best friend and now bond mate. Their mouths joined in a desperate kiss as they battled for dominance. McCoy felt himself give in and would have fallen back if Spock had not suddenly appeared behind him. He could feel their desire for him and it was beyond overwhelming. McCoy allowed both the alfa and fellow omega to remove all of his clothes. Leonard had become a bundle of nerves as he felt their hands all over him, Spock’s mouth on his while Kirk sucked on a now exposed nipple, playing with the sensitive nub between his teeth. 

McCoy opened his eyes, unsure when he had closed them to start with. Spock’s firm naked body was still pressed behind him while Jim, who was now devoid of his own clothes, licked down his front leaving a wet trail along his own body in search of his ultimate prize. Vaguely McCoy wondered just when Spock and Jim had undressed but quickly decided that it did not matter. 

Spock suckled on his neck where the omega’s mating gland sat just under the flesh. The gland was nothing more than a left over remnant from a time long past. Evolution had rendered the gland useless as it originally served to bond an omega with an alpha through pheromones. Humans had long since lost the ability to scent out those pheromones but the physical response to the glad being broke still played a part in sex. Once the gland was broke it would flood the omega’s body with hormones causing a euphoric sensation in the omega and with the subsequent release of pheromones it, in the past would cause the same euphoric response in the alpha. Other than that the gland did not serve any real purpose but tradition still centered around it being something that an omega only allowed their chosen mate to have, the person they would spend the rest of their life with. Once broke the gland would leave a visible scar that showed the omega was mated. It was archaic tradition but McCoy was suddenly happy that it was not something that he had ever shared with his beta wife. There was also the fact that Spock was not human, not entirely, and he was more than able to scent both the flood of pheromones that he would produce. The thought alone sent a thrill through McCoy.

“Oh good lord, Jim!” McCoy chocked on a sob as the kid reached his destination. In one swift move he swallowed his dick, deep throating him. Leonard’s hands tangled in the golden waves as he alternated between pushing away and drawing him closer. He wasn’t sure if it was too much or he wanted more. “God kid!”

Strong hands found his own, relaxing his grip in the captain’s hair. His arms were folded over his own chest while one of Spock’s strong arms pinned them there. Holding him steady as the fellow omega worked his dick, one hand fondling his balls while the other reached between his own legs pulling on his own erection that looked red and angry. McCoy felt himself getting wet, his hole starting to ache with the need to be filled once more. The knowledge that Spock was hard and straining behind him was driving him mad. He wanted to feel the alpha once more. He wanted his knot more than he would ever admit. 

The Vulcan held him tight as he forced the doctor forward slightly so that he was leaning over Jim, still on his knees. He felt Spock manhandle him into the position that he wanted, forcing him to spread to his legs more and to add a little more tilt to his hips and then he was being entered.

“Ahhh!! Spock! Jim!” The doctor almost chocked on his own saliva as his mouth watered at the delicious sensations racing through him. His body was torn between the two warring sources of pleasure and he was drowning in it. 

Spock wasted no time taking him in hand. With his arms firmly trapped by the alpha’s one arm, he placed his other on the doctor’s hip. The grip held him firm, limiting his motion forward into Jim’s mouth as the other started to thrust. It was too much for Leonard and he felt himself reach his first peak in a swarm of flashing lights that blinded him for a moment. The alpha mounting him did not slow his pace as he pushed into the contracting channel. The sudden tightness burned but McCoy didn’t want it to stop. 

Jim released his now soft member and attacked McCoy’s mouth like a drowning man, pushing his own body once more against his friend and now mate. Spock released McCoy’s hip as he reached around the other to finger his wet opening. The captain mewled as he tossed his head back. McCoy wanted suddenly to reach out, to touch Jim but he couldn’t, not with Spock holding him as he was. He was at their mercy and he loved it. Jim snuck one hand between his legs feeling where Spock penetrated him, rubbing at his wet hole as Spock used him. Their mouths met once more as the kissed deeply. Each thrust from the Vulcan making it difficult to maintain the kiss for any length of time.

“He’s amazing, isn’t he Bones?” Jim gasped out as those fingers twisted deep in his own core.

“Yes…” was the only thing McCoy could say before he lost his ability to speak completely. He was nothing more than a bundle of sensation.

“Ahhh,” Leonard cried out as he felt it. It was the start of the knot, it had hurt so good the first time he felt it on that planet of ice and now he wanted to feel it again. The wide girth of the knot was putting a strain on his entrance and he found himself trying to spread his legs further apart to accommodate the Vulcan’s girth. “God Spock! Fucking do it!” McCoy gritted his teeth as he pushed back each time that swelling bulb would slip back out. “Dammit man!” 

Then it was done. The alpha gave one more snap of his hips pushing the knot in. McCoy squirmed as he felt it grow, locking itself tight within. He felt his own high growing, getting ready to crest a second time with Spock when he felt that warm mouth at his neck once more. Everything happened at once, through the bond he felt Jim’s own pleasure as he orgasmed on Spock’s fingers, he felt his own channel spasm as he felt the high of his own peak, he felt the warm flood of the alpha’s seed then he felt the pain of his gland being broke in his neck. The pain passed quickly and he was washed away on a wave of pleasure beyond anything he had ever experienced before. He felt his whole body shake with the release and he heard a distant scream, only seconds later realizing that the scream came from him. 

McCoy’s world went black.

***

McCoy slowly woke up not wanting to open his eyes, he felt both warm and content. There was a heavy, but not uncomfortable weight draped just below his chest and a warm but firm body behind him along with a firm rod and thick knot still stuck in his core. The doctor finally opened his eyes.

He found himself laying on top of a prone Spock who was gazing out at the stars that streamed by just outside the window. Kirk had his head snuggled just below his chest, sound asleep and looking peaceful. Spock gently ran his hand along McCoy’s arm drawing a contented sigh out of the other man. He took a moment and felt along the new bond that they shared. Spock was pleased and Jim was beyond happy, safely tucked away in his own dreams. McCoy looked a little further into himself and felt the life force of his own child once more and smiled. He felt his own heart swell to near bursting.

“Thank you Spock,” the doctor whispered.

A gentle kiss was his only answer and Leonard reached down running his hand through the soft golden waves of his captain. For once in his life, he knew what true happiness was and he never wanted to let it go.


	5. Chapter 5

Time was passing quicker than McCoy thought possible. It had been a full four weeks since they had bonded and he was still amazed at how quickly everything fell into place. Life was crazy and peaceful all at once and for the first time in a long time he didn’t dread going back to his quarters. He never realized that he had actually missed having someone to come home to. He still had the occasional long shift that was unavoidable but they were no longer self-prescribed and if he found himself finished before the other two he would simply find them on the bridge and usually one or both would find a way to end their own shift. Maybe it was the novelty of all of it that had yet to wear off but McCoy enjoyed the way both of his mates looked after him. He was sure there would come a time when he would find it more annoying than endearing but right now he loved the attention. He couldn’t remember a time he had not one but two people so concerned about him. He was used to being the one devoted to everyone else but not the other way around, not even when he was married. 

The past four weeks of ship life kept them all busy with different missions. The three of them weren’t even allowed the luxury of a honeymoon. McCoy had mentioned that the morning after the bonding once they were all awake and being called to their posts. Spock had given him a quizzical look as he composed a message to Starfleet and New Vulcan informing them that McCoy was now also to be considered bonded to the first officer. He had felt a little thrill run through him at that realization, he was more than just married this time, he was bonded to the Vulcan and Captain. 

For the millionth time since that night McCoy found himself running a hand over the small indent on his neck where his gland had once been. It wasn’t overly large, maybe the size of an almond, but it was there. It was the small scar left from the night they all became one. Jim had the same scar on his left shoulder. Spock would say it was not logical, but knowing it was there gave him comfort and even though he knew the Vulcan would deny it McCoy knew he enjoyed seeing the mark. He had caught him looking, or running his own hand over both him and Jim on that same spot. Just like any alpha showing pride in his choice of omega. 

The mission they had just finished had been more of a diplomatic one. The Federation had been called to aid a developing planet that had just taken to the stars with their own version of warp engines. The problem was they were located close to the Klingon neutral zone and the Federation had been concerned for their own safety being as the Klingons are not the friendliest of neighbors to start with. Their mission had been to drop off some Federation delegates to develop relations and to stay on as advisors to the planet. 

With that mission over they were currently headed back out into the unknown while he and Spock worked in one of the science labs after the official end of their own shifts. They had a growing collection of fauna that they had been collecting that needed to be studied and categorized. McCoy was always on the lookout for anything that might help him in the area of medicine and he had a number of potential samples with anti-carcinogenic properties that had his focus. He was waiting for Spock to finish preparing the samples before they could test its viability. 

Normally he probably would have been pestering Spock to pass the time but these days he was just happy to sit back and watch him. He found himself once more absently rubbing his broken gland and sighed in contentment. Spock looked up at him from across the table and McCoy just gave him a small smile. The Vulcan turned back to his work with no change in expression but what McCoy could feel along their bond was anything but that. There was love and perhaps a little concern for McCoy appearing so unfocused and perhaps he was, but dammit all, he was happy. 

“You guys do realize that the alpha shift ended about an hour ago, right?” 

Jim smiled as he came into the lab, hands in his pockets as he casually looked at the various plant samples around the room. Spock looked up as well as he watched Kirk come closer to their work station. Spock’s end of the bond was gathered up suddenly in what McCoy knew to be his instant concern for Jim being in a room full of potentially dangerous plants, but Jim wasn’t paying any attention. 

It had become pretty clear to all of them that McCoy was far more sensitive to the bond than Kirk. However; it had nothing to do with Leonard being a more talented telepath. Truth was he was just as talented as Jim in that regard which was to say there was no talent. Spock had explained it to them in terms of Jim being a person who held all things of importance close to himself, including his love so his natural tendency was to keep his side of the bond closed. McCoy was the opposite. He was passionate and very out spoken and so his side of the bond reflected that. He was almost always broadcasting his emotions and was quick to pick up on his mate’s emotions. The projecting but was kind of embarrassing at times especially when he was insecure about something. Anger had always been his default setting when unsure and that really hadn’t changed but it just didn’t work with Jim or Spock. Most times they knew what he was really feeling even before he did.

“Jim,” the alpha’s voice was carefully neutral as he watched the Captain walk about the room. “I would prefer that you waited in our quarters for us to finish. I can estimate a completion time or one point five hours.”

Jim scowled at the Vulcan. “Really Spock, you know me better than that. When have I ever been okay with sitting around by myself? Besides, it’s not like I am bothering anything here.”

Spock sat up taller and was preparing to start to list off all the reason that supported his request that the captain leave the lab. McCoy cut him off. “Jim, you have a knack for allergies. Not good for the kid,” the Doctor made a gesture to the other’s mid-section. “Remember that rash you picked up not a week ago?”

“Yeah, why do you think I am making a point not to touch anything?” The scowl came back, “and what about you? You’ve got a bun in the oven too.”

“Yes, but I am also a trained Doctor. Anything that might be dangerous I give to Spock.” The captain let out a long suffering sigh but he didn’t argue any further and instead took up the stool across the table resting his arms on the top of it. With Jim sitting in one spot Spock was able to relax some but the captain still held the majority of his attention. McCoy just rolled his eyes. 

“So Jim, you are at ten weeks now we should really do your first proper exam.”

“Exam?” Kirk’s blue eyes grew wide and he subconsciously looked to the exit.

“Not a physical, just a check to see how the pregnancy is going.” The captain still looked hesitant. “No hypos, I promise.”

“Okay I guess.”

“Spock, we will be back in about an hour. You got this right.” Spock just raised an eye brow at him. “Right, come on Jim.”

They walked down the hall but they didn’t have far to go before they reached the med bay. McCoy kept eyeing the captain to make sure he wasn’t going to run on him. Nurse Palmer greeted them as they entered and McCoy gave her a smile. He looked about but didn’t see Chekov, perhaps the kid was finally learning to stay out of the med bay. 

“Right, hop up on the bed.” McCoy said as he pulled the privacy screen around them and picked up his tricorder. 

“So as I live with you I am well aware that you are still having morning sickness, anything else bothering you that we haven’t noticed?”

“Not really.” Kirk laid down on the bio-bed with his arms behind his head and legs dangling off the edge, staring at the celling. 

“Come on kid, you sure about that?” He may not be able to do the telepathy thing like Spock but he was damn good at reading body language.

“Well,” he paused. “It’s a bit embarrassing but my chest is just so tender and it…..leaks. Very little but it is still there.” The kid still wasn’t making any eye contact.

“Jim, it’s all normal. You’re leaking what’s called colostrum. It is your body trying to prepare for the baby. Your chest is going to swell and keep swelling until you give birth.” McCoy looked back to his tricorder and messed with some of the settings as he mumbled more to himself than Jim, “I kind of figured that was why you started wearing tops to bed.”

“That’s messed up.” Blue eyes finally met hazel. “I’m only two and a half month in! What the hell! Just how big am I going to get?” Jim lifted his shirt to look at his own chest, he was a bit swollen but not bad, just looked like he had been hitting the gym a bit more but if they kept growing….

“Stop stressing, you aren’t going to turn into a double D model.” McCoy huffed as he continued to address Jim. “Kid, welcome to being pregnant. Why do you think I left that black padded halter top out for you?”

“You left it for me? I thought it was yours.”

“It was, I was hoping you would figure it out on your own. I noticed the top was gone so I assumed you had.” 

“No, I put in back in the bottom drawer.”

McCoy wasn’t sure if he wanted to just roll his eyes or smack the kid on the head. He felt a questioning nudge from the bond on Spock’s end. He sent back a feeling of calm he didn’t completely feel and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

“Okay, so listen up, you need to start wearing those halter tops during the day. If you do not I will have Spock put it on you.” The mental image he had run across his thoughts dissolved his sudden anger and almost made him laugh. He could see Kirk running around their quarters and Spock attempting to chase after him without actually breaking into a run trying to desperately get Jim to see the logic in simply wearing the shirt. It would be worth it just to see the confused exasperation on Spock’s face. Perhaps he should have Spock insist Jim put it on just so he could sit back and watch the show, he was pretty sure the replicator in their room was programed for popcorn. McCoy shook his head to clear it as he tried to turn his focus back to the task at hand.

“Now lift up your shirt so I can scan your uterus.”

“There is something so wrong with that statement.” The captain grumbled as he complied. 

“Don’t be such an infant.”

“I’m not, I’m just having one.” McCoy just glared. 

It only took a moment and the scan was done. McCoy synced his hand held device with the wall mounted view screen. McCoy heard rustling as Jim sat up to look over his shoulder. There on the screen was what was clearly a very tiny baby, a new life. 

“How big is it?” Jim asked in wonderment. 

“Just about an inch long, brain, heart and lungs are all starting to form.” 

Kirk lifted his gold shirt a little more as he looked at his own waist. It was not much but he had a small pooch. He had noticed he was getting softer around the midsection but now that he made a point to look he could see it. 

“Seems a little more real now doesn’t it?” there was a light tease to McCoy’s question and Kirk smiled as he ran his hand lovingly over his own stomach. 

“Yeah, I guess it does. So what about you? I can’t help but to notice that you have yet to run to visit the porcelain gods in the morning.”

“No, thankfully I haven’t had that problem yet. I have felt a bit queasy though, tired and I have to be careful that I don’t pass out and my chest is also sensitive but no real morning sickness.” 

“But that’s coming right? Is it just because you aren’t far enough along.”

“No I am, but Darlin, not every pregnancy is the same.”

Jim was silent for a moment. “That really sucks you know.”

“Sorry Jim, I’m not sure what to tell you.” 

Jim just continued to stare at his mate and friend. Anything that would have been said further was interrupted by the sound of the intercom calling for the captain. CMO and Captain shared a look of concern before Kirk walked over to one of the many communication centers throughout the medical bay. 

“This is the Captain.”

“Sir,” it was the young communication officer for the beta shift. “We are receiving a really strange signal that we can’t identify.”

Kirk rolled his eyes but kept the irritation out of his voice when he answered the young man. “I will be right there.”

“Are you sure this is something that they have to have you for? Shouldn’t the communication officer be at least able to tell you what kind of message they are receiving?” 

“It is his first actual assignment. I will check it out and by the time I am done perhaps both you and Spock will finally be free.” 

“Yeah, but to sleep.”

“Come on Bones.” It almost sounded like a whine.

“Jim, I am exhausted. I need some real sleep.”

“Fine, whatever.” His tone did not suggest that the conversation was really over but more like put on the back burner. In the past four weeks there hadn’t been a lot of recreation time so sex had taken a bit of a back seat. Jim was far from pleased with the turn of events.

Bones was pretty sure the Captain’s libido could actually rival a rabbit. Damn it all, now he had the image of Kirk as a cute little blond bunny humping everything in sight running around in his head. He would make an adorable bunny with such a sweet little nose and cotton tail. McCoy suddenly wondered if Spock had picked up on his stray thoughts, he hopped not. He really needed to get some sleep before someone carted him off to a padded cell somewhere. 

***

The captain walked onto the bridge and over to the communication’s officer who was looking a tad nervous. “What have you got?”

The kid flipped a switch so that the message could be heard by the bridge crew. The sound was unmistakable, at least to the Captain, three short beeps followed by three long followed by three short, then there was a pause and the pattern repeated itself. Kirk watched the kids face for a moment but there was nothing but a blank look. 

“You really don’t know what that it?”

Now the poor guy was shaking. Kirk did feel a little bad that he was putting him on the spot like this but this was basic stuff. “This should have been one of your first classes that you attended at Starfleet Academy.” Still nothing, Jim decided to have mercy on the kid at this point. Obviously if he didn’t know it by now there was a hole in his education. Jim thought back to a number of his instructors and wondered what they would have done if he had done something like this. An idea stuck him, one he was sure even Spock would approve of. 

“I would like you to write me a full report on the development of Morse code and its uses. I would also like a portion of that report to focus on SOS, what it stands for, when it was first used on Earth and I want the report to be done on your own time. Do I make myself clear?” Now he really felt old saying that.

The guy shrunk in on himself, no longer able to make eye contact with the captain. “Yes Sir.”

“Good, now that we know this is Morse code sending out a distress signal, can you tell me where it has been sent from?”

“Yes Sir,” at this the ensign perked up some as he pulled a star chart up on his view screen. “Form here Sir. At our current speed we should be there in perhaps six hours.” 

“Is there anything else being sent besides the SOS?”

“No, it seems like it is on a continual loop and it is getting weaker each time it recycles. It has probably been playing for a long time, based on the rate of degradation in the signal it has been playing for almost three hundred years.” Well, Jim thought, at least the kid was good with his math.

“Very well, helmsman, maintain current speed and current heading. I will be back in five hours. We will send a small landing party down to the surface to see what aid may be needed. Although by this point, I am not sure what kind of aid we could really offer.” 

There was a chorus of ‘yes sirs,’ as he left the bridge. He hopped the SOS wasn’t a precursor to something terrible but he was really looking forward to setting foot on solid ground. It had been almost two weeks since the last time he got off the ship and he was starting to get cabin fever. He didn’t care if Spock insisted that there was no such malady. He just didn’t understand. 

Jim was a bit surprised when he got back to their cabin to find both Spock and McCoy inside. Usually when they were absorbed in a project it was almost impossible to pull them away unless he harassed them. He was sure it probably had more to do with McCoy being tired than the project being completed. The doctor did seem rather haggard in appearance the past week. Spock was rather protective of both of them but he didn’t just come out and say it, more like used subtle comments and suggestions to get what he wanted out of the two of them. The only way to ensure McCoy stopped working is if Spock stopped. Jim thought it was kind of cute.

“So were you able to fix the problem?” McCoy asked as he looked up from his current book. Even when he was resting, the Doctor kept busy with something.

“Yeah, wasn’t really a problem though, you’d be proud of me Spock.” The Vulcan raised an eye brow at him. “I gave him a homework assignment.”

“You did what?” McCoy asked sounding confused.

“Yeah, the guy didn’t even know what Morse code was. He should have learned that first year at the academy.”

Spock sat a bit taller in his seat. “The ‘Enterprise’ has received a distress call? From another ship or a planet?”

“From a planet, we will be there in about six hours so I think we really should get some sleep before we head down to the planet.” Jim missed the look that McCoy and Spock shared as he pulled off his shirt.

“Jim,” McCoy spoke slowly, “you can’t be serious about going down to the planet.”

“Of course I am Bones,” Jim answered as he walked into their bathroom continuing with his nightly routine even if it was only going to be a few hours of sleep at best. “Who else is going to go?”

McCoy was shocked and Spock was tense, but not saying anything. Obviously this was going to be left up to him. “Jim, you and I can’t go down to the planet.”

“What are you talking about Bones, of course we can. How else are we going to find out what the heck is going on down there.” 

“Jim! You and I are pregnant! We can’t just go traipsing down to a planet without know what the hell is going on!”

“What are you talking about Bones? The two of us have both been pregnant for what, me ten and you seven weeks now, that didn’t stop us from going down to the last four planets.” 

McCoy rolled his eyes and he clinched his fists. “Those were planets that only had plant life and even then you walked away with a hell of a rash from the last one! This planet has people on it that had the sense to send out a SOS as in ‘save our souls’. If they are sending out a distress signal to the stars chances are something big and bad happened.” 

Kirk stepped out of the bathroom now dressed in only his boxer shorts and t-shirt. His face was starting to turn red. “It is also an older signal. It could still be on a loop that just wasn’t turned off and who to say SOS means the same to these people? It could just as easily mean ‘join our party.’”   
“Dammit man!!” The Doctor could feel his own blood pressure rising, how could Kirk be trying to joke about something like this? “You can’t be that much of an idiot!”

The muscle in Jim’s arms began to flex as his blue eyes fixed on the Doctor. “It doesn’t matter what you think, I am the Captain of this vessel and you do not get a say in the landing party I choose. If you don’t want to be a part of it then that’s fine, I will have M’Benga take your place.”

“And you better find someone to take your place too!” McCoy’s anger was boiling in his veins and it was consuming him. He was winding himself up to say more, to make sure Jim understood just how reckless he was trying to be but something changed in him he couldn’t quite explain and he paused. It was as if a wall had suddenly come down in his own mind, as if his anger was a different entity that had just been put in a box. He whipped around to look at Spock who was walking towards him. His expression unreadable but McCoy had no doubt that the Vulcan was doing something to him. 

Spock placed one hand on his shoulder and the cage dissolved in his mind. His anger was still there but rather than being a roaring lion threatening to tear him apart it felt more like a house cat hissing. McCoy was at a loss, he had never felt anything like that before. Spock met his gaze for a moment and he felt that unnerving warmth and confidence from the alpha directed towards him and he had no idea what to do with it.

This all happened in a matter of seconds, the amount of time it took Spock to walk from the table to McCoy. He dropped his hand from the doctor’s shoulder as he met the captain’s gaze. “The Doctor is correct Jim. It is not wise for you to join a landing party in this situation.”

“Of course you would take his side!” Jim, unlike McCoy was still stewing in his anger at the situation. He realized that he was pregnant but he was still the Captain! The only way that Starfleet would agree to their situation was as long as they were still able to carry out their duties. 

“It is not about taking sides Jim. It would be logical after we are able to run scans on the planet that a small landing party consisting of myself, Doctor M’Benga and a couple of security officers go to the surface to investigate. If there are no difficulties you could then join us.”

“So is that my fate now? To wait around for you to give me the okay to do my job?” 

“Jim,” Spock’s voice was soft. “Regulation has always mandated that there should be no more than one senior member of the bridge crew on an away mission at any given time. It is written that way so that in the event of a catastrophe the ship still has a functioning command structure. You simply choose not to follow that regulation and I have never pressed the issue as I knew it would not sway your decision. Until now it was not of great importance.” Spock hesitated as he tilted his head and studied the Captain. “You not being on the landing party in no way will indicate you as being unfit to do your duty as Captain of this vessel.”

“Stop fucking reading my mind.” Jim growled.

“I was not, I simply know you well enough to deduce what it is you are thinking.”

Jim didn’t say anything but his jaw was clinched as tight as his fists. “Jim,” Spock tired again, slowly approaching the captain like a caged beast ready to strike. “I can feel your determination and desire but it is simply not logical. If you insist on this course of action I will have M’Benga have you declared unfit for the mission.”

“You wouldn’t fucking dare.” The omega growled again at the alpha. Spock just raised an eyebrow. 

“I would, however, I would prefer you come to the realization that you have a duty to not only the crew but the life growing inside of you on your own.”

Kirk stared daggers at his first officer before he turned on his heels and stormed back into their shared bathroom. When he came back out he was fully dressed and headed to the door.

“Jim,” McCoy called out, finally finding his own voice again. “Where are you going?”

“Back to the fucking bridge, it’s obvious I won’t get any sleep here.” 

Leonard’s heart broke as he watched Jim go. “He does understand Leonard.” The Vulcan had moved back to stand beside him, close enough that their shoulders were touching. “He will find peace and balance once more when his anger settles.”

“But he is going to be exhausted! That isn’t healthy either.”

“It is a compromise. One I do not care for but I will accept.” Spock kissed McCoy on the temple. There wasn’t anything sexual about it, just meant to offer comfort and McCoy accepted it. 

“Spock? What did you do to me, earlier I mean?” McCoy didn’t bother to look away from the door. Part of him probably still hopping that Jim would come back through it.

“I offered you a chance to think about what you wanted to say without the influence of your anger.” 

McCoy still didn’t know what to think about it. Part of him wanted to panic over it. “Is that what it’s like for you? You know,” he gestured uselessly to the air. “How you feel your emotions?” 

“It is a technique taught to children through the parental bond as they become old enough to recognize their emotions and must learn how to control them. I used the bond that we shared to offer you a way to separate your emotions from your actions.” McCoy could feel the others gaze on him. “Does this upset you?”

McCoy finally looked at his lover. “I’m not sure.” He answered honestly. “I want to say yes but I can’t decide if it was because I’ve never had someone in my head like that or if I am honestly upset that you can control me like that.” 

Spock instantly looked concerned. “If you think that I was attempting to control you, you would be incorrect. I did not, nor would I ever do so. It is not my goal to take away something that you are feeling. The fact that you were calmer once I took down the shield was from your own doing. I did not stop your anger or even shape it, I simply shielded you. If you had wanted to break the shield you would have been able to do so, on your own.”

“But then why didn’t you do the same for Jim? To help him see that we were just trying to keep him safe.” 

“Leonard, you and Jim are not the same person and you do not respond to stimuli the same way. To do the same for him as I did for you would have angered him further. He already felt like he was being cornered. He had already heard and understood what we were telling him, he now needs the time to come to the same conclusion on his own, which he will.” Spock placed another kiss on McCoy’s cheek. “Your anger stems from the fear of your mate’s safety and that of the child he carries. Where other’s safety is concerned, your passions tend to push beyond your own ability to control. There is nothing wrong with that.”

McCoy didn’t say anything but just looked to the Vulcan. “If you so wish it Leonard, I will not do that again.” 

Was that what he wanted? Was it really that bad? After all Spock did was help in his own strange way. What would he have done if Spock hadn’t stepped in when he did? He knew Jim, loved him, but could it have ended with blows? Was he just trying to make things worse than they needed to be? He remembered Jocelyn and their fights and he was terrified. This is what scared him about relationships, too many factors and unknowns.

“Leonard,” the Vulcan almost sounded exasperated but there was nothing but love from the bond and warmth from the strong arms that embraced him. 

“I’ve got a head ache.” He mumbled finally letting his forehead fall against the Vulcan.

“You are tired and stressed. Come to bed.” Spock led him to the bed and he didn’t complain. “Would you like to change?”

“Not much point, have to be up again in five hours.” 

“You do not need to be up with us. That is the time that we will be arriving at our destination not the start of your shift.”

“Spock, you are crazy if you think I am not going to be there when you go down there.”

“Very well Leonard. Will you let me help you rest then?”

“What do you mean,” McCoy was a little concerned. He wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted to be there once they arrived at the planet. He didn’t really share Spock’s confidence in the Captain making the right choice.

“It will just be a gentle suggestion for sleep. Do not fear, I will make sure you wake up in time.”

“What about you?”

“I plan to meditate instead of sleep.” 

“Alright Spock.” It happened quickly. One minute he was awake and the next he was asleep. If only everything else was that simple.

***

Spock meditated until his internal clock informed him that it was time. He slowly walked himself out of his trance and took one slow deliberate deep breath to center himself before he opened his eyes. They had perhaps thirty more minutes until they were within sensor range of the planet, enough time to wake up the doctor. Spock stood and walked over to the bed and looked down at the other’s unconscious form and suddenly found himself loathed to wake him up. However, he had made a promise and so he nudged the other gently until he was met with a low growl. 

“Leonard, it is time to get up.”

“Fuck you.” McCoy turned over giving his back to Spock. 

Leonard felt a hand on his arm, the grip was not painful but it was tight, waking him up a bit more than he was just a moment before.

“Not likely, however; if you want to accompany me to the bridge as we discussed five hours ago then you must get up.” McCoy gave another groan. “I will not argue with you Doctor.” Damn, McCoy got the distinct impression he might have pissed Spock off a little.

“I’m up.” There was no movement to support this answer but Spock let go. He would freshen up himself and check on Leonard one more time. If he did not show sufficient signs of rousing he was going to let the other sleep.

When Spock stepped out of the sonic shower in clean attire he was pleased to see McCoy sitting up at least. His head was in his hands as he rubbed his face trying to push away the fog of sleep still in his brain. Spock kept an eye on the man as he went to the replicator to collect two cups of tea. Leonard, unlike Jim, did not have the typical nausea associated with pregnancy so far but he was clearly exhausted and would suffer dizzy spells quite often. This, of course, made the doctor very prone to falling.

The Doctor got up very slow, cautiously, taking a moment before he headed off to take his own sonic shower. It did not take him long before he reappeared looking only mildly more awake but refreshed. Spock held out the tea to his mate who scowled at the hot liquid before taking it and sipping at the warm liquid. 

“I miss my coffee.” He muttered under his breath as he followed the Vulcan out the door and down the hall. 

As the doors to the bridge swished open Spock wasted no time in going to his own station and McCoy suddenly found himself hesitating. Out of all three of them he was the only one who wasn’t actually needed on the bridge. He had never really thought about it before but he wasn’t usually on the outs with Jim so he never was worried about being invited or not. This time though he wasn’t completely sure. He took another small sip of the tea Spock had given him as he tried to feel Jim in the bond. He must have done something right because bright blue eyes turned his way and he could feel the other. He opened up to McCoy just a little and it was clear that Jim was still very much annoyed with him but not really angry. McCoy still hesitated though, not sure if he should walk over to the Captain’s chair or not. He knew he was leaking his own apprehension to both his mates but he wasn’t sure how to stop it. If it were not for the bond he would have just hidden himself behind a façade of anger and storm off but it would serve no purpose now, the cat was out of the bag. 

Jim’s gaze softened slightly and he did offer Bones a small smile and a gesture to join him. McCoy felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders as he moved over to his customary spot by the Captain’s chair taking another small sip of his tea. He would never admit it allowed or to Spock but he was kind of growing fond of the stuff.

“We are coming into sensor range now Captain.” Spock announced. “Planet is class M and…” The Vulcan paused seeming confused. “It is topographically almost an exact replica of Earth.” Sure enough as the planet became visible it looked as if they were starting their orbit over North America. 

“Any other readings Mister Spock?”

“Not at this time. There is currently nothing to indicate why an SOS has been sent. I have the coordinates of the source of the signal and it appears to be safe to beam down.” 

McCoy found himself tensing suddenly. Did this mean Spock changed his mind about them going down to the planet? He was suddenly stuck between fear and anger and he knew he was bleeding that into the bond. Enough so that both Spock and Jim were looking at him now, Jim’s eyes narrowed and McCoy just knew he was fucking up again. At that moment he just wanted a black hole to appear and the bridge and swallow him. He looked away from both of them and just focused on the view screen trying desperately to let go of what he was feeling. A warm hand was suddenly in his own, giving his hand a small squeeze to get his attention. 

“Spock will lead the landing party along with Doctor M’Benga and a small security team.” Jim spoke loud enough so that everyone on the bridge heard him but McCoy felt like it was actually directed to him. When Jim didn’t include either himself or McCoy in the landing party he finally felt the tension leave him. He gently returned the squeeze, still not looking at the Captain, and released the others hand.

“Very well Captain.” Spock stood from his station and headed for the turbo lift. 

“I will walk with you, Bones, you going to come along? Make sure Doctor M’Benga is set? I know he doesn’t have a lot of time in the field.”

“Yeah, sure.” He followed silently behind the other two. He knew it was more of a ploy for the three of them to have a few moments alone together. M’Benga was more than capable of gathering the proper supplies and was very well trained. Leonard was very selective when it came to the doctors he brought onto the ship. 

As soon as the doors to the turbo lift closed Kirk was all over him and he found himself pushed up against the wall and a tongue in his mouth and hands holding him tight. He would have lost his tea but it had disappeared from his hand quicker than he could process. He was sure Spock had something to do with it. His mind was slowly trying to catch up with the current events as he returned the kiss. Jim, his Captain, had him in a passionate embrace, one knee pushing between his thighs rubbing in just the right way that had him moaning. 

As quickly as it started it stopped, Jim pulled back and McCoy almost fell in his attempt to follow. Spock’s arm around his shoulders stopped his forward momentum and he met his captain’s eyes. 

“Bones, don’t ever doubt that I love you, even if I am mad. I’ll get over it.”

Jim turned his attention to Spock and held out his first two fingers to his first officer who returned the gesture after handing the tea back to McCoy. They let their fingers rest together for a moment before they both dropped their hands. Apparently they were okay now too, even if Jim still seemed to be tense and short. 

By the time they reached the transporter pad the others for the away team were already there. M’Benga was a smart man and while he had not done a large number of away missions, he was still familiar with what was needed and was well prepared. McCoy still didn’t like the idea of the Vulcan going down but as a first officer it was part of his job. It was still better than Jim going down. He would have to talk to the Vulcan and Jim both about birth control, abstinence was clearly not an option when it came to the two of them as a form of birth control. 

McCoy’s heart clinched in his chest as he watched the transporter disassemble the ‘Enterprise’ crew members to send them down to unknown dangers. 

“Come on Bones,” Jim said suddenly, looping his arm into McCoy’s. “Let’s head back to the bridge.” McCoy didn’t argue taking another sip of his now lukewarm tea and walked with him, arm in arm back to the bridge.

***

It took no more than an hour for Spock to contact the ship with less than good news. McCoy sat at Spock’s station as he listened to the communication officer answer the call. It had been exactly what McCoy had feared, the landing party was at the mercy of an unknown disease. All had been affected with the exception of Spock. Selfishly McCoy was relived until Spock pointed out that he could be a carrier. He was just as stuck as the rest of the landing party until this problem was solved. M’Benga requested some more sophisticated equipment but McCoy knew that this was a situation out of the other doctor’s experience. He had all the read outs from M’Benga’s equipment run through Spock’s station so that he had a live feed of what was being done. He could also alter things as needed. It would have been easier if he was actually there but then he would be infected and the child he carried would be at risk. He knew Jim was feeling the same. However, it was worse for the Captain. At least Leonard had a problem to work through, his mind was busy. 

Thankfully Spock started to send notes about the disease from the people who once lived on the planet to the ship and Jim jumped on the chance to do something, to contribute in some way. As the Captain read through the notes it became clear that the people had wanted to find a way to prolong life but instead created the disease that ended up killing them all. Well, all but the children. Since the landing party had arrived they had been hounded by a group of children. They had only been able to catch one, a young girl named Miri who had told the about all of the adults going mad and then dying. Spock had been the one to come up with the idea that the virus was triggered by the glandular changes of puberty, as it was the only logical reason for the children being the only survivors from an event that had happed three hundred years in the past. 

McCoy still struggled with the idea that the children Spock had encountered were three hundred years old. All of them were ticking bombs; if they didn’t die from the disease then they were going to die from a lack of resources. It didn’t take the landing party long to take note of dwindling supplies. The world they lived in was falling apart and it didn’t sound like they even understood that. Three hundred years may have passed for them but they were still children. 

“Bones, how is it going over there? Spock is due to call back in about ten minutes.”

“I already sent the numbers back to him.” 

“And?” Jim prodded.

“They have less than two days left before they will start dyeing.” 

“Have you found anything yet?”

“Jim stop! I need to concentrate!” McCoy felt more than saw the apology from Jim. He started yet another simulation on a possible antiviral solution to see if it was successful in breaking down capsid, or protein coat of the virus. If he could find the right combination he could eradicate it but so far this particular strain was very resilient.

“Ensign, contact Mister Spock. He’s late checking in.”

“No response sir.” 

McCoy looked up and his heart sank. Leonard felt along the bond and could tell Jim was there with him. Together they pushed along the thread that tied them all together and they both found Spock; he was alive but unsettled about something. He sent back the equivalent of a gentle caress to both of them to let them know he was okay but then they both felt themselves being pulled back into the dream scape of the dessert. It was something that only Spock could do, although he insisted that Jim and Leonard could learn if they tried. They could all hear the voices from the rest of the landing party coming from the once more shifting sands. Everyone was upset and Spock was trying to keep everyone from killing each other. It took only a moment but Spock was able to inform them as to what was going on.

Apparently the children of the planet had taken their communicators but the situation was getting desperate. The disease was affecting everyone’s ability to function so it was going to be left up to McCoy. He understood and pulled himself out of the dream, which perhaps he would be impressed with later if everyone lived, and forced himself mentally back to the bridge. It was now or never and he tried yet another simulation in the hopes that he would get it right this time. People were counting on him. 

McCoy watched with bated breath as the numbers finally came up in his favor. There was an obvious degradation in the structure of the virus itself allowing for the average immune system to destroy it. McCoy programed the antiviral into the computers synthesizers, his fingers flying on the controls as he calculated the dosing needed for each individual on the away team from memory along with decontamination plans once they were back on the ship to avoid spreading it to any other crew members, namely Jim and himself. 

“Jim! I got it!” He didn’t waste time for a response as he headed for the doors and down to the closes transporter room with a synthesizer. Once there he typed in his order and the door opened with five hypos waiting filled with a bright red liquid and a canister. He gathered them quickly and turned to the transporter room. 

“Coordinates sir?”

“Shit,” he hadn’t thought to ask that in his haste. He closed his eyes and sent out the question along the bond. Both Spock and Jim answered him with a series of numbers that the Doctor then recited aloud to the Ensign. He placed the hypos along with a hastily written note with instructions to Spock then nodded to the tech. He watched it all disappear in a shimmer of light. 

He found himself leaning heavily against the wall of the transporter room, listening along the bond to see if it all went well. His answer came rather quickly in the form of an image. His best guess was that Spock was letting him see through his own eyes, or was he just sending an image into his own mind? It was all Vulcan voodoo to him but he was happy it was working now. Apparently the drug knocked the others out but they were all stable and the blue blotches on their skin started to disappear. It was a success; McCoy gave a huge sigh of relief. He could feel Jim’s eagerness to get his team back on board but Leonard warned him about the possibility of contamination. He felt Jim relent and left it up to his CMO to handle the landing team’s arrival back onto the ship. 

“Get this transporter ready for a level two decontamination. I will send some nurses up to aid in the process.” An impenetrable force field came up surrounding the pad. He took a second canister that he had collected from the synthesizer and placed it in the panel on the wall by the force field. 

“Kirk to McCoy?”

McCoy nodded to the ensign who opened the channel for him. “McCoy here.”

“How are we looking Bones?” 

“We are ready for the landing party to beam up.”

“Good, Spock reports that it will be perhaps another twenty minutes before they will be ready to beam back. A few of the landing party are still unconscious.”

“He got the communicators back I take it?”

“Yep.” 

“Wonder how he managed that.” McCoy said more to himself than to the Captain as he headed for the bridge. Might as well go to where the current action was. 

True to his estimation about twenty minutes later Spock and the landing party was back aboard and perhaps another twenty minutes later after decontamination had Spock coming onto the bridge. McCoy gave the alpha a wide smile as he walked up to his science station. Leonard had his chair and at the moment showed no sign of vacating it. Spock didn’t seem to be bothered by this and simply leaned against the counsel. 

“So Mister Spock, am I to believe that you were out smarted by a group of children.” McCoy’s smile got a little bit bigger as he teased the alpha.

“I do not believe that it would be accurate to say I was outsmarted by a group of children. I was merely drawn into a distraction.”

“But they were able to run off with all of your communicators.” Leonard prodded again.

“Yes, but I was also able to retrieve those communicators back.” McCoy and Jim were both smiling at him and he felt a sudden need to justify himself further. “Even though they had the appearance of children they were hundreds of years old so it is inaccurate to call them just children.”

“Face it Spock, you were out done by kids.” McCoy was enjoying himself. “What are you going to do when you have your own little ones running around?” Spock just raised an eye brow at him and Jim was practically vibrating his own amusement. “Darlin, you are so screwed.” McCoy laughed as he stood he gave Spock a small kiss on the cheek as he turned to leave the bridge. Crises averted, lives saved now there were reports to be done. No rest for hard working doctors or captains, but it was all worth it in the end.


	6. Chapter Six

McCoy and Kirk sat together in a chair that was really designed for one. It had started with Leonard sitting down followed by Jim who was determined to fit in the same chair. Their current position had Jim almost completely on McCoy’s lap. Kirk’s legs were draped over McCoy’s with only a quarter of his hind end actually making contact with the seat cushion. McCoy had turned his body to face his mate so that their ever growing bellies were pressed together. Leonard rested one hand on Jim’s leg gently holding while the other was draped across the Captain’s shoulders with Jim’s head resting on the Doctor’s shoulder. Jim was alternating between stroking his own belly and McCoy’s. Both the Captain and McCoy were not wearing shirts. It was unspoken but they had found an odd comfort in the skin to skin contact and the gentle flutters of movement coming from within. 

McCoy had entered the twenty fourth week of pregnancy and Jim had finally moved into the third trimester of his own. Jim was really starting to show, his uniform tops had to be altered to cover his growing belly, there was no denying that Jim looked pregnant. So far McCoy, while he was also showing, could pass off his pregnancy as a beer belly if he wanted. Jim was bothered by the fact McCoy’s pregnancy seemed to be going so much easier than his own and he had been quit vocal about it. The Doctor kept trying to remind Jim that each pregnancy was different and he couldn’t keep comparing himself to McCoy. After all, McCoy’s next pregnancy could be far different. Wasn’t that a crazy thought? Leonard hadn’t even given birth yet and he was already considering a second child. 

Spock had already let it slip that they were both having boys. Apparently the Vulcan was unaware that some humans preferred to wait to find out the sex of their child. Vulcans were able to tell what sex their child was going to be as it developed through telepathy. The Vulcan had found the idea illogical to not want to know but still apologized after both he and Jim had attacked the alpha and his logic. Spock had just stood by silently while the two omegas explained that sometimes humans like to be surprised. Actually it was more like McCoy shouted and Jim talked. At the end Spock had apologized again and Leonard and Jim had accepted. McCoy then had been quick to tell the Vulcan that if he hadn’t told him he would have done the scan to find out for himself anyway. The look of utter confusion was priceless before the Vulcan did whatever he did to the things he felt and his face was once more neutral. Leonard was sure there was a fair amount of annoyance directed towards him though and he would unabashedly do it again if he could. 

Today had started off with Jim falling out of bed and McCoy almost fainting. Looking back McCoy found it kind of comical the way Spock didn’t seem to know who to go to first. Leonard had managed to catch himself before he went down and he didn’t completely lose consciousness so Spock had gone to the Captain instead, helping the other up and back onto the bed. No damage had been done to either but Spock had clearly been disturbed stating that they should both take the day off to rest. They had both agreed with little argument simply because they were both tired. Ship life did not allow for a lot of down time and the long shifts were wearing them all down. Jim had argued a bit but Spock had been quick to point out that they were in open space currently and the likelihood of something of importance happening within the next twenty four hours was very small. Actually, Spock had given a number but McCoy had not been listening at that point. Shortly after Spock had left them they had ended up in the chair gazing out the long window in the Captain’s quarters. 

Jim stretched gently and his lazily rubbing hand pressed gently along the curve of Leonard’s belly slowly running up to cup a small sensitive breast. The gentle caress was all it took for a small bead of sweet colostrum to from at the nipple which Jim instantly lapped up. The arousal that shot through McCoy and straight to his dick was instantaneous and he let out a long moan. He ran his own hand from Jim’s knee to his own chest to knead the tender flesh around the Captain’s own nipple, watching in his own fascination as a dribble of thick yellow fluid came forth. Neither of them was actually producing milk yet and they wouldn’t until after they gave birth and regardless of the fact McCoy understood all the changes in both his and Jim’s body he was still fascinated. McCoy caught the thick drop with his finger and placed it to his own lips, sucking softly as he let the flavor sit on his own tong as Jim continued to lap gently at Leonard’s chest. McCoy shifted in his seat as he felt himself getting wet, a familiar slick starting to run down his own legs. 

“Okay Darlin,” McCoy moaned softly again as he cupped Jim’s face. “I can’t take much more of that. Getting a bit sore.” 

Jim gave him what McCoy had started to consider his evil smile as he moved in to take Leonard’s mouth instead. Their tongs were engaged in a battle for dominance as they ran their hands along each other’s form. McCoy dropped his hand to Jim’s hip and hesitantly let it go lower squeezing the soft mound of the Captain’s ass. The thin fabric of Jim’s sleeping pants did little to hide the growing wet spot that mirrored Leonard’s or the hard erection tenting Jim’s front. He knew he wasn’t fairing any better than Jim and gasped into the other’s mouth as a hand cupped his balls. Instantly McCoy spread his legs as much as his position would allow.

“God Jim stop, please.”

“Why?” Jim asked, honestly confused.

“Spock…” 

“Isn’t here and won’t care if we have a little fun.” McCoy looked hesitant. “Trust me, it isn’t like we can get each other pregnant. Spock, in true alpha fashion, already took care of that.” McCoy still didn’t move and Jim rolled his eyes. “If you’re that worried, just ask him yourself. Can’t you feel him watching?” Jim moved in to kiss along his jaw line.

Leonard took the Captain’s advice and instantly felt Spock in their bond, warmth washed through him and he was surprised he hadn’t noticed it beforehand. “Come on Bones, please?” 

“Alright,” the CMO conceded and felt a new rush of lust warm his overheated skin. 

Jim climbed out of his lap and quickly removed his sleeping pants and stood before McCoy in all his necked glory. He had a gorgeous cock, long and thick for an omega with the tip just barely touching the soft curve of his pregnant belly. McCoy stood and pulled off his own pants, freeing his own erection bounce slightly in the open air as he kicked away his clothes. He was not quite as long as the Captain but he was equally thick. Spock as an alpha still had them both beat in length and girth but both omegas had nothing to be ashamed of. 

Jim leaned forward and peppered small kisses up Bones’ neck and jaw once more and McCoy found himself closing his eyes as he embraced the other burying his face in against his mate as he breathed in Jim’s scent. “Bones,” the other breathed in his ear. “Take me, please?” 

McCoy paused unsure and sent the question back to the alpha. Most alpha’s were possessive by nature and didn’t take kindly to anyone but themselves penetrating their omega. While he doubted that Spock would lose it on him if he did he still wanted the alpha’s approval. His answer came in the form of lust that was not his own. Jim must have felt it to because he suddenly gasped as he pushed himself harder into McCoy’s arms and then gave a small laugh. 

“I think we got someone’s approval. How do you want me?”

Bones didn’t think he could get any harder until Jim uttered those last few words. “On your knees, brace yourself on the chair.”

Jim beamed him a sensual smile as he quickly complied. McCoy watched as the Captain knelt down, spreading his legs wide as he settled his chest and arms in the seat of the chair, his tight pink entrance winking at him as Jim pushed his hips out inviting him in. Leonard knelt behind his mate, placing his hands on Kirk’s hips as he lined himself up. At the first brush of the tip Jim whined and pushed back but McCoy found himself hesitating once more until he felt Spock. Spock’s desire pushed him forward and in one quick stroke McCoy was bottomed out in his Captain. The sensation of being gripped tight in that searing hot channel almost overwhelmed him and he had to catch himself before he fell onto Jim’s back. With one hand on an arm of the chair and the other on Jim’s hip he gave his first few tentative thrusts. Jim’s pregnant belly bounced gently with the movement and the Captain let out a soft sigh of contentment. McCoy’s own channel was desperately clinching, aching to be filled even as he pushed deeper into the body beneath him. He found himself almost desperately wishing Spock was physically there with them. He rotated his hips so that he would hit that sweet spot that had Jim crying out and arching back into him. 

“God Bones!” Jim gasped suddenly his knuckles going white as his grip tightened on the seat cushion, “God, can you feel him?!”

Leonard found himself gasping, eyes growing wide as his hips stuttered in their rhythm. He could, McCoy started to shake, his breathing coming in short quick pants coupled with a small whine as he felt himself being split open on a phantom dick pressing into him. Leonard looked behind him but Spock was nowhere to be seen but McCoy could feel him in his very core. That long, hot, thick rod was there and he cried out suddenly. The phantom dick started thrusting in and out of his own body, thick drops of his own slick splashed on the floor and he in turn started to thrust again into Jim. Leonard whimpered as he drove faster into the willing body beneath him, the room was filled with the sound of slapping skin and an obscene squelch of Jim’s slick as McCoy’s pace increased.

“Jim!” Bones gasped, “I can feel him,” he was almost sobbing now. “I can feel him in me! God Jim, he’s there! Fuck, he’s so big! Ahhhh!” The Doctor’s eyes were still wide in shock, his mouth in the shape of a perfect oh, as he threw his head back panting wildly as the Captain clenched down on him shouting out his own passion.

Phantom hands were running along his sides and the member spearing his core was swelling as it continued to plough into the Doctor. McCoy lifted one leg up and planted his foot flat on the floor to try and relieve the pressure in his own ass from the phantom dick. He gripped both arms of the chair that was suddenly threatening to slide away from them as he pounded his friend and lover. McCoy was so lost at this point that he didn’t know if it was him that was setting the pace or Spock’s ghost. At the moment it didn’t really matter to him as long as it didn’t stop. The phantom hands ran along his pregnant swell and up to his nipples and squeezed. It was too much and Leonard screamed his release pushing in one final time as Jim clenched down on him reaching his own peak. 

The two remained still for a moment as they tried to catch their breath. Leonard gently pulled out his now soft member and sat down on his haunches, head tilted back with his eyes closed. He felt a gentle pull on his arm and looked to see Jim lying down beside him and away from the obvious wet puddle from both their slick on the shiny black floor. They would have to mop that up later, before Spock came off shift but right now he didn’t care. McCoy laid down with his Captain and mate, his head on the other’s shoulder while they both struggled to slow down their breathing. 

“That has got to be the strangest thing I have ever done…or felt.” McCoy finally spoke, his voice sounding too loud in the silent room. He couldn’t decide if it was his imagination or he was still feeling Spock.

“Yeah, I think I have new kink.” 

McCoy looked to his Captain in shock. “You are so weird.” 

“What!? You can’t tell me that you didn’t enjoy that too! You were very vocal about it after all.” 

“What….what did it feel like to you?” Leonard asked hesitantly.

“God, it was like you and him were both inside me, every time you would pull out it was like he was pushing in. And those hands,” Jim rubbed his belly gently. “It was like he was touching me everywhere at once.” Jim looked at Bones. “What about you?”

“It was like he was driving me, like I didn’t have any control.” He didn’t know how else to describe it. “He was in me, touching me. He was everywhere.”

“That was freaking awesome, don’t you think Bones?”

McCoy didn’t answer right away as he thought about it. When he finally did speak Jim had to strain to hear him. “I miss the knot.” 

Jim burst out laughing. “I’m sorry Bones, I’m not laughing at you. I swear.” McCoy gave him a small almost shy smile and Jim gave him a quick kiss. “It’s just that was the last thing I expected you to say and…I missed that part too.” 

***

Spock sat silently on the bridge looking straight ahead. Anyone who looked at him would only think he was in deep concentration, and they would not be incorrect in their assumption. However, it was not the stars that he was contemplating. 

“Sir, would you like me to turn in your report to engineering.” 

Spock slowly and deliberately turned to look at the blond yeoman standing beside him. He glanced down at the data pad in his lap and turned back to the young woman. “Negative, I have yet to finish analyzing all of the data within.” 

The yeoman nodded and turned away to continue with her other duties. Spock had only told a half truth, he knew what was in the data pad and he could have passed it on but it was also the only thing that was currently hiding his raging hard-on from the rest of the crew. He was struggling more than he would ever want to admit to get himself back under control over his rather unwise move from earlier. The alpha in him was demanding that he leave the bridge and return to his quarters and knot both of his omegas. Realistically he could not do that until the end of his shift which he still had eight hours of. When he had felt the first strings of desire from Jim and the matching lust and uncertainty from Leonard he had only meant to offer his support. However, when Leonard’s mind nearly cried out for him he had made the decision to try something new with their bond with some very surprising and….arousing results. 

Leonard was such a gentle soul that put everyone’s needs above his own. He needed to be reminded that he was important and that others cared for him, for who he was and not because he was a talented Doctor. It still alarmed Spock how unsure of himself Leonard could be. In bed he submitted to Spock completely. Leonard craved it, he begged for Spock to take control just as he did a few minutes ago even if the Doctor didn’t realize that was what he was doing. McCoy needed an alpha, was even desperate for one. Even if things hadn’t ended the way they had with his ex Spock doubted that the marriage would have ever lasted. There was simply no way a beta would have been able to give the doctor what he needed most. He needed to be able to give control up to someone he could trust and Spock was honored to have that trust. 

Jim filled another need for the alpha inside Spock. He offered a challenge; there was always a fight for dominance. It was never enough to truly rile the alpha beast within but enough to push his control before Jim would give in. The first time he tied the Captain there had been a last minute struggle from the unfamiliar sensation of having an alpha actually penetrate his inner most channel. The fidgeting form had almost dislodged him and he had to press himself more firmly against the whining Captain as his seed gushed into that tight passage. That first tie had lasted almost two hours due to Jim’s nearly constant fussing. Jim would still try and fight his knot but it was meant as a tease. 

Spock tried to clear his head. His current train of thoughts were doing nothing to help calm the heated problem in his own trousers. He had to find something else to think on in order to regain his own tight control. Spock turned his attention back to the original data pad that he need to finish reviewing and turn back in so that Scotty could start his adjustments to the warp core. 

“Sir?” The yeoman was back with another data pad for him. “This just came in.”

“Thank you.” As he read the words on the data pad is was the equivalent of a bucket of cold water washing over him. The heat in his blood simmered and he cringed inside but showed no external sign of his own thoughts. 

“Mister Sulu, change our heading to 036.231. We will be meeting the New Vulcan ship ‘Shariel’.”

“Aye, aye, Commander.” 

***

Spock entered the Captain’s quarters at the end of shift to find Kirk and McCoy sitting at the table chatting with one another. A seat had been pulled out for him and there was a hot bowl of soup waiting. Both omegas gave him a smile, McCoy was obviously blushing though and looked away quickly as Spock sat down. 

“So, I never got a call about things falling apart so I take it all went well today?” Jim asked. 

“It did, however; we received new orders.” Spock handed a data pad he had brought with him to Jim who looked it over quickly. 

“Oh,” he continued reading. “Oooohh.” Wide eyes met McCoy’s.

“What is it?” He was getting nervous now. “What the hell do they want us to do now?” 

“Go pick up the in-law it looks like.”

“What?” McCoy looked over to Spock.

“We are to pick up my Father and take him to a summit. His presence has been requested as a respected Ambassador.”

“Oh,” now McCoy was a bit confused. “He knows about the three of us, right?”

“Yes, I informed him when I also informed New Vulcan and Starfleet. He is also aware of the children that you carry. I believe that is why he has asked us to meet him at a halfway mark between our current location and that of the summit instead of continuing on his current transport.” 

“So, was he okay with you mating two humans?” McCoy asked, still not one hundred percent sure what had both Spock and Jim so tense over. 

“He is Vulcan,” Spock stated as if that should be explanation enough but continued further anyway. “My Father has not expressed any feelings on it one way or the other. However; given the fact that he also married a human I am sure that it would not matter to him that I have also done the same.”

“Yeah,” McCoy kept pushing. “But when he married your mother your species also was not on the endangered list.”

“He has expressed something along those lines when last we spoke but I am unconcerned with his opinion of who I chose to mate with.”

“Dammit man, then why do the two of you look like you just got caught with your hand in the cookie jar and your Papa is coming down to give you an ass whopping?” 

Spock just looked at him blankly for a moment as he tried to translate that statement. “Doctor, I fail to see what a jar full of sugary human snacks has to do with the current conversation.”

“Sarek hates me alright?!” Jim said as both humans ignored Spock.

“Jim, if Sarek is a Vulcan then he doesn’t hate. Right Spock?”

“You are correct Doctor, however; my Father has been less than satisfied with Jim since the Nero incident.” 

“Wow, okay and he didn’t consider what might have happened if he hadn’t taken the ship. Not that I am trying to insult you Spock, because I’m not.” Spock just looked at him blankly and McCoy couldn’t decide how to make anything he said further not sound like some sort of insult so he changed tactics. “So Sarek is coming for a visit. He will be with us for what, a few days at least?”

“Two point eight days.” Spock confirmed.

“And we pick him up when?”

“Tomorrow at thirteen hundred hours.” 

“So we will figure it out then. If he gets to be too much of an ass, we don’t have to see him again. Unless you want to Spock, sound like a plan?” McCoy looked between the other two.

“I agree Leonard.” Spock finally said with a slow nod. 

Jim nodded his agreement as well and everyone went back to eating their own meals in silence. Jim finished first so he collected the plates and put them in the recycler before he sat back down to look over the rest of the repots Spock had brought back with him. McCoy thought about going to get one of his medical journals but something else was bothering him and he was afraid if he didn’t say something now he would lose his never to do it later. He took a deep breath. 

“Spock about earlier today,” he looked up to see he had Spock’s complete attention. “How did you umm… How did you do what you did and was that really you or was I going crazy?” 

“I assure you Leonard; your mental facilities are completely intact. When I felt your need for me I decided that I would try something new. I had no idea that it would work as well as it did. I supplied both of you with a powerful memory of a time when I had you both.” Spock tilted his head to the side as he studied Leonard. “Did you enjoy it?” 

McCoy felt his cheeks burning a deep crimson and he looked over at Jim who had a grin that would make the Cheshire cat proud.

“Fuck Spock, that was amazing.” Jim piped up. “And don’t let him fool you, Bones got a kick out of it too. He’s just too embarrassed to say it.”

McCoy kicked Jim under the table who had the decency to at least look a little sorry.

“Is that a correct assumption Leonard?” 

McCoy sighed, “I guess, it wasn’t bad I just would have rather actually had you there. It’s just, are you sure you’re okay with what Jim and I did? I’ve known alphas in the past that went ballistic over something like this.”

Spock was starting to understand a bit more of why Leonard was so unsettled. “Leonard, you are both already very obviously pregnant. If you were not I perhaps would not have been as supportive of the two of you enjoying intercourse without me actually being present. As you are both bonded to me, an alpha, there is only a .000001% chance of either of you producing enough sperm in your ejaculate in order to get the other pregnant. However; Jim has a miraculous ability to defy all odds and you, Leonard, have already shown yourself to be quite virile. You not only conceived almost immediately after coitus but you also succeeded in impregnating a beta female. If neither of you had yet to conceive the alpha in me would have been quick to discourage your joining. With that not being a concern, I have no reason to go, as you said, ballistic. Also, as a Vulcan it is not in my nature to harm either of my mates. You will never have to fear my reactions. Does that help put your mind at ease Leonard?” 

“Yeah, a bit I guess.” 

“Are you thinking about that alpha and omega couple from the Academy?” Jim asked suddenly.

“Not just them, there have been others I came across in my time as a Doctor in Georgia.”

Spock stood and knelt next to the Doctor. “Leonard, you do not need to fear me. I made a promise to protect you and Jim. I do not take such promises lightly.”

“I don’t fear you,” McCoy was a little taken aback because the idea of him fearing Spock just seemed ludicrous. “I guess I am still adjusting to all of this.”

“Good then come with me.” Spock stood bringing McCoy with him. “You too Jim, after the events of today I find myself desiring both of you.”

At that Jim stood up quickly already pulling his shirt off as the three of them walked over to their bed. In no time at all three were undressed and followed Spock’s lead onto the bed. Spock laid himself out in the center with his back propped up with some pillows along the wall with his legs spread and his member standing at attention. He gestured for Jim to come to him which he did. Spock nudged him into position in between his legs with his back resting along his font and Jim’s hind end on the bed, Spock’s monster erection trapped between them.

“Now McCoy, I want you to put Jim’s legs on your shoulders.” 

“Alright…” Both he and Jim were more than ready as they figured out where this was headed. Jim was gripping the comforter under his hands as McCoy lined himself, not daring to push in until Spock told him to. 

“Now, Leonard, to show you that as an alpha and as your mate that I can handle both of you enjoying intercourse I want you to take Jim, push in, slowly.” McCoy nodded slowly and did as he was instructed gripping tight on Jim’s thighs as he did. He felt himself go balls deep and stopped, only then remembering his need to breathe. “Look at me Leonard.” McCoy opened his eyes as he met the deep brown ones of his alpha. “Good, now take your Captain, make him feel you.” 

McCoy didn’t ever think he would find following the Vulcan’s demands like this would get him this hot. He let go of Jim’s legs and grasped onto Spock’s knees instead which allowed Jim’s legs to part and fall to the crook of his elbow. Spock had grabbed onto Kirk’s shoulders pushing him back into each of McCoy’s forward thrusts. Each time their bodies crashed together there was a slight jiggle in Jim’s chest as his pert nipples bounced. It all had Leonard’s blood set a flame and when his eyes lifted a little higher he was met by Spock’s intense gaze. Even during sex the Vulcan showed little expression except in his eyes, it was all there in those deep chocolate eyes.

McCoy looked away first, instead his gaze fell to where he and his Captain were joined and gasped. Each time he pulled out he could see the curve of Spock’s member that was pinned under Kirk and he could see the alpha’s heavy sack resting between his legs filling up with seed, swelling along with an angry looking knot. McCoy couldn’t help himself as a small whine escaped him as he bit down on his lower lip. Despite the pleasure he was getting from Jim’s tight hole he wanted that knot, he wanted it in him and he felt himself dripping for it. 

“Look at me Leonard.” The voice was firm but kind and McCoy wasted no time returning his gaze to the alpha. “I want you to drop Jim’s legs on either side of mine and pull out.” McCoy moved Kirk’s legs off his arms and either side of Spock’s but he whimpered as he thrust a few more times not willing yet to pull out. “McCoy,” there was a gentle warning in the tone and Leonard pulled back. Spock quickly grabbed the Captain’s hips as he pulled him up slightly, freeing his own erection before pushing in. McCoy watched as Spock wasn’t quite able to bottom out, stopped just short of doing so by his growing knot. Spock held onto Jim’s hip a bit tighter as he pulled out just a bit before he pushed himself in with a bit more force. It worked and the knot popped in past the tight outer ring of muscles. The Captain howled as he arched his back, fingers white as he almost ripped the comforter. 

Suddenly McCoy felt Spock’s knees come in on him, pinning him in place as he watched Spock’s balls draw up tight. Once more, like earlier that day, McCoy could feel it. He could feel what he knew Kirk was feeling. That huge knot was growing, filling him up tight, so tight he couldn’t move, could hardly breathe. He looked up as he felt the phantom rush of seed flood his body to see Spock’s gaze locked with his own. Jim writhed between them lost in his own pleasure. McCoy found himself hoping that this wasn’t the end, it was nice but it still wasn’t the real thing. He almost felt like he had been cheated twice.

“Do not worry Leonard, I told you that I wanted you both and I shall have you both before this night is over.” McCoy sighed as he let himself relax some. The sensation of being filled was dissolving and he just felt fucked out. Jim was still riding the waves of aftershocks from the tie. Blue dazed eyes would meet his own from time to time and Jim would smile at him and he would smile back. He knew what Jim was feeling and it was heaven. Spock finally released McCoy and he chose to lie down beside them as he waited for his turn.

At some point he must have dozed off because his eyes popped open with the sudden shift of the bed. Spock had rolled himself and Jim over so that Jim now was lying on his back and Spock was leaning over him, careful not to put pressure on Jim’s belly. They were kissing tenderly and he overheard Spock telling Jim that he had to take care of their Doctor now. Jim laughed softly as Spock sat up, deep brown meeting hazel as Spock pounced on McCoy, again careful not to put any pressure on his midsection.

“I want you on your hands and knees Leonard.” McCoy was instantly awake and found himself scrambling to obey. He felt the Vulcan watching him intently as he moved up behind him. Leonard braced himself when he felt the alpha’s hard member press against him.

“Dammit Spock, don’t tease me.” McCoy looked back over his shoulder, hazel met chocolate. “Please Spock.” 

Those powerful hands gripped his hips and he was being split open but this time for real. There was nothing that compared to this, to have Spock really there buried in him. Spock started a slow pace, pushing in then almost pulling all the way out, holding Leonard still so he could not push back on him. With each push forward Leonard would try to move, try to speed up the pace but Spock wouldn’t let him. Once more he realized that Spock had complete control over him and it sent a deep thrill down to his bones and he shivered. He shouldn’t enjoy it so much and it almost scared him how much he did enjoyed it. 

Spock gave a particularly sharp thrust and McCoy’s mind went blank as his body became one large open nerve ending. Spock had finally picked up the pace, each forward snap of his hips threatened to knock McCoy down so much so that he dropped to his elbows to give himself more stability as the Vulcan used him. He hazard a look over his shoulder to see those chocolate eyes almost black, his pupils blown wide in lust. His mouth hung open slightly and McCoy could just hear the others soft pants over the sound of slapping flesh. 

Spock started to run his hands along the expanse of his back and McCoy arched into the touch. The Vulcan was pressing himself down close to Leonard’s ear so he could whisper to him.

“I have wanted to do this all day after this morning.” The Vulcan sounded like he was straining to keep the pant out of his voice as he spoke. “To knot both of you, remind you both that I am the sire of the children you carry.” 

“Could….never….forget,” he gasped out between thrusts. McCoy wanted to say more but he was distracted by the knot he felt forming. It took three more hard thrusts from the Vulcan before it was lodged inside him. McCoy choked out a scream as his body convulsed, completely out of his own control. He would have fallen if not for Spock catching him. The alpha pulled him up just enough to gently lay them both down gently on their sides, careful not to pull on the knot. Once they were both down Spock ground himself into Leonard, grunting out his final release as he flooded McCoy in copious amounts of his thick seed. At the sensation of that warm rush, knowing this time it was for real McCoy came a second time on that knot. He was gasping in a small voice as he pushed back into that warm body. Arms wrapped around him, stroking his belly and traveling up a little higher to flick a sensitive nipple. 

“Spock!” 

He could feel the warm breath of the other as he kissed the scar on his shoulder and McCoy relaxed. His body was becoming nothing more than warm putty in Spock’s knowing grip, he opened his eyes, not really sure when he close them to see Jim smiling at him. The other moved in closer and they pressed their foreheads together and Leonard grasped Jim’s hand holding tight as the Vulcan held him. The three of them were together, safe and at peace. 

“Leonard,” Spock finally whispered in his ear. “There is nothing to be ashamed of in wanting me to take control of you during sex.” McCoy swore he could hear a smile in the others voice. “I promised to take care of you.” 

“Never thought I would want it that way,” he thought about his words for a moment and then amended them. “I mean I never thought I would want to give up control like this.”

“You have never been with a male alpha before.” Warm hands caressed him and McCoy found himself relaxing even more in their combined embrace. 

“Still, it’s kind of embarrassing.” That really wasn’t the word he wanted but it was the only one he could think that fit what he was feeling best. He was a take charge kind of guy, always the master of his own life and taking no crap from anyone.

“Leonard, there is nothing for you to be embarrassed about, not with me or Jim. We both realize this is a new experience for you and you are still learning what you like and what you do not. There is no shame in wanting to give up control, Jim and I both enjoy it when you do.” McCoy was about to speak but Spock put his finger to his lips, hushing him. “And do not compare yourself to Jim.” Jim gave him a cocky smile and he knew Jim and Spock were eyeing one another. “Outside the doors to our room you are the CMO and Jim is the Captain of a starship and you must act accordingly. You are both responsible for hundreds of lives that will depend of the decisions that you make. Within this room you and Jim are my omegas, the future mothers to my first born children and I treasure you both. Do you understand Leonard?” 

“I do.” 

McCoy recalled a conversation that he had with Jim back when he first jumped on this crazy roller coaster ride. Jim had told him that Spock was a damn near perfect mate. He was the perfect balance of give and take. Spock never took more than he was offered and was protective of anything that he was given. McCoy felt safe, safer than he ever had before in his life and he loved being physically tied to the Vulcan and to have Jim pressed up against him. McCoy had thought he had been in love once before in his life but now he knew that had only been lust, what he had with Spock and Jim was love. What he had now he would never give up and he fell asleep with both Jim and Spock as close to him as they could physically be and not be one entity. 

***

The following morning found McCoy standing alongside the Captain and Spock waiting for the transporter to beam their distinguished guest aboard. He couldn’t help but to notice the slight tension in Spock’s shoulder. His memory of the other Vulcan was sparse at best. There had been so much going on that he had not paid the stoic presence much mind. He had been more worried about Jim being marooned on that damn ice planet and then his sudden reappearance. 

In a shimmer of light and the familiar hum of the machine straining to do its job the older Vulcan appeared. He looked just as stately as he had after the destruction of his planet. His passive gaze fell on each of them in turn. There was no change in that blank expression but McCoy got the distinct impression that all three of them were being judged. 

Unable to handle the silence anymore Jim stepped forward and raised his hand in the familiar Vulcan greeting. Cold eyes locked on Kirk as the gesture was returned slowly. 

“Welcome aboard Ambassador Sarek.” Jim offered.

“I wish to speak privately with my son.” 

“Of course,” the Captain answered, a bit taken aback as he looked over to his First Officer’s stiff form. “Spock?”

“Yes Captain, Father, please follow me.” 

The two tall figures glided out of the transporter room towards the crew cabins without another word. 

“Where do you reckon he’s taking him?” McCoy wondered aloud. 

“I’m guessing to the rooms we set up for him. What I want to know is what they are going to talk about.” 

“I don’t know but I’m guessing it won’t be along the lines ‘I missed you son, how the hell have you been.’” McCoy rubbed his belly absently, it was odd but it gave him comfort to do so. He could feel the light flutters of his baby and he smiled. “I will say they both looked pretty damn tense.”

“Yeah they did, and they say Vulcans can suppress their emotions, I call bullshit on that one. You just have to work harder to read them.” 

“Well, whatever, I’m sure we will figure out what is going on later. I have to get back to the med bay. Got a simple surgery to prep for and then some physicals coming up after, catch you later Jim.”

“Yeah, yeah, see you tonight.” Jim answered distractedly. He was still looking down the hall where the two Vulcans had gone. 

“And you had better not follow them like a two year old to try and eavesdrop on their conversation!” 

The Captain looked affronted. “I wouldn’t do that! Bones, really, don’t you know me better by now?”

“Your right Jim, I’m sorry. Don’t be sending no security kid down there to do you dirty work for you either!”

“Damn Bones, you do know me. Fine, I’ll go to the bridge and live in suspense. Happy now?”

“Ecstatic.” McCoy shot back as he headed off towards his med bay once more. 

***

Spock and Sarek stood facing one another in the quarters that had been assigned to the Ambassador. Spock handed his Father a tea as he waited for the other to break the silence. Neither had offered yet to say anything and Spock knew his Father was considering his words before he actually spoke. 

“Spock, is this truly a wise course of action that you have decided to take?” 

Spock did not bother to pretend not to know what his Father was talking about. He had not missed the way the Ambassador had looked upon his two very pregnant mates. “I am comfortable with the outcome and there is logic that went into my decision.”

“Logic?” the disbelief was obvious in the other’s tone of voice. “I do not see where your logic comes into play with taking two humans as your mates. The children they carry will only be a quarter Vulcan which is not something that will help to rebuild the Vulcan race. That should be where your logic is centered.”

“It is true that the children they carry will only be a quarter Vulcan but as Vulcan genetics are dominant to human they will appear Vulcan. Furthermore, if those children choose Vulcan mates it would only take two generations for the human factors to be bred out.” 

“Then why not simply take a Vulcan mate. I had selected someone who would have suited you well. It was my original understanding that is why you left the beta woman.”

Spock tried hard not to show his growing irritation but he could tell by the raise of the others eye brow that his Father could see it regardless. Spock ignored it and pressed on. “I did not leave Nyota because of T’Pring, I left her because I realized my interest fell to both the Captain and the Doctor. The human trait that I carry is a great need to the Vulcan people now and it will breed true with both the Captain and the Doctor. I do not have to wait seven years for a Pon Farr in order to breed. Even if I accepted your choice and mate T’Pring she would only be able to produce five children and that is assuming that she conceived during each Pon Farr which is a statistical unlikelihood. After careful consideration of my genetic make-up and that of T’Pring the children that she would give birth to would have a 97% chance of also being restricted by Pon Farr. Jim and Leonard can both produce twice as many children and those children would also be able to produce without the need of a Pon Farr.”

The Ambassador took a moment to consider his words before Spock was sure he dismissed them. “It is true that Pon Farr has become a hindrance to the continuation of our species but it is a problem already being taken into account and can be worked around. Your logic is assuming that both humans are willing to carry continuously, however; both work in a dangerous field that is not suited for children. You are also not in a Vulcan environment so the children will be even greater outcasts than yourself growing up. They will struggle with their emotions and be at a disadvantage, your logic in this is flawed.”

“It is flawed to you Father. I however am confident in my decision.”

Silence sat between them for a moment before Sarek considered Spock once more, his eyes narrowing in what Spock had grown to know as disapproval. “Did you mate these humans because you missed your Mother?”

Spock was taken aback for a moment but he recovered quickly. “I mated both Leonard and Jim for the same reason that you mated a human school teacher.”

Father and son stared at one another for a moment before Sarek found his voice again. “It is obvious that you will not be swayed as you have already impregnated both of your mates. I had hoped that perhaps I could convince you to at least come with me back to New Vulcan so that the children will be able to grow up in the Vulcan tradition.”

“We have already discussed this. I am not ready to leave Starfleet at this time. Starfleet has made many accommodations in order for the three of us to have this opportunity and I do not plan on passing it up. My aid in rebuilding New Vulcan will have to be from afar.”

“There is no logic in staying here.”

“There is no logic to you. My decision stands.” Spock turned on his heel and headed out of the room. He paused before the door closed looking back. “I apologize for your wasted trip, Father, but it appears that we having nothing more to say to one another.”

The door closed and Sarek was alone. “Indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't have much plot except for the end bit. I know the last chapter was short on fun bits, this one should make up for it and I think I finally have lived up to all the tags. At any rate, hope everyone is still enjoying the story so far!


	7. Chapter 7

Jim sat in the Captain’s chair watching the view screen in front of him. He wasn’t really focused on the long strips of lights that flashed past them as the ship cut through the midnight dark of space. His mind was on his mate and his Father, aka Father-in-law. He had tried to use the bond to get a feel for what Spock was thinking but he had been shut out. 

Kirk let out a small sigh as he adjusted himself in the chair in an attempt to be more comfortable. He was almost at seven months and he was feeling it. His hips ached, his chest ached, his feet and ankles were swollen and his son was practicing to be a gymnast. Jim sat back and tried to rub calming circles on his midsection trying to calm himself and the child that he carried. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t stressed over their current situation. The fact that Spock had shut him out had him more concerned than he wanted to admit. 

The Captain let out a small gasp as his baby gave a sharp kick and in the overall silence of the bridge it caused a number of the crew to look in his direction. Sulu gave him a small smile, the other Alpha well aware of what the Captain was feeling as he pointedly looked to Jim’s stomach. Jim was currently rubbing it with a new vigor in a particular spot where a foot was trying to push out. Chekov just looked fascinated as he openly stared at his Captain. The tight gold shirt he wore did little to hide the movement from within. The Captain tried desperately to calm the child using some of the parent child bond that Spock had taught him but he was too on edge himself to be affective. He closed his eyes temporarily as a way to try and center himself and focus on the bond he shared with his son but it was no use. When he opened his eyes once more Chekov was still watching him and his son was still paying his own version of football with his insides.

“Helmsman, are we still on course?” He asked sharply. 

“Um…” Sulu gave Chekov a light tap on the shoulder and it seemed to be enough to break the other out of his trance. He was suddenly red faced as he turned back to his station quickly. “Aye Captain.” 

The Captain sat back once more and let his thoughts drift back to his mate as he tried to ignore his son. Tentatively he touched their bond again but got no answer but it felt like he was closer. Sure enough when the doors to the bridge once more swished open Spock walked through but he paid Kirk no mind as he went directly to his station. Jim’s eyes narrowed at the tense line in the other’s shoulders. 

“Mister Spock,” Jim called to the other, he went to stand but then decided against it, it would just take too much effort to get up at the moment. He turned his chair in the direction of Spock’s station.

“Yes Captain?” The other still did not turn his way which troubled Jim.

“Spock, would you get your ass over here.” He knew he was being less than professional but no one dared comment or look away from their stations.

There was no sound that came from the Vulcan but there was a visible drop of the shoulders as he finally turned and came to the Captain’s chair. “Yes Captain?” Spock was annoyed with him, he could hear it in the way he put the emphasis on his title. It was subtle but clearly there. Jim reached out and grabbed Spock’s hand who instantly went to pull away but stopped when he felt Jim’s rising concern and distress about their current visitor and the growing distress from their child. 

“Jim,” Spock said his name softly as he knelt down next to him. It didn’t matter to him that they were on the bridge and others could see his concern, his mate and child needed him. His side of the bond opened and Jim could feel Spock’s love and security wash through him. The Alpha slipped one hand under Jim’s shirt and over the expanse of stretched skin sending the same confident warmth to the child within. The child stilled almost immediately and Jim could finally feel his own connection to the child strengthen once more. 

“Calm yourself Jim.” Jim finally let himself relax and closed his eyes, he didn’t realize just how bothered he had become with Spock shutting him out the way he had. Now that it was open again he felt like he could breathe. 

‘What happened Spock?’ Jim said using both the open bond and Spock’s physical contact to speak to his mate. 

‘Now is not the time for this conversation.’ The voice inside his head was firm and unyielding. It was as close to an Alpha command Spock got but Jim had a feeling that now would not be the time to push him. Instead he flooded the bond with his concern over Sarek and the fact that Spock seemed to be physically upset.

‘Do not concern yourself. My Father is displeased with my choice as we had already assumed he would be but I am no more bothered by it now than when I bonded you or Leonard. Relax yourself and focus on being a Captain. We can talk more tonight.’ 

Spock gave his hand a tight squeeze before releasing him. It was done both as comfort and a warning to drop the matter for the time being. No doubt he could feel Jim’s anger that was directed towards the Ambassador. The Vulcan gently rubbed his baby bump once more before he pulled away, gently pulling Jim’s shirt back in place as he stood. 

“Is there anything else, Captain?”

Just like that they were back to being Captain and Commander and Jim suddenly wanted to cry and he hated himself for it as he fought for control. He knew he was being unreasonably emotional and it had been getting harder to ignore as his pregnancy progressed. Bones had assured him it was quite normal during pregnancies but it just pissed him off more which also made him want to cry and he once more letting himself get out of hand. Before he could catch himself he reached out once more to Spock and held him tight. Spock’s expression softened just slightly. The bond between them started to vibrate with calm energy.

‘Do you need to leave the bridge?’ Spock’s fingers were gently messaging his wrist which Jim found oddly soothing. He shook his head no. ‘Then I recommend that you calm yourself or that is what you will need to do.’ 

Spock’s tone was once again firm not meaning to be hurtful but it still stung a bit. Jim almost felt like he was being treated like a child but his mate was correct. He mentally berated himself as he released Spock and focused on a data pad that he had set to the side earlier. He had to stop letting himself get so worked up over something that he couldn’t deal with at the moment. Besides, like Bones said, they didn’t need anyone’s approval so what did it really matter? 

Spock took a step back and when Jim did not reach out for him again and he turned to leave for his station. His thoughts were turning back to the job at hand, his focus being so intent that he didn’t realize that he was shutting Jim out again. He could feel his mate’s sudden distress once more and looked over to see bright blue eyes fixed on him.

‘Spock, please don’t shut me out…at least not today.’ 

He bowed his head in acknowledgement and sent a wave of calm to his mate who instantly gave a sigh of relief. Spock had not meant to shut out Jim, he needed to follow his own advice and gain back his own control. 

“Captain, there is an incoming message from Starfleet,” Uhura announced, unaware of the exchange between her Commander and Captain. 

“On screen, Lieutenant.” Jim said as he pushed and pulled himself to the edge of his chair. If he was on the edge then he could at least stand without having to call for help. That was just something he didn’t want to have to do. 

A weathered looking man with a stern expression appeared before him. Jim instantly recognized the man as Admiral Jackson. “What can I do for you Admiral?”

There was a pause from the other man as he stared openly at Jim’s midsection. Jim was instantly mad but held his tong. “Sir?” 

The other man finally turned his eyes up to meet Kirk’s and cleared his throat and looked like he was trying to remember why he had contacted the ‘Enterprise’. 

“Captain, I wanted to check that the Ambassador has boarded.”

“He has.” Kirk worked to keep his tone neutral.

“I know this will only be a small detour for you and your crew but it is still appreciated.”

“Of course Admiral,” it wasn’t like they had a choice to begin with so he wasn’t too sure what the Admiral was trying to get at.

“It is important that Ambassador Sarek reach the summit in time. His presence is important to the Federation.”

“Understood sir but, is there some reason why you felt the need to call and tell me this?” He knew he was being forward and he saw the others gaze narrow as his frown deepened. 

“It is important to us because there is a rather large dilithium deposit at stake and there have already been attempts to sabotage the talks. No one is willing to go any further until Ambassador Sarek’s arrival.” The Admiral looked Kirk up and down once more. “Just be careful.” 

“I assure you Admiral, beyond resupplying and dropping off the Ambassador we have no intention of getting involved.” He didn’t know if that is really what was bothering the other man or not but he figured he would throw it out there anyway. 

“Understood,” the connection was cut abruptly and Jim found himself sagging some. He couldn’t wait until the next few days were over. 

***

That evening found the three officers on their couch facing the stars. Spock had taken the spot in the center with Jim resting his head on his shoulder and feet up on the coffee table, Spock’s arm around his shoulders. McCoy lay on his side with his head pillowed on Spock’s thigh, one hand on his stomach and his other draped over to rest on Jim’s knee. Spock’s free hand rested on McCoy’s arm, rubbing small circles. The bond was wide open between the three and they were each taking comfort from the other and returning it tenfold. The two humans were still very curious what Sarek had said to Spock but they had both silently agreed to let Spock speak first, until then they would just offer their support. 

Spock was not unaware of their curiosity, after all it was more than obvious with the bond opened the way it was. He also was not sure why he was hesitating to say anything. He knew that something like this was bound to happen after all. From the moment he had made the choice to not join the Vulcan Science Academy his Father had not spoken to him. In fact, he had run the statistical likelihood in his mind a number of times that day that if it were not for Nero destroying his planet there would still be no open dialog between them. 

Spock was drawn back to that moment when he was alone with his Father after the death of both his mother and destruction of their planet. It was the first time Sarek had ever been that open with him. He had admitted to loving his mother. It was not logic that brought him to marry a human like he had told Spock countless times before but love. However; he seemed to be disappointed in Spock’s own choices. Spock was in turn disappointed in his Father but it did not matter to him what the other thought because while there was a part of him that wanted his Father’s approval it was not something that he needed. 

“Sarek is displeased with our joining and the mixed heritage of the children.” Spock felt McCoy tense under his hand. Jim was less surprised.

“So he is pissed because his grandbabies are mostly human?” McCoy’s face was scrunched up in confusion.

“That is part of it. He mentioned that he was concerned about how these children will be accepted in Vulcan culture.” 

“I don’t see why that is his concern. After all it isn’t like they are going to be in Vulcan culture for a couple of years.” McCoy met Spock’s gaze via the reflection of the window. 

“I had many…difficulties growing up learning to control my emotions. He expressed concern that these children will have an even greater struggle.” 

“Spock,” McCoy looked up to Spock as he put his own hand over his lover’s. “That is possible, but there is no way to know that. Even if there are problems we are going to be there for them. You teach the Vulcan stuff and Jim and I got the human stuff covered. I take it your mom didn’t have much influence in raising you?”

“No, there had been a decision before I was born that I would be raised in the Vulcan tradition.” 

“Well, don’t let him get to you.” Jim snapped. He couldn’t believe Sarek would so easily write off his son. Spock gave his shoulder a small squeeze.

A comfortable silence fell between them all again until Spock spoke up once more. “He also is trying to insist that we leave Starfleet.” 

“Well he can just go to Hell.” Jim snapped once more, even more indignant than before. 

“Indeed.” 

McCoy turned himself so the he was laying on his back with his head still in Spock’s lap. In this position he could look into those deep chocolate orbs. “Spock, it doesn’t matter what he thinks. If it was that important to you then you would have joined the Academy like a good little son and followed in your Father’s footsteps.”

“And if you did that you would probably been counted among the dead on Vulcan,” Jim piped up as he buried his head a little deeper into Spock’s chest. He didn’t like that thought one bit. 

“It is true, I do not seek my Father’s approval. I am beyond pleased with my choice mating both of you and nothing will change that.” 

McCoy beamed a smile at him and captured Spock’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it tenderly while pushing his love and devotion for Spock into their bond. Spock reciprocated as he turned and kissed Jim’s soft curls. McCoy was still ready to rip Sarek apart for putting Spock in this position but he tried to keep that to himself. He was sure Spock still knew but it wasn’t the emotion McCoy was staying focused on. He knew from Jim’s expression he was feeling the same. Leonard really could not understand why Sarek would be anything but supportive of his son. He could never do that to his own son. McCoy ran a loving hand over his ever growing baby bump. There was no force in the galaxy that would make him turn away from his son, even if he decided he wanted to be a smuggler. 

“A space smuggler? Really Bones, you are weird.” McCoy tilted his head so he could see Jim. He had not meant to send that image across the bond. Even Spock looked like he had the faintest of smiles on his lips. 

“I was just thinking that I would always be there for my son, even if I didn’t like the choices he made. I’d still be there for him. I gave up one child, I won’t do it again. Ever.” 

“Leonard,” Spock’s gentle voice cut through his thoughts. “You did not give up on your daughter either. You made a choice that you felt was in her best interest rather than drawing out a long painful legal battle for custody.”

“Yeah Bones,” Jim leaned down, struggling with his pregnant belly as he place a kiss on McCoy’s forehead. “All she would have to do is call you up for help and all three of us would be there. So it is not the same thing.” 

It was McCoy’s turn to smile at both his mates. “I love you guys, I hope you know that.”

“Yeah, well, you know even if you didn’t you would still be stuck with Spock and I.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Indeed.” Was Spock’s only answer as they all fell once more into peaceful silence, each taking comfort from the other.

***

Sarek sat in his room his eyes locked on the smoke billowing from the burning stick of incense that he had brought with him for meditation purposes. He watched as the smoke swirled about the room, until it would fade into obscurity and a little more ash fell to the table. He tried again and again to clear his thoughts, to focus only on his upcoming mission but he failed each time. His mind kept going back to his son and the offence that he knew he had caused him. He could not really fault Spock for choosing humans to mate with as that was also the choice he had made for himself. 

There was a distant ache in his heart when he thought of his wife and her last moments as she disappeared off that cliff. He had already accepted the inevitability that he would out live her; it was a simple fact of biology. Vulcan life spans easily could span two centuries if not more while a human was lucky to make it through one. Even though he had accepted that when he had asked for her hand in marriage he really had not been prepared for her actual passing, and in such a unexpected way. All his logic, all his reasoning did nothing to comfort him when he felt that bond he shared with her snap like a rope pulled too tight. When Spock had lost control and raged against his pain and loss Sarek understood. He held himself in check because he had to but there was part of him that envied his son’s ability to rage against her death in a way he never could. 

Spock felt things very deeply, just as any Vulcan but he struggled with his control more so than a full blooded Vulcan. From the moment he was born Spock was at odds with both his heritages. He was born crying like a human child but silenced himself the moment Sarek took him into his hands. Those bright eyes met his own and the child snuffled. On the outside he looked Vulcan, right down to his ears but there was a torrent of emotions flooding him from the child that was very un-Vulcan, fear, uncertainty and need for connection. At the time the only thing that he could comment on was just how human the child was. Amanda had been angry with him but at the time he had not understood why. He was simply stated a fact. 

Silently he reached out to his broken bond like he had a thousand times before. It still hurt like an open wound and he found himself struggling to try and remember Amanda before the fall. His memory was flawless but he struggled to picture her as she was before, her soft smile, her gentle laugh, even the way she would hug him. He, of course, would always brush her off, after all a hug held no logical purpose but he found himself even missing that. Most times though when he thought of her he saw her in the moments before she died, the way her fear had embraced him as she felt the ground crumble beneath her. That memory always made it hard to breath and his chest would ache with an unfamiliar pain. It was easier for him not to linger on those memories. With a long suffering sigh he pictured a box in his mind, it was where he kept every memory of her and he put everything away, including what was left of their broken bond and locked it up tight. The pain in his chest faded and he once more cleared his mind, watching the last billows of smoke snake out from the incense before it was spent. 

With graceful intent Sarek stood and brought out a new stick, dumping the ashes of the old so that he could light the new one. He blew out the flame and watched again as the little band of heat glowed red in the darkness of the room. More scented smoke danced about as he reseated himself on his mediation mat.

Again his thoughts fell to his son. He wondered if he was truly prepared for the fact he would out live every one of his friends. That he would outlive his two mates. Did Spock realize that he would have to watch them grow old and die while he was still young by Vulcan standards? Then there was also his choice of career. Sarek always had felt that Spock had chosen Starfleet to spite both him and the council. However, Spock was needed more now than ever to help rebuild the Vulcan Science Academy. Plus, if Spock was on New Vulcan with his mates they would all be far safer. Space was not a place for small children and given some of the situations that the ‘Enterprise’ would undoubtedly get into the children statistically would be unlikely to survive. He was willing to allow himself to concede to all the points that Spock had made even if he did not like it, but on that one he could not. 

He let his mind bring up the two humans as he knew them, starting with the Captain. The Omega was reckless, bold and full of curiosity and determination. He was competitive to a fault and Sarek doubted that he would be willing to stay planet side for any real length of time, at least not without something to challenge him. Out of the two Omegas, Kirk was the one who concerned him the most. Sarek was sure any child he bore would be a challenge to manage given both Spock’s and Kirk’s stubborn temperaments. 

The Doctor was perhaps more stable minded but overly passionate. Sarek had taken the time to read a number of the Doctor’s publications and the Omega had quite an impressive resume with a number of decorations from Starfleet surgeons. There was also the fact that his son had only survived their latest mission to Altamid because of the Doctor’s quick thinking. Sarek would always be grateful to the man for saving the life of his son. Surely he could see the importance of not staying on the ‘Enterprise’ while nursing an infant. Perhaps Sarek just needed to change his approach. 

It was still the middle of the alpha shift so there should be no question of the Doctor’s whereabouts. Standing once more he took a deep breath of the spicy aroma of the incense as it slowly burned itself out as he headed for the door. Perhaps he could make the Doctor see reason where his son would not. 

***

McCoy was at his desk going through his reports for the day. He had to admit that he was drawing out the task a little more than he needed. He just wanted to have a seat. Standing all day never bothered him before, but then he hadn’t been six months pregnant before either. He may not have the belly that Jim did but he still felt all the aches and pains same as Kirk. He had tried to get Jim to wear supportive under garments, but that just turned into another argument. Jim had called them ‘old people’ clothes and stormed off. Spock had just raised an eyebrow but chose not to say anything. Which by doing so was the same as saying the argument wasn’t worth the effort to make. Sometimes he wondered if Jim had actually come to terms with the fact he was pregnant. At least he was finally wearing the padded halter tops to support his apple sized chest, but that was more because he didn’t want to leak though his shirt while on the bridge than anything else.

McCoy on the other hand happily chose comfort over style any day of the week. He had started wearing maternity clothes a month ago and didn’t care what his mates thought when he undressed. Jim had tried to laugh at him and crack a joke but Spock had put his foot down in his very Spock like way. Thanks to the bond Jim realized that McCoy had been both hurt and miffed over the teasing and Jim had apologized and nothing more had been said. 

The Doctor sighed as he attempted to put his feet up on a bean bag foot rest hiding under his desk as he leaned back and looked over some more of his notes on some basic genetic research he was doing. He very slowly became aware of another presence in his office and looked up carefully. He could not help his reaction as his heart leapt into his throat and his body tensed in that ever basic flight or fight response as the tall figure stood silently watching him. The automatic tension in his body caused something to pop in his lower back and he was instantly in pain.

“For the ever love of GOD!! What the hell man!” Leonard was practically growling at the Vulcan standing at his door. He tried to rub his lower back to ease the pain as well as send an all okay signal to both Spock and Jim who instantly had tuned in to his pain. “You know, most people would knock or something rather than just stand there silently staring. It’s rather creepy.”

“I do apologize, Doctor; I was not intending to startle you while in such a delicate condition. I had thought that announcing myself would have startled you even more.”

“And so being creepy was a better choice?” McCoy asked slightly exasperated. “You know what, I don’t really care. What do you want Sarek? You done insulting your son now you are after his mates?”

McCoy could have sworn that he saw a slight flinch from the Vulcan but he wasn’t sure. He didn’t know Sarek well enough to even guess at what he might be thinking. The other walked further into his office to stand at his desk. McCoy suddenly felt like he should stand or something but he was too tired and sore and simply didn’t feel like putting forth the effort. Instead he put his feet back onto his bean bag cushion and leaned back in his chair once more. Damnit all, but he wasn’t going to make himself uncomfortable for Sarek of all people.

“I am sure you are aware of the conversation my son and I shared when I first arrived aboard the ‘Enterprise’. However, I wish to make it clear to you that I do not disown my son or the children that he has sired.”

“Well, ain’t that just a relief, I can sleep better at night know’n that little jewel of knowledge.” McCoy grumbled. He couldn’t keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

“You misunderstand my intentions. While it is true I would have liked my son to have stayed on the path I had laid out for him, I have also realized that it is pointless to argue with him. I accept his bonds and the children.”

“You know,” McCoy slammed his data pad down on his desk as he glared at the other man. “You’re thinking we need your approval is misplaced at best. The three of us are grown adults and your approval was not now nor ever needed.”

Sarek raised both hands in defense as the Doctor leaned across his desk as much as his pregnant belly would allow. “I do not think I am making myself clear.” Sarek paused as he looked inside himself and all the arguments that he had shared with his wife over the years in order to find the best way to make his position clear to the human. “What I am trying to inform you is that I only wish for yours, the Captain’s and my son’s safety as well as that of the children you carry. I would think that even you could see the logic in being on a planet to birth your children rather than a star ship.”

That caused McCoy to pause. He had to agree that it was a thought that came to him many times but there was no way Jim or Spock would give up the ‘Enterprise’. They both loved the adventure too much to walk away and he had to admit that he would miss it in some way to. However, out of the three of them he knew that he would be able to adapt to planet life a lot quicker than his mates. 

When Sarek seen that he had the Doctor’s attention he continued. “It is true that I was disappointed in my son’s choice not to join the Science Academy, it was something that he had worked so hard for and he walked away from it. He had made a choice to follow the Vulcan way of life but as soon as he felt insulted he turned against everything both of us had worked for. I had refused to speak to him after that for a number of years. In fact, the first time I had seen him was when he rushed in to save us. It took a planet being destroyed and the loss of my wife, his mother, for us to speak to each other once more.” Sarek moved to sit in one of the chairs across from the Doctor as he looked once more at the other. “I have been pleading with him ever since to come to New Vulcan but he has not even taken the time to answer. He could be a great asset to his people.”

McCoy sat back once more as he mulled this new information, it wasn’t really too far off from what he guessed last night. “So you are basically saying you want Spock to drop everything and be the perfect son, aspire to your ideals?” Sarek didn’t answer, didn’t even really acknowledge McCoy’s words other than a slight drop of his chin. It was all the confirmation that McCoy needed. 

“So you do realize that you are on one hell of a slippery slope, right?” Sarek seemed confused so he elaborated. “You want your son to be the perfect little Vulcan but the truth is he is his own person. He isn’t going to ever be the stay at home and take over the family business kind of guy. Spock has a life and job that doesn’t just affect one group of people but the entire galaxy. He is a free spirit and an explorer. You can’t keep trying to push a square peg into a round hole. You keep going the way you are you’re really going to lose your son. Except this time you won’t just lose him but your grandbabies too. What you need to ask yourself is if that is really what you want?” McCoy sighed as his little one started to kick his bladder. He would have to get up soon and he wasn’t looking forward to it, he eyed the bathroom longingly. 

“Look, I get it, kind of. You are the typical Dad wanting his kid to follow in his footsteps. But you got to realize at some point that it’s not going to happen. Either you lay off and be part of this family or you shove off and leave us the hell alone.” 

Sarek tilted his head as he studied the Doctor, almost the same way Spock would. “You have an odd manner of speech but I do understand what you are saying. I would like very much to be a part of my son’s life, and that of his mate’s and subsequent children. However, I bring up the point once more that space is not the most ideal or safest place to raise a child.”

“It’s true that a star ship ain’t the safest place in the galaxy but a planet can be just as unsafe.” McCoy didn’t have to bring up Vulcan but both of them knew that was what he was making a reference to. “At the moment we are going to be balancing a career and small kids. Won’t always be like that and I wouldn’t dream of asking Spock or Jim to give it up, but when that happens we will probably end up on New Vulcan. Until then, these babies are going to have one hell of an interesting childhood.” McCoy rubbed his belly and eyed the bathroom again. Perhaps he could just roll his chair over to the door and pull himself up via the frame. 

“Did you need help in standing, Doctor?”

McCoy looked to Sarek and considered the offer. It took him only a moment to decide his pride wasn’t worth trying to protect and nodded. It seemed ridiculous to have someone like Sarek, in his stately robes, doing something so domestic as helping a pregnant Omega stand, however; here he was. As soon as they made contact McCoy could feel Spock alert to the fact he was being touched through the bond. Leonard could feel his concern but McCoy sent back his own calm. There was nothing to be concerned about. Sarek was watching Leonard’s belly intently.

“Do you mind, Doctor?” Sarek asked as he brought one hand to his stomach, but he stopped just short of actually touching him. McCoy gave him a small smile as he lifted his shirt just slightly. 

“Go ahead.” Sarek placed just the tips of his fingers on his swollen stomach and the baby that had been active moments before calmed. Sarek removed his hand and took a step back. 

“You carry a very healthy male child.” The Vulcan gaze softened slightly. “Pregnancy suites you well Doctor.”

“Um, thanks. I think.” McCoy suddenly felt on the spot but he pushed it aside as he decided he really couldn’t avoid the bathroom for much longer. “If you don’t mind…” he gestured to the bathroom and Sarek stepped aside and moved back to the door. When McCoy came back out the other was gone.

McCoy sat back down in his chair and was about to finish up when two more figures appeared in his door making him jump. Not as much as when Sarek had visited but enough that he instantly shot his irritation to both of his mates. Spock ignored him and Jim just gave him one of those damn smiles. 

“Are you alright?” Spock asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Of course I am. I told both of you that already.” McCoy grumbled as he shrugged off Spock’s hand. Normally he didn’t mind the touch but he knew it was Spock’s way of trying to read him better and it just irritated his already frayed nerves. 

“So what did he say?” Jim’s side of the bond was flooded with open curiosity.

“Nothing of great importance, he just wants us all to leave Starfleet and hide on New Vulcan.”

Jim’s eyes grew large. “He has got to be mad! What a jerk!”

“I will not agree to such a thing and have already informed him of such. I find it disagreeable that he would try and circumvent my decision by approaching you, Leonard.” It was meant as both a barb to Sarek and a comfort to Jim. 

“Look Spock,” McCoy sighed and paused to rub his eyes. “He wasn’t trying to circumvent you.” Spock eyes narrowed. “Okay, so maybe he was a bit but I am a big boy. I can handle it. What it all really came down to is that he wants us safe and he does have a point about a spaceship not being the best place for children. However,” McCoy raised his hands to silence the other two, “that doesn’t mean that I think we should drop everything and run to New Vulcan. He may not like it but it’s up to him if he wants to be a part of this family or not. If he wants that then he needs to stop trying to change things.” 

Spock tilted his head in thought and gave a slow nod. “I agree with your assessment Doctor.” 

“As do I,” Jim nodded as well as he relaxed enough to finally take a seat across from the Doctor. “After all, it would be an absolute shame to not take this opportunity Starfleet is giving us. Who knows, this little experiment might change the whole future of space exploration and long missions. Besides, I already had a moment of weakness thinking that I didn’t want to do the Captain thing anymore.”

“What?” McCoy sat up straighter. “What are you talking about?”

Jim’s eyes got bigger and he looked over to Spock. He wasn’t projecting much but McCoy could see that he was suddenly nervous. “Well, before we left Yorktown for Altamid I had put in for a position at the star base.” 

“Wait, you were going to leave the ‘Enterprise’!” 

“Yeah, but I changed my mind,” Jim tried to put what he hopped would be a comforting hand on Bones but the other pulled away, mouth still open in shock. “Look, Bones, it doesn’t really matter anymore anyway because obviously I didn’t do it.”

McCoy looked between both Spock and Jim. “You were both going to leave me!” 

At that Jim looked to Spock, a question he had never asked finally answered. He had a feeling that Spock had been on the fence about staying in Starfleet. “Bones, it hardly matters now. Neither Spock nor myself left and now with all three of us bonded we are not going to go anywhere without the other.”

“That may be but it doesn’t change the fact that you didn’t tell me.” McCoy was trying not to be hurt. Really, there were other things in life that he should be worried about and this wasn’t one of them but it still stung. “Spock at least told me, were you going to wait until the ‘Enterprise’ was going to take off before you said, ‘oh yeah, by the way, I’m staying here.’ You are a real peace of work Jim.” 

Jim dropped his head into his own hands. “I’m sorry Bones. If it makes it any better I never told Spock either. I was just…in a darker place. I wasn’t sure if being a Captain was something that I was really cut out for.” Jim reached across the table and grasped Bones’ hands, pleased that he at least this time he didn’t pull away. “I didn’t say anything to anyone because I wasn’t sure if it was what I really wanted. After Altamid I knew that I didn’t want a desk job. I think that would have been the biggest mistake of my life if I had done that.” 

“Well, you are both crazy if you think I would stay on this bucket of bolts without the two of you.” McCoy felt warmth coming from Spock as the Vulcan placed a hand on his shoulder again. There was also warmth coming from Jim. McCoy felt his anger and hurt settle but not disappear completely. He took comfort in the fact that they were all tied together this time in a way that they had never been before and none of them would go anywhere without the other. 

Jim gave him a small smile. “Don’t let Scotty hear you call the ‘Enterprise’ that. He might never forgive you.”

“Well, you better not tell him I said that then.” 

“Gentlemen,” Spock finally spoke up. “I believe that it would be advisable that we retire for the evening.” 

“Wow Spock,” Jim and Bones wore mirroring expressions of shock. “Are you actually suggesting that we cut our shift short?” 

“I am. Both you and the Doctor have endured an unusual amount of stress and it would do you both well to rest.” 

“Jim, Spock is asking us to call it a day. That sort of thing doesn’t happen.”

“I know, right? Think we should take him up on it?”

“I think so.” Leonard smirked up at the Commander. “I think there should be a back rub somewhere in that offer too.”

“Oh! And a foot massage would be amazing.” 

“I do not see how leaving shift an hour early has turned into me offering such services.” Spock’s one eye brow was reaching towards the sky as he looked between his two mates.

“But Spock,” Jim retorted in his sweetest voice. “You were right when you said that we have both been under a lot of stress and I know that it would really help me to relax if I had a nice foot rub for my aching, swollen feet.” 

“He has a point Spock,” McCoy added, his smile not yet faded. “It is actually hard work being pregnant and my back is really feeling the strain. I need more than just rest.” 

“Very well, I shall accommodate both of you as long as you both agree to actually rest tonight.” Spock’s voice was firm but both Jim and Bones could feel his overall amusement. 

“I don’t know Jim that sounds like a pretty steep price, think you can handle it?”

“Hmm, I guess I can but for tonight only.” 

“Great, with that decided, Spock, you got to help me up again.” 

“Of course, Doctor.”

Spock did not hesitate to offer the Doctor his arm and carefully helped him to his feet. He looked over to Jim to find the Captain already with his arms stretched out waiting for him. With both Omegas on their feet Spock followed them out and into the hall listening fondly to their continued banter. There was such an easy comradery between all three of them and it made Spock’s heart sing. The half Vulcan was a little surprised at the realization that he would do most anything for Jim or Leonard. They were as much a part of him as he was of them and he would not have it any other way.


	8. Chapter 8

Together the three officers walked to the shuttle bay of the ‘Enterprise’. They had reached the Andorian home world the location of the Summit Sarek was to attend. Kirk thought it ridiculous that they couldn’t just beam the Ambassador down to the planet surface but they had to comply with the security measures put in place for the Summit. The Andorians were a notoriously suspicious group of people so he really shouldn’t be too surprised at the odd demand that no one was to beam down directly to the planet itself. 

As Captain of the vessel it was his duty to see to dignitaries as it was Spock’s. However, this was not just any dignitary but also his Father-in-law. Part of him wanted to just say he was ill and couldn’t make it, but then that would mean he would be leaving the farewell to Spock and Bones and that didn’t seem fair either, so here he was, fulfilling his duties as Captain and mate. 

They rounded the last corner and entered the large shuttle bay. Thankfully someone had the foresight to assign the closes shuttle to the main entrance to the ship to the Ambassador. Neither Kirk nor Leonard looked forward to walking the complete length of the bay. At least not with both of them on the heavier side of pregnancy, Kirk’s feet were killing him. He was sure it had to do with Sulu’s planning as he was the one that was going to pilot the craft to the planet surface. 

“Sulu, how are things going?” Kirk called into the shuttle as they reached the open door. The man in question popped his head out of the vehicle as the three officers approached.

“Everything checks out, Captain. Just waiting for our guest of honor to arrive.”

“Which should be any minute now. I don’t think a Vulcan knows how to be late or early.” Jim gave Spock a smile as he said it and Bones couldn’t help the small laugh which sobered quickly as Sarek entered the shuttle bay and headed in their direction. 

Despite their familiarity with the other the rigors of ship life was too ingrained in each of them for them not to stand at attention. Although, it just didn’t feel the same to Kirk when he felt like a balloon. Spock and Bones both assured him that was far from the case but it didn’t change the fact that he didn’t believe them. However, now was not the time for such thoughts and he pushed them to the side as he focused on being the Captain. 

Sarek nodded to each of them but rather than continuing on to board what would shortly become his transport he stopped before them and gazed at each appraisingly. He raised an eye brow at his son who did not hesitate to return the gesture. 

“Spock, before I take my leave I wanted to commend you for your choice in mates. I feel that when I first arrived I did not make myself clear. While it is not what I would have chosen for you, it is the right choice for you to have made.”

Kirk could feel his hackles start to rise, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to take that statement as a compliment or an insult. However, before he could say anything out loud he felt both Bones and Spock hushing him through the bond. Jim settled for grinding his teeth.

“Thank you, Father.” Spock said with a small incline of his head. 

“I do wish that you would reconsider Starfleet.” At that even Sarek could feel the tension rise from all three individuals in front of him. He quickly raised his hands in a universal sign of surrender. “Please, it is only the wish of a Father to see his family safe.”

“That sounds a lot like sentiment.” Bones verbally prodded the older Vulcan.

“It is not, the goal of any sentient being is a long life and the successful continuation of that life though offspring. It offers the growth of a species and the continuation of learning and the development of new ideas.”

“Yeah,” Bones groused, “they’re related alright.” 

“Indeed,” Spock eyed McCoy but the Doctor didn’t say anything more so he turned back to Sarek. “Father, I understand that you feel the choice we have made to stay with Starfleet is less than optimal but it is one we are going to pursue.”

“That has been made very clear to me.” Sarek took a moment and glanced at the Doctor. “I would like you to inform me when the children are born.”

“Of course, Father.”

Sarek raised his hand in the traditional Vulcan salute. His son and Kirk returned the gesture while the Doctor struggled with stiff fingers that did not want to cooperate. 

“Peace and long life to each of you.”

“Live long and prosper, Father.”

Sarek nodded and then ascended onto the shuttle. Sulu wasted no time as his hands danced across the control panel with a practiced ease. The engines roared to life as the shuttle doors closed. Spock, McCoy and Kirk stepped back as the metallic beast pushed off the steel floor of the bay and coasted towards open space. There was a slight shimmer as the shuttle cut through the special shielding that allowed the bay to remain pressurized while the doors were open to the vacuum of space. It was something that unsettled Bones to no end. 

“Well,” Jim announced suddenly. “That could have been worse.” 

“Indeed.”

“So what now Jim?” Bones asked. “Are we going to get shore leave or not?”

Jim rolled his eyes in annoyance, not directed at Bones but at Starfleet in general. “No, not this time around. We get enough time to restock our supplies and then we are off again. This time to the Vega system, some disturbance or other,” Jim answered. “I haven’t quite finished the mission report but that sums it up.” 

“Great. No rest for the weary I take it.”

***

McCoy stood on the bridge, as was his customary habit, as he watched yet another planet shrink into the distance. He knew it was a poor reference but he felt like they were playing hopscotch across the galaxy. Time was racing past them at an alarming rate. Leonard was now in his 37th week of pregnancy with Jim now in his 40th week. The Captain was technically overdue but not by enough to be concerning. The Captain was struggling through the day to day which was the only reason why he wasn’t currently on the bridge himself. Doctor M’Benga, with McCoy’s urging of course, took him off duty until the birth of his son. Spock was currently the acting Captain. 

Speaking of the Vulcan, he was being uncharacteristically quiet, even their bond didn’t have that characteristic buzz that he was used to. It started right after they left orbit with their new heading. McCoy was debating if he should pester the Vulcan or not. Usually, if Spock wanted to share then he would but if he didn’t, well there was nothing anyone could say or do until Spock himself changed his mind. 

McCoy glanced down to the subject of his thoughts only to startle slightly when he realized he was being watched just as intently. He was about to speak but Spock cut him off. 

“Mister Sulu, how long until out next destination?” 

“12.8 hours, sir.” 

“You have the bridge until I return.” 

“Aye, sir.” 

Spock stood and gently took McCoy by the arm as they walked together off the bridge. The Alpha deliberately slowed his pace for his mate who was anything but fast these days. As the doors on the turbolift closed Spock moved his hand to rub soothing circles onto the Doctor’s lower back. 

“Spock,” McCoy started hesitantly. “What is going on?” His concern was growing the Vulcan was not usually this handsy.

The Vulcan tilted his head as he considered his words carefully. “I would prefer to discuss this in our quarters.”

“Well, now you have me worried.” 

“I am not worried,” Spock paused as he searched for the word he wanted to use. “However, I am not pleased about the position that we have been put in currently.” McCoy wanted to call Spock out on his statement of not being worried but thought better of it.

“Well, if you don’t like it then Jim and I know we won’t like it.” McCoy wanted to say more but Spock put his hand up in a gesture for silence.

“Please Leonard, I will say more but I wish to only say it once. I would very much like to have Jim’s input on this matter as well as your own as it mostly concerns you.” 

McCoy nodded slowly suddenly wishing that they were already at their destination. The doors opened on the officer’s floor and he walked as quickly as his swollen form would allow him which didn’t seem to be very fast at all. Spock did not complain and simply kept pace with him. 

Entering their quarters found the Captain lounging in his favorite chair with his feet up. He gave them a small smile as they entered that didn’t quite reach his eyes. He was less than happy about his forced vacation but was accepting as best as he could. Spock made it a point to still keep him in the goings on around the ship to help ease his mind. 

“What are you two up to?” Jim asked putting down his data pad, glancing at the clock on the far wall. “It isn’t even lunch yet.” 

“I have received new orders that I find disagreeable.”

Jim looked between the two, his own eye brows raised. “Oh? I figured something was up with you clamming up like you did.” Jim commented referring to their bond. “What are they?”

“We are headed to another planet in the Vega system that has just recently become part of the Federation. They have been developing their own version of a cloaking device that has piqued the interest Starfleet.”

“I hear a ‘but’ in that statement somewhere.” Jim prodded as he took the tea Bones handed him thanking him with another smile as the Doctor took his own seat on the couch. 

“Indeed,” Spock remained standing and if possible became even stiffer. “I have looked over their current research and fail to see much promise in it. However, as you both know part of our treaty with the Romulans is that we are not to develop our own cloaking devices. This, however; does not actively apply to other civilizations developing their own technologies. As this planet already has an active program before their induction to the Federation they do not have to comply with the treaty.” 

“Okay, so I take it they want something that we are going to have to give to make them happy because they have something the Federation wants.” Bones surmised. “And you said this had to mostly do with me?”

Spock inclined his head. “Indeed.”

“What do they want?” Jim asked, but he already knew that he wasn’t going to like the answer. If Spock was this upset about it then it couldn’t be good. 

“The general population has come under some form of illness that has incapacitated them. Starfleet has sent a number of doctors to the planet but there has been no breakthrough in their studies other than identifying the disease as an aggressive form of cancer.”

Jim and Bones looked at one another. It was pretty clear where this was going. “You can’t be serious Spock! Bones is pregnant! He can’t be running around on a planet full of sick people!” 

“I also feel the same way and expressed as much when I spoke to the Admiralty. However, it was decided that as the disease is being caused by a mutated gene that is not shared with Humans the Doctor would be quite safe from the disease itself.”

“Bones won’t catch it but he still doesn’t need to be put under that kind of stress while almost full term!”

“I also said the same, however; that was not reason enough to pull us from the mission.” 

“Bullshit! You can’t tell me that they couldn’t get someone else!”

“Apparently they have already tried some of the top minds in the galaxy but with only marginal success.” Spock was looking directly as McCoy now. McCoy looked away. “They, of course, cannot force Leonard to help these people. Doctor, the choice is yours to make.”

McCoy’s sharp gaze found Spock’s. “Damnit man, I can’t say no.” He rubbed his hand over his face as he sighed.

“Bones,” Jim started but stopped when those intense hazel eyes focused on him. 

“I don’t necessarily have to go down to the planet. We can send some nurses down to take samples and whatnot and do the research here. Like we did for that other planet with the kids,” McCoy looked back to Spock. “Did they give us access to the files of everything that has been done up to this point?” 

“Of course,” Spock handed over his own data pad that he had brought with him from the bridge. “However, after the failed attempts of the others before us they are requesting your presence on the planet itself.” 

“Is that really safe?” Kirk asked.

“I have been assured that it is. The delegates of the planet have been informed of the Doctor’s condition and have promised the utmost concern in his safety.” 

“I still don’t get why they need him to be on the planet surface for this.” 

“Jim, it does make sense.” McCoy put his hand up to stop any further complaints. “This has obviously been going on for a while so I can only imagine that the people are getting desperate. It I am there in person I will be able to test any findings that I may have immediately rather than waiting for a ship computer or a tech or other doctor send too little or incorrect data.” 

“That is precisely why they have requested your presence, Doctor.” Spock acknowledged tensely. “It has been a standard year now that they have been suffering from their current predicament and the death toll is rising by 53.81%. It has become a pandemic.”

McCoy’s eyes widen at those words. Spock walked away from his mates and stopped at the computer counsel on Jim’s desk. He down loaded something onto one of their tablets and then handed it over to Leonard. McCoy started to flip through the various notes from Doctors before him. The people were humanoid with a similar DNA structure to that of humans with a few notable differences in the sequencing. That variation seemed to be the source of problems for the other doctors. 

“It looks to be a form of cancer, just as you said.” McCoy mumbled aloud. “Their own body is killing them, there has to be a mutation somewhere, something that is causing it.” Leonard remembered a lecture he had attended in med school that covered the basics of the disease, but that had been a number of years ago. Cancer just wasn’t something that they dealt with much in modern medicine.

McCoy continued to read case study after case study of people being afflicted with throat cancer to stomach cancer with cells replicating at an uncontrolled rate. These were all things that were seen in other species, including humans but there had only been a few cases popping up in the course of a year. For these people though, not only did conventional treatments fail but the onset was fast as well, rather than taking years or even a life time to develop these people were experiencing it within days and death within months. There was also the alarming number of the population that was affected and the alarming rate at which it was growing. 

Leonard continued to glance through the information as Spock and Jim talked. He tuned them out though as he read outlines of a number of different approaches that had been taken to help these people but as he did he was not finding what he was looking for.

“There’s nothing here!” He announced suddenly once he reached the end of the feed, tossing the data pad down. Spock and Jim were looking at him intently. “There is nothing there about a possible cause! Everyone has been looking at the disease and treating the ailments but no one thought to ask what caused it to start with?”

Spock picked up the data pad himself, not doubting the Doctor but confused as to why that would not have been a question asked before now. “Indeed, there is nothing here.” 

“There has got to be some kind of underlying cause. The data we have so far compiled with the Doctors of the planet shows that this has actually been going on for a couple of decades now. They only asked for help a year ago. For something like this to suddenly pop up in a population and continue to get worse suggest that there is something that is causing the mutation to start with.”

“Wouldn’t that put you at risk, Bones?”

Bones shook his head no. “It doesn’t seem to have any effect on the Starfleet doctors that have been there for the past year. They have been able to identify the defective gene itself that is being mutated and it is not in Humans or Vulcans.” McCoy looked lost in thought for a moment. “What about radiation, is there anything in the environment is out of the ordinary?” 

Spock pulled specs on the planet. “No, there is nothing abnormal or that would be considered dangerous.” 

“What about to these people?” Jim asked, joining in on the conversation. “Perhaps there has been some kind of change to their planet that started twenty years ago.”

“That is possible but there again there isn’t anything in the report that goes back that far. Just the past year and that is it.” 

Jim rubbed his chin with his fore finger as he watched Bones, deep in thought. “Is it possible the people are trying to hide something? I mean, wouldn’t these be basic questions for any doctor?”

“They should be.” Bones growled. It did seem unlikely that out of the ten doctors before him that no one had bothered to ask the obvious. “These people are dying from different forms of cancer, cancer tends to be caused by a mutation in the DNA sequence and one of the most common causes of mutation is radiation. That is the simplest way to put it. There are other factors that can lead to cancer but for this to suddenly pop up in a population, and I am making a guess here, but for it to be so wide spread would suggest something happened that they are not telling us.”

“I agree, Doctor.”

“Let me guess,” Jim said with an irritated huff. “This all goes back to that damn cloaking device that may or may not ever work.” 

“It would appear so.” Spock said. His own irritation was leaking into the bond which showed just how much he thought of this whole situation that they found themselves in. “We need to maintain good relations with them and therefore are requested to render aid.”

“Well, I guess we don’t have that much of a choice. I will see what I can do for these people but unless they want to open up some I’m not going to be able to do much more for them than any of the others before.” Bones said with a long suffering sigh. He put the pad down and leaned back putting his feet up on the coffee table. Technically he was still on duty but he figured if he was sitting down he might as well make himself comfortable. “Have a seat Spock.”

The Vulcan raised and eye brow at him as he remained upright. “I am needed back on the bridge.”

“Come on Spock, it isn’t like it’s not going to be there ten minutes from now.” Jim teased. 

“I am well aware of that.” Spock was about to point out the importance of being visible to the bridge crew while on duty but stopped when he seen Jim wince. “How are you feeling Jim?” 

Kirk gave his mate a small smile. “Like I’m a week overdue,” Jim groaned as he rubbed his swollen abdomen. “Kid is kicking up a storm in there.” 

Without being asked Bones grabbed his tricorder and ran it once over Jim as Spock knelt down next to Kirk. He slowly ran his hand along the tight skin sending soothing thoughts to the child within. Within moments the child’s movements slowed. It was a relief for Jim and he let out a long soft sigh as he closed his eyes. 

“Thanks Spock.”

“No change from yesterday. Baby is still sitting low but no sign of being ready to be born yet.” Bones announced in his best Doctor voice.

“Damn, how much longer is this going to take? I am getting bored just sitting around, not to mention just down right uncomfortable.”

“It is hard to say for sure Jim. This is your first pregnancy and they are notorious for not going as planned. You are doing fine though, same with the kid.” 

Jim groaned as he let his head fall back in exhaustion. “I am so over being pregnant though.”

McCoy gave a small laugh. “You think that now. Wait until that little bundle of joy is screaming for a diaper change at all hours of the night. Or crying to be fed or just crying to be crying.” 

Jim looked a little horrified at that and McCoy wondered if Jim had even bother to think that far ahead. “Well, you will both be here to help.”

“Of course, key word though is help. After all, I will have my own bundle of joy too.”

“Jim,” Spock said softly, “the child you carry is also Vulcan and Vulcan children do not cry.”

“I call bullshit on that one Spock.” McCoy argued. “You can’t tell me that you never cried as a small child.”

“I can assure you that if I did it was not often. Vulcan children rely on the parental bond to communicate their needs.” 

“And you are so conveniently forgetting that these children are going to also be three quarters human. That more than likely means that there will be crying.” McCoy volleyed back, noting with satisfaction the vague look of concern on the others face. “Believe me Spock I am on your side when it comes to the crying. I remember poor Joanna. She cried for almost the first month, she was colicky.” 

Jim sat a little taller. It was so rare for Bones to open up about his daughter that he instantly soaked up the information. “What’s that?”

“It depends really but for the most part it is just a baby that cries a lot.” Bones’ brow furrowed in thought. “Do Vulcan’s ever get colic?”

“Not that I am aware, however; my experience with babies is limited at best.” 

“Well, I just hope that these two little darlings are just that, little darlings.” Bones announced with a firm finality as he rubbed his belly. 

“I must return to the bridge.” 

“Already?” McCoy whined then gave a small wicked smile. “Is our current conversation making you nervous?”

“Not in the least.” The other said a little too quickly. “And I did not mean to suggest that you had to return with me, Doctor. In fact, it would be wiser is you stayed here and continued to go over all the information that has been made available to you in regards to our current mission. We will be arriving in twelve hours.” 

Bones gave another small smile. He had already looked though all the material and Spock knew that. He was just giving him an excuse to not return to work and he was going to take it.

“What?” Jim asked suddenly. “No point two or something like that. I am surprised you are not being accurate down to the second.”

“In normal situations I would do so, however; I would have to take into consideration our current rate of speed as well as…”

“Spock stop!” Jim laughed. “I was just teasing.”

Spock considered this for a moment before he answered. “Very well then, Captain, Doctor, I will see you both at the end of my shift.” 

Jim and Leonard watched the other go. “He still seems really tense.” Bones observed. 

“Yeah, well, I think this sucks.” 

“I agree.” 

***

Jim laid in bed wide awake on his back. He simply could not get comfortable in any position. Spock was next to him and on the other side of him was Bones. They had all three decided to get in a few hours of sleep before they arrived to the planet. Both of his bed partners were silent but he was pretty sure his tossing and turning had them both awake as well. Truth be told, he was over being pregnant, his back ached, his feet ached, if he sat down it took him twenty minutes to stand back up and he hadn’t seen his own feet in months. Well, his feet and, well, other things. 

Jim had found himself to be restless all day long which he had surmised was due to the ridiculous mission they were currently going on. The mission itself was far from being ridiculous after all as Bones had clearly pointed out people were dying. He just couldn’t understand why Starfleet felt Bones was the only doctor that they could send. There was a small buzz at the back of his thoughts that had him thinking this was some sort of test for all three of them. Was Starfleet trying to see how the three of them would function in such a stressful environment with two of them at a physical disadvantage? The more he thought of it, it did seem possible. Of course it really could be because no one else had been able to help these people and Bones did have a knack for thinking outside the box. The fact that he was still alive after the Kahn incident was proof of that. He shouldn’t be so suspicious of Starfleet but after Marcus he just couldn’t put blind faith in it anymore. 

Jim shifted again, trying not to move the bed too much and disturb his mates. It was no use though as he felt another cramp hit him. He winced but made no other sound. It wasn’t something new, Bones had called them Braxton Hick contractions but no matter what they were called he found them very bothersome and painful. This one seemed more intense than the ones before and he found himself trying to hold back a groan of pain. It let up almost as quickly as it began but the damage was done, Jim couldn’t stay in bed any longer. He figured he would probably be more comfortable in a chair. 

Rolling himself to the edge of the mattress and grasping onto the bedside table Kirk was able to roll himself out of the bed to a sitting position. He let out a long sigh as he contemplated his next move, should he try to put on his slippers or just suffer the cold floor and go to his chair. Slippers meant trying to find them without really being able to see them. Bare foot, he decided as he stood. As his feet made contact with the floor he couldn’t stop the small gasp that escaped him at the shock but he didn’t stop. 

Jim got as far as the doorway that led to the sitting area of their cabin and stopped as another contraction hit him, this one was far sharper than any of the ones before and he found himself gripping the door frame as he fought to breathe through it.

When his vision cleared Spock stood before him and he wondered just how the Vulcan had moved both so silently and quickly. Jim tried to smile but he wasn’t sure he was very successful at it. He was pretty sure that it came across more as grimace. Behind Jim he could hear the whirling of the tricorder but didn’t bother to turn toward Bones. 

“It looks like you’re in labor.”

“No shit!” 

“Jim,” Spock’s hand brushed the side of his face. “Try and remain calm.” 

Jim felt both of their concern for him bleed through. Spock’s burned like a small candle while Bones was trying to kindle a bon fire. He shouldn’t have snapped at him and he instantly felt guilty. 

“Sorry Bones.” 

“Doesn’t matter. Let’s get you down to the med bay and get you some neuro blockers.” 

Spock gathered Jim to him, letting the other lean heavily against his own frame as he turned back to McCoy. “Doctor, we should be arriving to the planet in two hours, I suggest you are dressed appropriately.” 

“Dammit man!” That was the last thing he wanted to think about. 

“Doctor, sending you down is the last thing that I wish to do and I will not force you, but will you find it acceptable knowing that you did not render aid as quickly as possible?”

McCoy just looked at his mate and Alfa. He was right. McCoy wanted nothing more than to be there for the birth of Jim’s son. He felt the same when Jocelyn had been in labor with Joanna. Technically this child was not biologically his but it didn’t matter, the infant belonged to all three of them and he wanted to be there, to hear the first cry, to wipe away the tears from his soft cheeks, but Spock was right too. How could he let people continue to suffer knowing that he might be able to help them? How would he escape the guilt that would gnaw away at him? Spock understood this about him even if it took him a few moments to come to the same conclusion. 

“You’re right Spock. You two go on ahead and I will meet you both there.” Jim gave him his sad puppy dog eyes and McCoy gave him a small smile as he watched them leave. When the door closed once more behind them all that was left to do was to get dressed. His medical bag was already packed and ready to go, he would drop it off at the closest transporter pad for when it was time to beam down.

By the time he did reach the med bay Jim was resting on one of the bio beds, eyes half-mast but they opened wide at his arrival. Spock quickly vacated the chair he was sitting in and offered it to the Doctor. He didn’t even bother to argue as he sat down.

“How is it going Jim?”

“Great after my other Doc gave me this.” He lifted his arm showing his neuro blocker patch on his forearm. “I tell ya Bones, I have a couple more of those contractions on the way here and if that was just the beginning I don’t wanna play. I would be screaming for someone to get me off this ride.”

Bones didn’t doubt it either. “Yeah, it’s a good thing we have a nice well stocked med bay at your disposal.” 

“I agree and if I ever complain about not wanting to stop for you to stock up, feel free to remind me of this moment and you can have whatever the hell you want.”

“Wow Jim, that is a pretty big promise there.”

“I mean it to.” Jim stopped and rubbed his abdomen again. “Now all I feel is pressure. It isn’t really what I would call pleasant but it doesn’t hurt.” 

Doctor M’Benga came up to the bed and was looking at the read outs. McCoy couldn’t help himself as he watched the monitor himself. Jim was in labor but it was just the start, it would more than likely be hours before anything really started to happen. McCoy glanced at the time, which of course meant that he would not be there for the actual birth and he felt his heart break a little. He felt Spock’s warm hand brush along his neck and against his mating mark. 

“Jim you might as well try and get some sleep while you can.”

McCoy didn’t even need to say it because Jim’s eyes were already drifting shut. He nodded and leaned back himself in his chair. It wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world but he was tired enough that he didn’t really care. Before he could stop himself he had also drifted off to sleep.

To Bones it felt like he had just closed his eyes when he was suddenly being nudged awake. With his current lack of balance and the sudden way he was brought back to awareness he would have fell if not for the strong hand on his arm. With blurry eyes he looked up into his mate’s chocolate ones. 

“Doctor, we have reached Edu. We are in standard orbit and they are requesting your presence.”

“Already? Damn that was fast. How is Jim?”

“Jim is doing fine, he is still asleep and his labor is progressing well.”

Boned nodded as he turned his attention back to the readouts. He knew he was stalling but he was loathed to leave. Spock said nothing, only watched him with those sharp and knowing eyes. 

“Leonard, I will keep our bond open so that you will know how Jim is progressing.” 

“Thanks.” He tried to keep the emotion out of his voice although he wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t like Spock didn’t know exactly how he felt.

“I have asked Lieutenant Chekov to accompany you to the planet as well as a security detail of ten.” 

“Fair enough.” Gently, so as not to wake his Captain, Bones leaned down to place a small kiss on Jim’s forehead. He turned to Spock next and found himself embraced and warm lips on his own. McCoy let himself melt into the other, taking strength from the others presence before he forced himself to step away. If he didn’t leave now then he knew he wouldn’t be able to.

McCoy couldn’t bring himself to say good bye out loud. He glanced once more over his shoulder before he left the room and headed for the transporter. Only his will and determination kept him moving forward. People were dying and they were counting on him to help and he couldn’t sit by and do nothing. That was the mantra running though his thoughts as he entered the transporter room and was instantly surrounded by the security team and a slightly nervous Chekov.

McCoy found himself wondering if this was a test Starfleet was giving the three of them. He wondered if this was their way of trying to find out if they could put the mission before their individual needs as a bonded family. The answer was yes and McCoy was damn well going to prove it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

McCoy felt the familiar pull on his body as the transporter hummed about him and he closed his eyes. Within seconds he rematerialized along with the rest of the landing party in a large room made out of a polished stone similar to marble. Before them stood a rather short man with pale skin and six digits on both hands dressed in dark clothes. There were other differences that McCoy also observed silently and filed away in his brain such as the lack of hair and excessively square jaw line. Glancing at those accompanying what he assumed to be the rest of their welcoming party these were traits shared amongst the population.

There was a moment filled with silence as the people of Edu also studied the new comers. McCoy knew that he was not the first human to set foot on the planet but he was more than likely the first heavily pregnant human that they had seen. McCoy had not taken the time to study the reproductive habits of these people so it was hard to say how much of a shock his current state would be. He knew for a fact Spock had informed them of his current condition, after all it was why there had been some reluctance about McCoy taking the job in the first place. 

“Welcome to Edu,” the short male offered. “I know this is a difficult time for you.” The man’s eyes fell to McCoy’s extended abdomen as he cleared his throat. “However, on behalf of my planet and people we thank you for being here.”

There was a note of desperation in the others voice and a slight tremble in his hands as he gave McCoy a small bow. McCoy found some of his irritations at the situation dissipate some but he was still impatient to get started.

“Where are my patients?” McCoy snapped. He didn’t need to waste time on pleasantries.

“Of course, please follow me.” 

The man turned and opened the doors of the well-polished room that they were standing in. McCoy stepped up behind him and froze. Beyond the doors stood rows upon rows of cots filled with people, there was not a portion of the grand hallway that was not filled with sick and dying people of every age. Each door along the corridor was open and within each room desks and chairs had been pushed aside to allow for more cots filled with more people. McCoy’s heat sank. 

“We have run out of room in our hospitals and have resorted to using public buildings. This was once our capital building.” The small man offered a humorless smile. “Now it is out main hospital. Follow me, I will show you where you will be working.” 

Silently the group continued to wind their way in amongst the cots as they followed their host. McCoy took a moment to glance back to Chekov. He couldn’t help but to still think of him as a kid even if he wasn’t anymore. The young Omega looked a bit shell shocked as his wide blue eyes took everything in but his Starfleet training kept him moving forward. Their eyes met for a moment and McCoy could practically feel the others sympathy for these people.

“Up here,” the other gestured to a flight of stairs.

McCoy held back a small groan as he looked at the winding stair case. He really hopped he wasn’t going to have to ascend multiple flights. His baby was pressing against his diaphragm making it difficult to take a deep breath which made doing anything that made him breathless hard. He kept his complaints to himself though as he followed the man up thankfully only one flight of stairs. Looking around it appeared that the whole floor was dedicated to research and was filled with Doctors and lab equipment. 

“This will be your work space.” He waved over another being that appeared very similar to him. “And this is my son, Badu. He is our lead and has worked with everyone Starfleet has sent and will be able to answer any questions that you may have.” 

“Please follow me Doctor McCoy. We are pleased to have you here with us.” Badu kept looking at McCoy’s stomach with his mouth slightly open and it was starting to grate on his nerves. 

“If you have something to say then just say it.” Leonard all but barked at the other doctor.

Badu quickly averted his eyes away as he hurried over to his research table to be shared with the Starfleet Doctor. “I apologize for my impertinence, but are you really pregnant?” there was a slight pause. “I don’t mean to pry.” The other quickly amended his question. 

“Yes I am. I take it reproduction is different here?” McCoy was in the process of having his security team work as his help unloading his equipment and such for him to be able to start working. Chekov was looking a little lost but he had enough of a science background to help with the set up. McCoy wondered vaguely why exactly Spock had wanted him to come along but figured it was probably because the kid had asked for more landing party experience. 

“Only the females give birth.” 

“Ah,” McCoy acknowledged with a small nod as he sorted through blood samples sitting on the work bench as he waited for his equipment to hum to life. “How old are these sample?” 

“Those are from this morning from the third ward. It is where the worst patients are currently.” Badu handed Bones a chart that showed the current triage of patients and where they were all located.

“Your Father mentioned that there are more hospitals?”

“Yes and they are all set up in the same manner. Almost every official building we have has been converted now. Most of the city has become an overcrowded hospital.”

McCoy eyed the younger man. His sorrow was tangible but it would do nothing to help the current situation. McCoy understood the others pain but they needed to focus or nothing was going to get done. 

“Badu, I need new samples. I want the same ones that you have here redone and then I need a sample from those that are just starting to show signs of the cancer. I also need biopsies of cancerous tissue to test. I also need to know what environmental changes that may have occurred in the past few years that might be a cause.” 

“I will head up the samples and right there is a computer station. You have been approved to review information felt to be of importance regarding your task. Just turn it on, all the relevant files are on the main screen.”

McCoy turned to the monitor and turned on the crude machine. Absently he found himself wondering after Spock and Jim and his heart clinched in his chest. He allowed himself a moment to feel along the bond and smiled to himself. It seemed all was well back on the Enterprise. He felt determination from Jim and a sense of tightly controlled pride from Spock. Jim was otherwise occupied to notice his presence but Spock was never one to miss anything. McCoy felt the equivalent of a warm mental embrace before they both turned away from each other. With great difficulty McCoy turned his focus back to the task at hand. He had a job to do.

***********************************************************************************

“Okay Captain, give it a few moments and then I am going to need you to push.” Dr. M'Benga offered as he watched the monitors with undivided focus. 

Kirk tried not to be annoyed. He was tired and frustrated with his own slow progress. At least he wasn’t in pain. He readjusted himself slightly to be in a better position to do as the doctor instructed. Spock was there in an instant strong hands offering him support. Jim offered him a small exhausted smile and eagerly accepted the assistance.

“On the count of three start pushing. One, two…”

Kirk was not listening anymore. He didn’t need the countdown to know when he needed to push. It wasn’t pain he felt but a sort of insistent pressure building that he couldn’t ignore. He gathered his strength and bore down, tightening every muscle in his body with the intent of helping his child be born. 

“Well done Captain! I can see your son’s head, he is starting to crown. A few more pushes like that and we will be done.” 

Jim once again was not truly paying attention to the doctor as he was more concerned with catching his breath. He could already feel the pressure in his body building once more and he readied himself. With all of his being he bore down once more. He could hear the doctor offering him words of encouragement but he was not paying them any mind at that point. He was focused on one thing and one thing only and it was his child. In all of his life he did not think he had ever been so completely focused on a singular task. He closed his eyes as he tried to will his child into the world. The pressure began to fade and he felt his fatigued muscles begin to relax once more. Gentle hands were helping to lay him down which he tried to resist. There wasn’t much point in relaxing too much after all.

Sure enough Jim could feel his muscles gearing up once more and he bore down with what was left of his strength. He felt something slide from his body and he slumped over himself in utter exhaustion. Someone, he assumed it was Spock, pushed him back and this time he let it happen. 

There was a small cry and what sounded like a hiccup off to his right. The sound lifted the tired haze from Jim’s thoughts and he quickly looked to his right. The doctor had a broad smile on his face as he laid a small warm, wet bundle across his bare chest. Instantly he reached out to steady the small form for fear of it falling. His mind had still not quite processed that this was his child, his son he was holding. Bright brown eyes looked back at him. 

Jim was still trying to process everything when Nurse Chapel reached down to take his son away. He tensed immediately and he held on a little tighter, not willing to let the child go. Spock was there with him, gentle and soothing as he softly explained the child had to be dried off or he would get a chill. It made sense but Jim still struggled with himself to let go. As soon as he did the child began its soft cries once more and Jim regretted his decision almost immediately. He would have followed his son if not for both the doctor and Spock who guided him to lie back once more. The Captain was vaguely aware of Spock telling him he needed to rest but he wasn’t paying him much attention. Sleep was calling to him but he did not want to heed its call. Something was pushing him though and into sleeps welcoming embrace he did fall with the faint sounds of a baby’s cry echoing on the edge of his consciousness.

Jim slowly awoke to a softly lit familiar room. It only took a moment to recognize it as his own but for some reason he didn’t feel like it was where he was supposed to be. It was then that the last several hours came crashing back to him and he sat up with a start. Or at least he tried as his body screamed in protest and he fell back once more. 

“Relax Jim.” Spock was beside him in an instant cradling a small silent form to his chest as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to his mate. Jim gingerly moved into a reclined sitting position fluffing his pillows to act as a support for his back. Silently Spock offered the small form to Jim who accepted it eagerly.

Big brown eyes looked up at him in silent wonder. Jim pushed the soft blanket back from the child’s head as he gently ran his fingers against the fuzzy scalp. It wasn’t a full head of hair but enough to say the child was not bald. Jim smiled to himself as he let his gaze fall to tiny but perfectly pointed ears. There was no doubt that Spock was the father. 

“Have you thought of a name?” Spock asked in a hushed tone. 

Reluctantly Kirk looked away from the child in his arms that seemed to be far more alert than a new born should be. “Honestly I haven’t really thought about it. I mean I have but I don’t know what an appropriate name would be….” Jim tailed off as he looked down at the sweet round face of his son. 

“May I suggest a Vulcan name as the child has all the physical characteristics of a Vulcan?”

Jim offered his mate a small smile. “I am assuming you already have one picked out?” 

“I had considered a few options during the duration of your pregnancy. Would you find the name Selik agreeable?”

“Selik,” Jim tested the name on his lips. “What does it mean?”

“It means from the soul of a star.” 

“From the soul of a star, I like it.” Jim beamed a bright smile aimed at Spock. In turn Spock ran two fingers down the length of his arm and Jim felt the tingle of the Vulcan kiss touch his very soul. 

A small huff brought both of their attention down to the small infant. “It would seem Selik is hungry.” 

“Oh? How do you know?” 

“The bond I share with him.”

“Oh.” 

“Do not fret ashaya, you will develop the bond in time same as you were able to with me. It will just take time and practice to feel it as you are not a natural telepath.” As Spock spoke he reached out to unbutton Jim’s night shirt pulling the fabric to the side revealing a small breast with a swollen nipple. Jim was silent as Spock gently adjusted Jim’s arms so that the child’s mouth could latch on. 

“You act like you know what you are doing.” Jim observed. 

“I helped Selik nurse while you were asleep once already.”

“Oh,” Jim wasn’t sure why but he found his cheeks flushing at the idea. 

Jim winced as the child latched on to a rather sensitive nipple. With the first strong pull Jim had the odd sensation of his milk let down and he gasped. It was an odd sensation one that wasn’t completely pleasant but hardly unbearable.

“Are you alright Jim?”

“Ah, yeah I guess. It just feels weird.” 

The room fell once more to silence as Sikel’s parents watched him nurse.

“I wish McCoy were here.” 

“As do I Jim; as do I.” 

***********************************************************************************

McCoy rubbed his eyes. He had been in the same position for hours now and it was wearing him down and he was no closer to an answer than when he started. The information he had been given was not helping him and every attempt to get more just led him in a large circle. McCoy released a long suffering sigh as he stretched attempting to rub away the knot in his lower back. 

“How is it going on your end kid?”

His companion glanced away from the screen his tricorder was attached to for a moment. “It is going quite well.” 

McCoy was at this point very pleased with Spock’s foresight in sending the kid with him. Within the first ten minutes Chekov had informed him that given time he would be able to bypass all the security systems and get him access to anything that he wanted. Leonard was very pleased about that, however; his security team was something he had little tolerance for. After the initial set up he had been successful in chasing them all away but two. The space they had was small enough and he would not tolerate people in the way while he worked.

“How much longer before we have something more than this propaganda shit we have currently?”

“Not too long. Their fire walls are not that hard to get past but I have to do it in such a way that it isn’t noticed. That takes a little longer.” 

“Thank you, Chekov.” McCoy stood slowly. “I will be right back.” The Doctor shot a death glare at the one security officer that was ready to follow him. The man gave a small nod and went back to alphabetizing the samples McCoy had given him.

“Yes, Sir.” Chekov answered with a small smile, not missing the short exchange. 

McCoy walked to the lavatory that was right off their current work station. At this point the day on the planet had long given way to night and an uncomfortable quit had fallen across the floor. McCoy thought that it might have something to do with the fact he had insisted on a large dose of pain meds for his patients so that they could rest.

Outside the window he could see a storm had embraced the city several hours ago. It was showing no signs of stopping or slowing down either, complete with rain, wind and lightning. The glass of the window was thick and allowed none of the sound from the storm to disturb the residents within which McCoy took relief in. The people he was trying to help needed to be able to rest in peace. He just hoped he would be able to save them before it was too late. 

The Doctor closed the door behind him and turned on the water faucet splashing some of the cool liquid on to his face in attempt to wake himself up some. It had already been near 24 hours since he left the ship and normally he would be able to brush off his fatigue but the child within him was draining his reserves fast. Hopefully Chekov would be done within the next hour so he could find the source of the carcinogen. Treatment could then be arranged from the ship which was where he really wanted to be at that moment. 

Closing his eyes, McCoy turned his thoughts inward as he reached out for Spock and through him Jim. Spock instantly greeted him with love and warmth encasing him in a loving mental embrace. He could feel Spock’s pride in the son Jim now cradled to his chest. Spock had informed Leonard immediately when Selik was born hours before and it took Spock insisting over and over that everything was fine in order to keep McCoy calm. He had been ready to drop everything if needed but finally accepted that everything was fine. Reluctantly he had gone back to work with a goal to be done as quickly as possible. As both Spock and McCoy through him watched Jim nurse the infant McCoy also informed Spock of everything that he had come across so far and his frustration at the lack of information he was being given. Spock sent a wave of warm encouragement in both his and Chekov’s ability. McCoy took great comfort in that and also in the fact he was able to communicate with Spock without even a communicator. He still had his Federation issued communicator on his belt. He still found himself uneasy on the planet and there was more to it than just the disease. 

McCoy patted his face dry as he felt Spock pull back from his consciousness with a touch of concern and a passing comment to rest if he felt he needed it. Spock didn’t pull away completely and McCoy could feel the hum of the bond pulsing on the edge of his thoughts. It was a small comfort to his weary state of mind to know that the other was still there. He wished he could have the same constant contact with Jim. 

Doctor McCoy opened the door to find Chekov watching him very intently with a singular focus the light from his monitor offering an artificial glow to his face. The young omega gestured for him to come closer and McCoy found himself moving his heavy form quicker than he had before that day. A few strides was all it took for Leonard to reach his crew mate and view the information before him. There was a lot of engineering type stuff that he did not quite grasp beyond the basics but he quickly espied the source of the planets growing problem.

“Sir,” Chekov started, his accent growing thicker as he started to speak, a testament to how nervous the kid was becoming. “I got through the defenses shortly after you left. It would appear that the leaders or at least some of them are aware of the cause of everything.”

Leonard turned eyes wide with shock to look at his crewmate. “What do you mean?”

“Well once I was in this information was already tagged under current medical files, the rest is info we already have but this was blocked.” Chekov nervously glanced about as a nurse walked past their station. He waited till he was sure she was gone before continuing. “It looks to me that the waste produced by their cloaking technology has seeped into the water supply unchecked and it is making the people sick.” 

McCoy instantly felt his blood pressure on the rise in anger. If what Chekov said was true then the leaders of the planet had in essence called for help all the while refusing to stop it‘s slow poisoning of both the planet and the people who lived on it. McCoy’s thoughts were suddenly halted though with the shrill sound of an alarm followed closely by screams and what he was sure was old fashioned gun fire. Instantly panic hit the floor they were on and the building gave a slight shudder at what McCoy was sure to be some type of explosion. No words were needed between the crewmates as they both quickly gathered tricorders and other important tools aided by the two security personnel from the ship.

“Doctor McCoy to the Enterprise,” he held his breath as he was met with nothing but static. 

“This is Chekov to the Enterprise, come in please.” There was the sound of one of the security personnel opening his own communicator and doing the same with much the same results. 

There was no response to either call and the four of them froze as they could now hear the sound of primitive gun fire closing in on them. There was another flash of lightning from outside the window followed by the lights flickering once before everything was plunged into darkness. Screams grew to a new pitch as those who could, ran to the closes exits available. 

“Come on Chekov,” McCoy snapped as his eyes adjusted to the dim emergency lighting. They had to get out of there. 

“Doctor!” 

McCoy stopped momentarily as an unidentifiable form was trying to work its way through the chaos in order to reach them. One of the Ensigns immediately put himself between McCoy and the person approaching them. 

“Doctor! It’s me, Badu!” the other cut through the last fleeing bodies to reach the alcove McCoy had been given as a work space. He was obviously out of breath and the panic was clear on his face. “Doctor, I have to get you out of here.”

“What is going on?!” Leonard demanded.

The other man bent down bracing himself on his own knees as he tried to fill his lungs with much needed air. 

“It is the rebels sir, they have broken through our defenses and are laying siege to the city. Nowhere is safe.”

“Why are they attacking a hospital?” McCoy simply could not fathom what this group could hope to obtain by attacking people who were ill and dying.

“Because they are looking for a cure, they believe that our government has a cure and is keeping it from them.” 

“Sir,” Chekov began, “that isn’t too far from the truth.”

“What do you mean?” Badu asked.

“It would appear that your government insisting on developing its cloaking technology is what is killing the population as well.” McCoy almost felt bad for the other man. It was clear from the look on the others face that he was clueless to this bit of news. 

Any further conversation was stopped by a loud bang followed by the glass windows behind them shattering. McCoy pulled Chekov with him as he ducked behind the desk to avoid the spray of glass.

“The four of you need to get out of here and back to your ship!”

“We tried but the electrical storm is interfering with our communications!” McCoy shouted to be heard over the now almost deafening roar from the wind and rain washing into the room, coupled with the sounds of screams around them. 

Badu seemed to think for a moment. “Then come with me, I can get you out of this building and away at the very least, follow me!” 

“Wait! There were others in our party!” 

“I am sorry Doctor, I seen a few of them on the first floor on my way to you! They were dead!”

“Are you sure?” he had to see for himself. McCoy went to head out into the madness but was stopped by one of the Ensigns. 

“Sir, your safety is our first priority!”

McCoy paused but then allowed himself to be pushed along with Chekov and followed their host to a nearly hidden door, opening it to reveal a stair case. McCoy dropped a hand to his belly and rubbed gently. It seemed his son could feel his distress and was upset himself. The infant had been unsettled for a while, moving constantly within his womb. He hummed softly to himself as they started their decent. Chekov glanced back of him in concern but he offered him a small smile to alleviate them but his smile nearly missed a step when a sharp pain ripped across his pregnant belly. Chekov was instantly by his side. 

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. Keep moving.” 

Chekov didn’t seem convinced but McCoy just continued down the stair leaving the other no choice but to follow him. Badu reached the bottom first, concerned eyes watching the others as they joined him. Both beta Ensigns put both Chekov and McCoy behind them with their phasers drawn and ready. Carefully Badu opened the door to the street and they were instantly greeted with more chaos, wind, rain and lightning cutting unforgivingly through the sky. McCoy could feel the hairs on his arms and neck standing on end from the buzz of electricity in the air. He doubted the street was going to be much safer between rebels and the lightning. He made sure he had his phaser set on stun and at the ready trusting the Chekov had done the same the four of them headed out into the back alley following their guide. 

They follow Badu down the winding streets, soaked to the bone from the rain. McCoy wasn’t sure what he should be more concerned about, the rebels armed with primitive guns or the lightning that kept threatening to hit the ground and electrocute them all. For the most part it seemed the rebels were focused on the city center, most likely after the leaders that they so despised. With Badu as a guide they had yet to be spotted. McCoy paused as another sharp pain hit him and he rubbed at his midsection. 

“Dang it kid, just calm down. I got this under control.” He wasn’t really sure if he was trying to convince the kid or himself. The doctor reached out to Badu, placing a hand on his shoulder to bring him to a halt.

“Hey, Badu, when are we going to get out of this storm?” 

 

“We are almost there.” The kid pointed to a house perhaps another block away. “That is my friend’s house. It should be safe.”

“Are you sure they will be willing to take in strangers?” Chekov asked not looking at them but watching the streets for signs of any kind of threat.

“They are all dead.” 

At that Chekov looked at Badu. “I am sorry.”

“They were one of the first families to die. It was a while ago.” Badu didn’t want to think of it anymore and gestured for the other two to follow him through the rain as they ran up the steps of a rather normal looking home. As they walked through the open front door lightning struck behind them. The sudden sound and flash of light left McCoy disorientated and he fell hard onto the tile floor. A sharp pain, sharper than any other he had experienced up to that point hit him hard and he cried out. He felt hands gripping him under his arms and dragging him the rest of the way into the home. The Doctor heard the distinct sound of a door shutting. 

“Doctor! Doctor, are you okay?” 

McCoy blinked to clear his vision. “I am okay Chekov.” At least he hopped he was. He was chilled to the bone and his stomach was still giving small spasms. 

“Are you sure?”

“I won’t lie Chekov, I would be a lot better if we were back on the ship.” 

McCoy could hear the sound of a communicator activating and Chekov once more called upon the ship for help but there was no answer. It was at that moment he thought of Spock. As soon as he did it was like a flood gate opening and he was bathed in Spock and Jim’s overwhelming concern. He could feel Jim’s thoughts bouncing everywhere not giving a chance for one thought to form completely before a new thought was forming. McCoy found himself simply bathing himself in the security of the other’s presence. Spock was the one who was actually able to communicate with him, pulling him into that dream world where the three of them could be one. Leonard was no longer on an unfamiliar planet but instead surrounded by the people he loved and trusted more than any other in his life. 

Spock took form slowly stood before him while Jim stood at his side, hand gripping his own tightly. McCoy could feel all the questions bubbling in Jim’s mind but with taking a more corporeal form those questions were not voiced. Instead, their alpha took the lead, tilting his head in question. Here no words were needed and McCoy simply allowed himself to recall the events from his landing to his having to take flight with Chekov. In the dream McCoy could feel Jim tense beside him but Spock once more silenced their Captain with a gentle look. Spock leaned in and placed a phantom kiss on his forehead before gathering Jim too him. McCoy knew they were getting ready to pull back. The logical side of his brain knew that they had to if they were going to save him in the physical world but he still found himself reaching out to them trying to get them to stay just a little bit longer. 

Another sharp pain hit McCoy and it stopped him and he looked down at himself, the pain had done more than just hit his physical form it had affected his corporeal form too. In the dream world his growing son shown as a bright blue light within him, safe and secure. However, now the blue was tinted with red and the light fluctuated in brightness. McCoy felt panic trying to work its way to the surface but Spock was holding it at bay. Dream Spock reached out and touched the light and it calmed instantly. 

“Do not fret, I am coming for you. Do not shut me out again.” 

The Doctor opened his eyes again to the dimly lit room he now occupied with a very worried Chekov looking over him. 

“Oh thank goodness you are awake now. You scared me,” the young man muttered. 

“Was I out?”

“Yes, you were talking to me, telling me that you were okay and then you closed your eyes and just went silent! You wouldn’t wake up when I shook you.” 

“Ah, I’m fine.” McCoy felt the muscles flutter in his stomach. He was fine for now at least. “Spock and Jim….I mean the Captain know what is going on and our on their way.”

“Really?” Chekov seemed dubious over the declaration.

“Yes,” he realized not everyone knew about Spock being a telepath or the bond the three of them shared. “Spock is telepathic.” 

That earned him a raise of the eyebrows from the kid and some muttering from the other two behind them but no further comment was made. The kid was probably reserving his judgments until they were out of this mess. McCoy was just upset that he didn’t try and contact Spock the second the communicators didn’t work. Just moments before the bond had been open. The best he could figure was he unconsciously shut the other out when his stress level jumped up. That was after all what Spock said to him before he woke up, don’t shut him out. It was not like he did it on purpose. 

“So what do we do now sir?” 

“We wait.” McCoy answered softly as he once more began rubbing his belly hoping his son would stay put for a little while longer and trying to hide his shiver. 

McCoy wasn’t sure who it was but someone brought him a blanket and he was grateful. He was still soaked to the bone but the thick blanket helped some at least. 

“Don’t worry little one, your Daddy is coming.” If Chekov heard him he made no comment but he looked as worried as McCoy felt.

************************************************************************************

Spock opened his own eyes, his stiff posture the only clue to his current state of mind. With speed and efficiency Spock stood from where he sat next to Jim on the edge of their bed. In three long strides he was across the room and at the computer panel pulling up all the current information on the planet they were orbiting. The current electrical storm made transporters and communicators useless. He would have to take a shuttle down to the surface to pick up McCoy and Chekov. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Jim pulling on his uniform somewhat painfully. 

“Jim, what are you doing?” he regretted the sharpness to his tone but his was less than pleased with what he assumed his Captain was thinking.

“You know damn well what I am doing.”

“Jim,” Spock began, careful to keep the demand out of his tone. “Now is not the time for you to be reckless.”

“I am not being reckless. I am going to the bridge.”

“You are not in the best condition to be on the bridge.”

The look Jim shot Spock might as well been loaded with daggers. “I had a baby not brain surgery Mr. Spock.” He raised his hand when Spock moved to interrupt him. “At this time I am the only one you can communicate with until that storm clears up. I am perfectly capable of being on the bridge with our son being Captain while you are down on the planet beating the shit out of anyone who threatens our good Doctor.” 

At that Spock’s eye brow reached for his hair line before he gave his Captain a small bow. “Very well Captain, I see the logic in your suggestion. Allow me to help you secure Selik.” 

Jim nodded as Spock quickly created a sling out of a blanket. It allowed Jim freedom of both hands but would keep his son safe and secure against his chest. The child was oblivious to the world around him and had begun to slip off to sleep. His eyes opened momentarily as he was placed within the sling but he quickly nuzzled against his mother’s chest. The boy was lulled once more off to dreams with a full tummy and his mother’s scent surrounding him. 

“Alright,” Jim said as he gently patted his son’s small form. “Let’s go.” 

Spock suddenly stepped forward and stole one deep passionate kiss from his mate. Jim gasped in surprise as the Vulcan quite literally took his breath away. As quickly as it started though it was over and Spock moved away, the doors swishing open to allow the tall form to leave their cabin. It took Jim a second to catch his breath before he too stepped out the door heading the opposite direction to the bridge. 

As the doors to the turbo lift closed Jim let out a long sigh. He looked down to the soft round face of his new born son framed by pointed ears. The small heart shaped mouth opened wide in a tiny yawn but the child made no attempt to open his eyes. 

“Welcome to my world Salik, life will never be boring here that is for sure.” 

Jim stepped onto the bridge only to have the bridge crew turn worried faces to him. Spock must have found time before he hit the shuttle bay to brief everyone before he arrived. He heard Lt. Uhura announce a shuttle prepping for departure as he gingerly sat down in his chair. A big blue planet was on the view screen covered in dark angry clouds. 

“Right,” everyone looked to their Captain, “Let’s get out Chief Medical Officer back.” Jim didn’t think it was possible but everyone started to work harder.


	10. Chapter 10

Spock wasted no time in strapping himself down to his seat as he started the engines to the shuttle. There were a number of safety systems that wanted to boot up but he shut them down as quickly as they turned on. If he bypassed them all then he would be able to take off 33.2 standard seconds faster than he would otherwise. He admitted to himself that it was not that much of a time saver but with Leonard in his current condition each second counted. It was clear from the bond that the current stress the doctor was under would very likely lead to a premature birth. While statistically the child was safe to be delivered at the current gestation period it was not ideal. That and the fact his mate was in a very dangerous situation had Spock feeling on edge, as his good Doctor would say. When he took on both Jim and Leonard while on the five year mission he knew there would be challenges that they would have to face and he had thought he had been prepared at the time but the current situation was challenging that train of thought.

Spock’s long elegant hands flew over the controls, never ceasing in their momentum until he was rewarded with the roar of the engines as they came to life. He pinged the main ship computer that he was ready to depart. Docking bay doors opened slowly as he guided the shuttle towards open space. Before him he could see the planet below, his destination lay within the heart of the dark clouds deep within the storm that raged. As he moved towards his destination he allowed himself a moment to try and calm the turmoil in his own thoughts. He could feel both of his mates through their shared bond. One was in pain and fearful with attempts to bury it with anger. The other side of the bond was filled with trepidation and concern but it was buried under a strong determination to make sure everything worked out for the best. It was an unyielding hope that they would once more defeat the odds.

The two sides of the bond was a constant challenge to his Vulcan half. Leonard had made comments on numerous occasions prior to their bonding about his seeming inability to express emotion of any sort. Of course his mate knew otherwise now. The truth was the opposite. It was his tight control that allowed him to function otherwise his passions would over run his logic. There had only been two times in his adult life that he had lost his complete grip on his tight control. Once when he was powerless to save his Mother and planet and again when he could do nothing while watching his friend and now mate die before his very eyes. At the moment he was trying very hard to not allow himself to fall into that destructive cycle once more as someone he loved was in mortal danger. He was in a situation part of him felt he could have prevented. 

Again Spock stopped his thoughts and checked his mental shields once more to make sure his own concerns were not being leaked to either of his mates. He did not want to side track Jim and he certainly did not want to feed Leonard’s fear. He had to remain focused. With the talent afforded his Vulcan heritage he built up his shields and blocked all his emotions from his open bond as he focused on his current course. Spock was careful at the same time to make sure he did not shut out his mates in the process. He could feel Leonard’s pain and growing fear and Spock attempted to send encouragement his way. However, the omega had already shown a great talent to unwittingly shut Spock out when under stress. Spock speculated that the skill came from the doctor’s natural tendency to rely on no one but himself. The omega’s trust in others had been so damaged in his early years that he was still trying to adapt to the idea that he was no longer alone. So he was unsure if Leonard was even receiving his message. It was a problem he would have to deal with later when they were all safe.

The shuttle gave a violent shudder as he broke through to first few layers of atmosphere. He was fast approaching the storm clouds that engulfed most of the city on the planet’s surface. Within moments he was surrounded by smoky darkness that steadily became denser as he continued his dissent. The shuttle gave another violent shudder from turbulence, it was fierce enough the Spock was becoming concerned about the continued structural integrity of his craft. He watched his sensors closely as he worked to steady the shuttle but the electrical storm was interfering with their ability to function properly. He was faced with two choices. The first was a direct path that he was currently on that would be the quickest to reach his mate based upon the location he originally beamed down to and to where he was currently. Based upon the path Leonard had showed him within his mind he was no more than 3.8 miles south east from the original location. However, to fly in that direct path would also take Spock through the heart of the storm and where most of the current lightning was forming. He would be able to reach Leonard within twenty minutes but he ran an 85 percent chance of being stuck. The shuttle was well built but he was not sure how well it would fair with a direct hit. 

Spock felt along the bond once more and he found his mate both in pain and growing panic that he was trying desperately to control on his own. Spock attempted once more to aid him but he was not immediately confident that his message was received. Spock could not divide his attention for long though as most of his focus had to remain on piloting the craft. However, this time he got a light answer back. It was just a small ray of hope from Leonard’s end; hope that Spock would be there in time and hope that he was not truly alone. 

The Doctor’s current state made up Spock’s mind for him. He changed the coordinates that the computer had automatically selected for safety and he put in the new ones. He switched all controls to manual as he tried to make a statistical analysis on the probable location of the next strike. Spock tried to convince himself that he was making the most logical decision for taking the risk at hand. It was, after all, the most logical choice in order to offer the best protection to both his mate and unborn child and not a decision based on his own rising anger at the people who threatened them. Spock had to consciously ease his grip on the controls before he broke them with his strength. 

Spock veered the space craft side to side, only the edges of the shuttle were being singed but each bolt was eating away at his shields. The strength of the bolts were greater than what the vehicle could take. Spock was sure if either of his human mates were with him at that moment they would be quick to point out that he was playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse. Leonard would be far from approving, unlike Jim who would take it as a personal challenge to beat him.

Alarms started to sound relentlessly but Spock ignored them. He could just make out the land below and the shape of the homes beyond the city’s main skyscrapers. Suddenly a sharp bolt of pain ripped through him, pain that was not his own but it was blinding for that one moment. That moment was all it took as the shuttle whined in protest as it suffered a direct hit. The insulating frame saved Spock from the electrical current but it was not enough to save the right starboard engine. Spock took quick action to try and control the spin he was now in. He would consider himself a proficient piolet but at the moment all he could do was aim for a controlled crash landing. The ground was fast approaching. Trees that lined the streets were the first thing he hit on his way down. He could hear the sound of crunching metal and see sparks as the landing skids make contact. Spock braced himself for the roll he knew was coming. He was too far sideways and he felt the shuttle tilt before it started to flip. His harness did its job and he remained in his seat but he was still whipped about until finally the crumpled shuttle came to a stop. Spock, for a moment, was both pleased and surprised at his survival. 

Spock didn’t hesitate a moment longer as he undid his restraints careful not to fall as the shuttle had stopped on its side. There was an obvious stiffness in his muscles he did not need the Doctor’s tricorder to know that he was going to be sore for a while. The back side of the shuttle had been ripped open and he reached over and collected the emergency medical bag in one of the shuttles compartments before he made his exit. Spock sent a message to Jim letting him know that there was no way he would be able to fly back up to the Enterprise; they would need another escape route. He waited until he received an acknowledgment through their bond before he proceeded. 

Spock slung the med bag over his shoulder as he used his own tricorder to try and pin point his current location in comparison to that of the landing party and his mate. He was relieved to see he was not too far off course. He was no more than two miles from his original destination. Without listening to the ache in his own body Spock took off at a controlled run, the most efficient pace to get him there as quickly as possible but not exhaust himself. 

***********************************************************************************

Jim stared at the view screen in front of him. He was fighting himself to not start pacing the length of the bridge but instead rocked side to side as he cradled his new born son. Spock had crashed but he was unharmed. Jim wasn’t too sure he believed the Vulcan on that point but this was not the time to disagree. He felt so helpless in that moment. 

“Scotty, any change?”

The engineer looked up from the science station as he adjusted one of the scanners for what Jim was sure for the hundredth time. His heart clinched at seeing someone other than Spock at that station. His anxiety must have fed through to his son and the infant gave a small cry. Jim hushed the child as he rubbed along his back in a soothing gesture. The infant quickly relaxed and was soon back asleep in his arms.

“I’m afraid not Captain,” came the hesitant answer. “However…”

Jim waited for further elaboration but none was immediately forth coming. “What is it Scotty? If you have something now is the time to say it.”

“It is just the nature of this storm Captain. It inn’t a normal storm.” 

“How do you mean?”

“Well, I can’t scan the actual storm itself but I can everything around it. It is almost like it is generating from the ground instead of the sky.” 

“Really? Put it on screen.” 

All eyes turned to the main view screen as it shimmered into a new image. “See Captain? The coverage is almost a perfect circle around the capital. That is where we can’t reach and look at how suddenly it started.” Along the edge of the view times appeared. “I was comparing this storm with others that were recorded by the other Federation vessels and they are almost always at the same time and the same type of storm. Each storm recorded is progressively worse than the one before.” 

“Are you saying they are artificial?”

“Aye, it would seem so.” 

“If they are originating from the ground can we pin point the location?” If they could put a stop to the storm than it would be so easy to just beam everyone back on board. 

“Based on all the data we have on the planet so far I am pretty sure I can.” 

“Do you think we can target it? And do it in such a way we don’t destroy the city itself?” It was risky, he knew without a doubt it would be but they had to do something. A part of him felt he was asking for the impossible and if he was anywhere else with any other group of people he might have been, but this was his crew and they had made the impossible possible more than once now. 

Scotty was silent as he studied the screen before him and Jim’s hopes slowly began to fade as the silence drew out.

“It would have to be some sort of implosion so as to not destroy the city itself.” 

“Can you do it?”

Scotty once more made eye contact with him with a small glint in his eye. “I might have an idea but I will need to go to engineering first.”

“You have my permission, go.” Jim watched the man dash from the bridge. His heart was a little lighter despite everything. Part of him wanted to shout though the bond at Spock but he held himself in check. He would wait until they knew something for sure rather than risk distracting his mate.

*************************************************************************************

Spock cut through the streets, wiping the rain from his face as he continued on. Everything about him was littered with signs of rioting and looting. It was impossible to say if this was damage that had occurred before they had arrived to the planet or if it was something that was relatively new. He wished that they had spent a little more time researching the planet and its occupants before he had allowed Leonard to beam down. He hated to admit it but he had been side tracked with his attention elsewhere. It was a mistake that he would not make again. He had not foreseen the current complications or danger Leonard was in now.

Once more he could feel his mate’s pain and fear through the bond but this time there was a spike of something else. Spock could not quite identify it, perhaps it was anger, but that did not seem quite right either. Something was happening to Leonard, someone was doing something to him that his mate did not like and it was hurting him. Spock stopped pacing himself and used all of his considerable strength to push himself faster than he had ever run before. 

Spock rounded the corner with his destination finally in sight. His keen hearing could pick out the sound of voices shouting inside followed closely by the sound of multiple phasers being fired along with the sound of projectile weapons, guns. The front door to the house had been kicked in and there were four men dressed all in black on the porch, guns pointed at the occupants within. Spock felt his tight control slipping and he did nothing to stop it. The first four that he faced truly had no idea what had hit them before they were crumbling to the ground. Spock brought the heal of his hands down simultaneously on the base of the neck on the ones closes to him and the second two didn’t even have a chance to turn around before they were both slammed into the door frame the wood splintering under the force. When Spock pulled back both men remained for a few moments more before they to crumple to the ground the wood of the door frame with a permanent outline of their faces.

With the first four gone Spock moved into the house. The house itself was in an uproar. He could make out the sound of his mate shouting upstairs which was followed by the sounds of a fight and more gun fire. His vision caught the flash of red at the top of the stairs as one of the security officers that had beamed down with the landing party collapsed. His body toppling down until his unmoving form laid at Spock’s feet. 

He did not have time to investigate the man’s fate but logic told him the human was already dead. There was no time to mourn him. Spock took the stairs thee at a time. His long legs carrying him easily upwards towards the landing to find a gun pointed in his face. The Vulcan was not even phased by the crude weapon and snatched it out of the others grip. With little effort on his part Spock snapped the weapon in half. He grabbed the man around the throat ignoring his attempts to break free as he gasped for air. Five more men turned to face him and drew their own weapons but the hallway was tight and narrow and the others were reluctant to shoot on their comrade. Their hesitation gave Spock all the time he needed to get close enough to strike. In a blind rage he brought his fist to bare, hearing the distinctive sound of crunching bone as he made contact. One by one they fell until he reached where his mate was. Leonard smelled of fear, anger and blood as he struggled in the arms of his captor. The man stood behind his mate, twisting his arm painfully and pointing a gun at Leonard’s head while shouting words Spock was not listening to. He gestured to the side and Spock spared a glance over at Chekov, the young omega trembling in the arms of another native with a knife biting into his throat. 

A hateful calm filled Spock as he calculated the distance between the two men and the weapons they both held. They wore masks over their faces but it did not hide their eyes that darted nervously about. Even if this planet did not have such things as alphas and omegas they could recognize the power in the Alpha that stood before them now. Spock didn’t even try to stop his pheromones from flooding the room. The affect it had on the two omegas was immediate as Leonard closed his eyes and the turmoil of his emotions and thoughts calmed as he recognized his alpha’s presence. Chekov whimpered as his legs turned to jello at the sudden onslaught of virile alpha pheromones at a much higher potency than any human could produce. The man holding Chekov was unprepared for the shift in weight as the omega slumped and he fumbled with both the knife and the boy. The momentary slip was all Spock needed to lunge. In one smooth move his fist made contact with the man’s skull with a wet crunch. Before the lifeless body reached the floor Spock had the knife in hand and tossed it. The blade made contact in-between the second man’s eyes. Death was eminent but it was not instantaneous and there was a moment of pure shock before the gun dropped and the body crumpled to the ground. 

Without the support behind him the Doctor also crumbled to the ground wrapping his arms around his pregnant form as he cried out in pain. Unfocused eyes turned to Spock as Leonard reached out to his mate. Spock immediately took Leonard’s hand in his own. 

“Spock?” tears fell from his eyes as he tried to breathe through the pain gripping him. There was so much he wanted to say and part of him didn’t really believe that his mate was truly there in front of him. “It’s too early….I….it’s too early Spock!” 

Panic was rising once more to a fevered pitch in his mate. His heart beat was becoming erratic. Spock tried to use the bond but Leonard had shut him out once more and he growled in frustration. He took his mate and swept him up into his arms.

“Spock, what are you….”

“I will not have you birth our child around those who would do you harm.” He looked about, not sure exactly where he wanted to take Leonard as leaving the house was a poor idea at best with the storm still raging. There was another room down the hall, it would have to do. As Leonard trembled in his arms he glanced over to see Chekov still huddled on the floor. The sweet scent of aroused and a fertile young omega coupled with the scent of his mate in the middle of child birth fanned the primitive fires in the alpha and he had to center himself once more as he gained control of his own body. The overwhelming scent of alpha tapered off. He looked at the second form that was in the corner of the room and he recognized him as the one who helped Chekov and Leonard escape. 

“Badu, will you please lend Chekov a hand and please follow me.” Spock was pleased he was able to keep the growl out of his voice.

Spock trusted them both to follow his direction as he walked away with Leonard. The room they entered was dusty and dark but at least there were no bodies. Leonard moaned in pain as Spock put him down. Now that the immediate threat had been dealt with Spock looked at his mate, really looked. He was covered in bruises and small cuts however they all seemed to be superficial. He was sweating but cold to the touch which concerned Spock.

“Spock, it’s too early. This shouldn’t be…….AH!” the doctor cried as he doubled over once more, hands gripping the blanket on the bed. 

“Leonard,” Spock cupped his face, his fingers brushing over his meld points the doctor was still blocking the bond unintentionally. “Let me help you with the pain. Will you allow me to meld?”

Leonard nodded his head without hesitation and Spock wasted no time as he lovingly caressed his mates mind as he muttered the ancient words. “My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts,” he slipped in with ease and was immediately surrounded by a whirlwind of thoughts. He found the small ball of light that was their bond and he caressed it. He inserted his own calm on the scattered mind. One by one Leonard’s thoughts settled as the doctor came back to himself, his complete trust in Spock saving him from himself. “Leonard,” Spock spoke softly, “there is no pain. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Spock.” 

“No one will take our child from us, do you understand?”

“Yes, no one will take him from us.”

Gently Spock pulled back but before he left he put down the equivalent of a door stopper on their connection. It was a technique used with young Vulcan children when teaching them to control their telepathy. 

“Are you calm once more Doctor?” 

Bright clear eyes met his own now that his thoughts were settled. “Yes,” he said still breathing hard as his body tried to relax between the contractions that were racking his body. “Tell me you brought some proper medical supplies.”

“I brought what I thought might be most helpful.” Spock took off the pack from his back and Leonard wasted no time is sorting through the items within. He pulled out a medical grade tricorder handing it to the Vulcan.

“I need you to scan me.” He leaned back as Spock swept the device over him snatching it back quickly when the machine beeped its completion. The doctor gave a small sigh of relief. “Good, the baby is in the correct position…..everything looks good….ah…..shit….” the pain was not non-existent but thanks to Spock’s suggestion it was not the same blinding pain as before. He heard Spock telling him to breathe, which he did, not ever noticing that he was holding his breath to start with. 

“Spock it isn’t going to be long.” He was trembling hard both from the strain on his body and the cold from his soaked clothes. “My water already broke some time ago but it looks like the baby will be fine.”

“Come Doctor, let us get you into a better position.” Spock encouraged him further onto the bed helping him to move into a squatting position. Spock pulled off his shirt and he gasped as the cold wet material scrapped over his sensitive nipples. Everything was so uncomfortable at that point. He remained pliant in Spock’s hands as his mate pushed him down onto his back so he could remove his pants. Part of him thought he should feel embarrassed about his nakedness in front of anyone not of his family unit but he simply couldn’t bring himself to really care.

“This is exactly how you got me into this situation to start with.” McCoy teased lightly. Spock raised an eye brow at him as he nudged Leonard but up onto his knees. 

“Doctor, put your hands on the head board.” This put him in a kneeling position with something to steady himself on while Spock moved behind him with his hand on his lower back.

“You know Spock,” Leonard offered with a small smile. “I think in this situation it would be better to call you Doctor.”

Spock’s eyes widen a fraction at that. “I am not qualified to use that title.”

“I think,” he panted softly. He could feel another wave about to hit and the need to bear down was getting impossible to ignore. “I think you are just going to have to step up to the plate and get ready to bat. This little one really isn’t all that little and I don’t think I am going to get out of this without tearing. Pretty sure I am as dilated as I am going to get.” 

Spock gently rubbed his back as all his muscles bunched up and he bore down with all his might. He felt downward movement but it was slow. He heard Spock telling him to breathe once more and he took in a deep gulp of air into his burning lungs. Slowly he relaxed his hold on the frame as he tried to recoup. 

“God Spock, I am so glad you are here.” Leonard could not tell if it was a tears or sweat that rolled down his cheeks.

“Of course Leonard,” dark brown eyes met his as he leaned in to place a chaste kiss on the Doctor’s back. “You should know by now that I would not allow anyone to come between the three of us or our children. I did make you a promise after all and I intend to keep it.” 

“I love you Spock…” he wanted to say more but his body was demanding his attention and he bore down again, trying to remember to breathe through the contraction this time. He could feel his child moving, he could feel himself tearing as he was sure he would do but he didn’t stop. He rode the wave of the contraction until it came to a stop. 

He looked behind himself as much as he could. There was blood and birthing fluids between his legs. “Spock, is he crowning?”

“Yes, I think if the next contraction is as powerful as the last we might be able to get the shoulders out.”

That would be the most difficult part. “How bad am I torn?”

Spock was silent for a moment before he answered. “It is not yet substantial.”

In other words, it would most likely end up being substantial. “Spock is there a dermal knitter in the medical kit you brought?” 

There was rustling off to the side and McCoy assumed it was Chekov rummaging through the bag. “Yes, we have a small one that should suffice.”

“Spock!” Leonard gasped.

“I am here Leonard, push, just push.”

With every ounce of strength he had left he pushed. He knew he was tearing but he refused to let up. He heard Spock ask for towels as he felt his son break free from his body and he fell forward. Behind him he heard the first few faint cries of his son and he turned himself onto his side as he weakly reached out for the boy. Spock quickly used a towel that Chekov had brought to wipe the child’s nose and mouth as the boy cried, punching tiny fists in the air to punctuate his displeasure with his Father’s treatment. Spock wrapped the child in another towel and placed the boy against Leonard’s chest. 

“Why hello little darling,” McCoy cooed. “I am so happy to meet you.” 

The angry cries settled some as mother and son gazed at one another. 

Spock quickly set to work trying to mend the tear that was seeping far too much blood for his liking. With his hand on his mate’s hip he could feel the trembling increasing along with a sense of drowsiness. He touched along the bond to Jim. He knew his Captain was working on a plan but he sent the urgency along the bond. Whatever Jim had planned, he needed to do it quick. Jim was focused but he sent an acknowledgment to Spock.

No sooner did that happen then there was a large explosion that rocked the city. The house they were in gave a violent shudder and Spock instantly draped himself over his mate and son as some of the roof plaster fell. 

“What was that Commander?!” 

“I do believe that was the Captain firing on city.”

“Spock….” Leonard looked up to Spock who was still draped protectively over him. “I am going into shock.”

Spock was frozen unsure what to do. He gave a small jump when suddenly a communicator beeped. 

“This is Captain Kirk to landing party, come in.”

“Captain! This is Chekov!”

“We have your location now. Prepare to beam up.”

“Aye Captain, we will need medical to be there too.” 

Spock knew Jim was already aware of the situation and the only hesitation in beaming them on board was because they were waiting for the electrical storm to dissipate. 

“Chekov, take our son.”

“Sir?” his eyes were wide but he held out his arms as Spock placed the boy into them. 

Spock then turned and scooped up Leonard. Holding the Doctor’s bare form close as he fought to stay conscious there was the familiar hum of the transporter beam as they were swept away. The old house faded away to be replaced by the familiarity of the ship they called home. Spock immediately stepped off the pad as he placed his precious cargo down on the waiting hover bed. One of the nurses covered Leonard with a heated blanket before they took off down the hall. Spock glanced back to Chekov and gestured for him to follow as he followed the medical team out the door. 

Badu was left standing on his own pad very unsure of himself. He did not expect to end up on a space ship of all things. A young woman stepped forward and offered him a greeting. 

“Hi Badu, I am Nurse Chapel. If you will come with me I will take you down to the med bay.”

“Really? But what am I doing here?”

“Our mission is the same as it was before and that is to find your people a cure.” 

“But after what my people did……” he was shocked beyond words. “You are still going to help us?”

She gave him a small nod and a gentle smile. “Of course, please come with me.”

*******************************************************************************  
“Transporter room four, is the landing party safely back on board?” 

“Yes sir, but….”

“But what?”

“Only two of the original party made it back Doctor McCoy, Chekov and of course Commander Spock.”

“Where are the rest?” Jim’s heart sank, he knew the probable answer.

“Scans have not been able to locate their bio signs.”

“Acknowledged, inform me of any changes.” The comm went silent and Jim reached out along their bond to Spock and through him Bones. 

“Spock to the bridge.” Jim startled slightly as the call.

“Go ahead Commander.”

“I have reviewed the information that Chekov was able to obtain while on the planet and their current research into cloaking technology is completely unfounded.” 

Now Jim was mad, all this to help a planet because of tech that wouldn’t work? “Explain.”

“It would seem that they have reached a dead end, there is no possible way for the technology to work. It is also what is killing the people.”

Jim was beside himself. All of this for nothing, Bones was in sick bay for nothing. White hot anger was blinding him but Spock was there in the bond pulling him back. Telling him Bones would be fine but he wouldn’t let it just lie. He had something to say and he knew who he wanted to say it to.

“Is that damn thing properly destroyed?” Jim asked.

“Aye Captain,” Sulu answered doing one last scan to make sure. 

“Great contact those bastards running the show down there.” What Jim really wanted to do right now but he was the Captain. He would get to see his mates soon but he had to finish this first. 

“Captain! What is the meaning of this and how dare you fire upon us! This is an utter outrage!”

“An outrage?” Jim was aghast. “An outrage you say? No how dare YOU. Not only do we send countless of our people to help you but then your little band of rebels then attack my crew and my pregnant mate! Who you promised would be kept safe!”

“We had no idea…..”

“No idea?!” the man was lucky Jim couldn’t actually punch him. “If you had no idea then why the hell are you in an underground bunker?” The man started to sputter but Jim cut him off again. “Yeah without your little storm going on our sensors are working just fine.” Jim took a breath to steady himself before he continued. “Now you listen to me because I am only going to say this once. You are to stop all research and development on your cloaking tech. We got hold of all your research and not only is it what is killing your people the tech is not sound. It won’t work. If you choose to continue down this path no more aid from the Federation will be forthcoming and you will run into global extinction. That will be all on you. We have one of your citizens with us. My medical staff is confident that they can develop treatment now that they know the cause. He will be sent back with that treatment then we are done. Is that understood?” 

Jim didn’t wait for an answer and Uhura cut the connection for him. He didn’t even have to tell Sulu to take the Comm. As soon as the connection was cut the man was up from his station and moving to the Captain’s chair. It wasn’t insubordination, it was his crew silently telling him to go and be with his family. Jim didn’t need any more encouragement and was out the door, making it to medical in record time despite the aches of his own body.

Spock greeted him, cradling Leonard’s son, their son. At the sight of the two of them Jim couldn’t help but to hold his sleeping bundle a little tighter. Spock offered his first two fingers to Jim who returned the gesture. They sent mutual love and concern between them. 

“How is he doing?” Jim asked aloud.

“I am informed that he will be fine. There was substantial tearing and blood loss along with a mild case of hypothermia and shock. We will be allowed to see him in approximately fifteen point two minutes. They have stopped the bleeding and are currently trying to raise his body temperature. I find the lack of consciousness disconcerting.” 

“Damn this sucks.” Jim moved closer to his alpha as they waited leaning against the others solid form. He turned his head to the side as he watched the infant Spock held trying to stay awake and he smiled at the small form.

“Indeed.” Spock pushed the blanket back a bit so that Jim could get a better look at the child. 

“He’s got your ears.”

“Vulcan genetics are dominant….”

“Shut up Spock,” he said softly with a smile. “We all know you got some powerful genes.” That earned him a raised eye brow but any further comment was cut off with the arrival of the doctor.

“You guys can come see him now but I will warn you he is still unconscious. He needs rest right but I am sure there is no force that could keep the two of you away.” Doctor M’Benga commented. 

“Thank you,” Jim offered as they set off together toward the private suites. They could both feel the base line hum of the bond they shared with Leonard. Jim was terrified that he had almost lost that. There was a moment where he thought he had and it had been so hard to hold himself together, to get the job done. He was just happy that his family was back together and safe. Even though he knew Bones was unconscious he let his love and relief wash over both Spock and Leonard. Heaven forbid anyone ever try to pull his family apart again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters to go. (:


	11. Chapter 11

Leonard slowly woke up. Everything around him was too bright and sterile. Something had happened, it was something very important too but everything was still foggy. A blue shadow leaned over him and he blinked his eyes again to try and clear his vision. There was a warm fuzzy presence at the back of his mind and he knew that no matter what he was safe. 

“Spock?” he blinked again trying to bring the world into focus. “Is that you?”

“It is Leonard,” a warm hand ran down the side of his face and his vision cleared and the fog lifted. 

“Spock.” The name was said with a sigh of relief. “Where are we?” A simple glance and he knew the answer to his own question. He was back on the Enterprise and in his very own medical bay and they were safe. With a clear mind now he started to remember everything. The events on the planet came back and he felt panic rise to his throat cutting off his air as he looked down at himself. He was no longer round with child. He had given birth but where was his son? Where was Jim?

There was a faint cry off to his left that had McCoy snapping to attention all his thoughts coming to a screeching halt. Not too far from his bed was a small cot that contained a squirming form. Over the edge he could see tiny arms stretch and fall as they moved randomly about. He was mesmerized as Spock walked over to lift the bundle into his arms. The cries settled into soft whines as Spock held the tiny form to his chest. 

“Spock is that…” he didn’t trust his own shaking voice to finish that sentence.

“Yes Leonard, this is our son.” Spock offered the infant to McCoy who held out his arms expectantly. 

“He’s so small,” the Doctor murmured more to himself than to Spock. He could not help but to marvel at the perfect little from. The Doctor in him could not rest though until he had checked every finger and every toe to make sure that his son was safe and unharmed. 

Big brown eyes watched him silently as the infant grabbed at one of Leonard’s fingers, holding on in a tight grip. McCoy stopped his search for any imperfection as he met his son’s gaze. The infant gave a small huff as the heart shaped mouth opened wide in yawn. Sleepy eyes fluttered shut before they opened once more. The baby was trying desperately not to fall asleep once more seemingly just as curious about his mother as his mother was for him. McCoy couldn’t get over just how alert the child was, he was sure it was the Vulcan shining through. 

“I’m sorry darling, am I interrupting your beauty rest?” Leonard gave a soft chuckle at the child’s expense who cooed softly to him. He couldn’t help but make a few nonsensical sounds of his own as he brushed his own thumb over the tiny fingers that had yet to let go.

“I think our son is very attuned to your moods.” Spock observed as he watched the two interact.

“Really? How so?” Leonard asked absently.

“While you have been unconscious he has been near inconsolable. This is the quietest he has been while awake.”

“Huh,” McCoy was running his now free hand along the child’s head. He couldn’t hide his fascination at the soft fuzziness of the fine hairs found there on the almost bald infant. “Soft as a Georgia peach aren’t ya? And look at them ears. Never thought I would think pointed ears could look so damn cute.” 

“Indeed. The child has agreeable features.” 

That earned Spock a dirty look from the Doctor. “Really Spock? That the best compliment you can give?” Leonard turned back to his son. “Don’t you listen to your Father. He can be a right ass if he wants to be but just between you and me it’s all show.” Leonard continued to stroke the plump cheeks of his son as his mind started to focus on other things now that he knew his son was safe. “How long have I been out and where is Jim?” He could feel his trademark hum in the bond. 

“You have been asleep for twenty three hours and Jim is currently on the bridge. He was here with me for almost the most of your recovery but he had to report to the back to Starfleet about our experiences on the planet. He will be back shortly.”

Leonard’s eyes went wide in surprise. “Really I was out for almost a full day? Dang, didn’t think I would be out for that long. And you guys didn’t have to mess up your schedules for me. I can handle waking up on my own.” He felt a little guilty at the idea of both Jim and Spock with nothing to do just waiting around for him to wake up. 

“Jim and I staying by your side was and is a non-negotiable point.” 

That put a small smile on Leonard’s lips. “Ah Spock, it almost sounds like you care.”

That earned him a head tilt and a raised eye brow. “Of course I care Leonard as does Jim. Your wellbeing is a top priority for both of us.”

Leonard could feel the honest confusion from his Vulcan mate. “Sorry Spock,” he amended as he reached for his mate’s hand. “I was only teasing. I know you both care and I am happy that I didn’t wake up alone. I just don’t want to be an inconvenience to either of you.” 

Spock took the offered outstretched hand, frowning. “Leonard, I find your continued lack of self-worth concerning. I would think by now after our time together that you would have realized your importance to both Jim and myself.”

Leonard could feel the bond flair with warmth and he smiled. “I know, I ‘m sorry. I believe you both. I am getting over it but there are just times when I feel like I am going to wake up and this is all going to be some dream.” He looked back to his son, remembering with sharp clarity another infant that he held thinking that there was no force in the galaxy that could pull her away from him.

Spock gave a small nod as he both listened to the words Leonard chose to speak aloud as well as the underlying emotions that went with them.

“There is no need for you to think you are in a dream. If you like, when you have a moment that you doubt the validity of my claim over you or Jim I will be happy to remind you otherwise. I have attempted to,” he paused to think of the best way to put what he wanted to say next in such a way he did not upset Leonard. “I have attempted to wedge our bond open on your side so that I am able to better communicate with you.”

“Really?” Leonard couldn’t help but to be a little surprised at that bit of news. “I thought you said I was naturally open to start with?”

“Most of the time this is true but you also have a propensity to shut the bond down when under great stress as you proved on the planet.”

“Oh, I hadn’t meant to.” Guilt flooded the bond once more. 

“Leonard, please understand that it is not something you are able to control so it is not something to be overly concerned about. I am confident that with a bit more work you can perhaps learn to control it better. Neither you or Jim are natural telepaths so it will always be difficult for you to master.” Spock assured his mate. Leonard gave him another small smile as he pulled the Vulcan’s hand to his mouth to give it a small kiss. 

The tender moment between the two was interrupted by a small cry followed tiny fist punching into the air. 

“Yes little darling, are we not paying you enough attention?” The infant’s cry stopped once more as those large eyes met his mother’s. “Aren’t you just a little doll? Hey,” Leonard turned back to Spock, “Did you give him a name yet?”

Spock seemed a little surprised, as much as the Vulcan ever would. “Of course not Leonard, I would not do that without your input.” 

“Sorry, on Earth it is a very Alpha thing to do to name the child, kind of how I was named.” He hadn’t even had a say in his daughter’s name.

The fact Spock had not just named their son relieved McCoy at least a little. They had discussed a few options but Leonard had been unwilling to commit until his son was actually born. He wanted to meet the child before they gave him a name. He had considered a human name but he also didn’t want to saddle a child that looked Vulcan with something that would single him out as he got older assuming that they did end up on New Vulcan as some point. He looked down to the small bundle once more and there was no denying the Vulcan heritage in his son’s slight green flush to his cheeks and those adorable ears. 

“Let’s go with Sokel.” Leonard offered as he placed a kiss on his little boy’s forehead. “That was the one that meant elegant star, right?”

“That is correct.” 

“What do you think about that Sokel? Awe, look Spock he smiled.”

“That is highly unlikely as he is far too young to do so. Sokel most likely has gas.” 

“I know that you damn Vulcan or did you forget that I am a Doctor?”

That got both of Spock’s eye brows reaching for his hair line. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself as he was unsure what to say. He could feel the touch of amusement though the bond. Leonard must be teasing him again in his completely illogical way. Spock decided to file the exchange under the growing file he created for the Doctor and some of his more illogical behavior. 

“So if Jim is on the bridge, where is Selik?”

“He is also on the bridge.” 

Leonard knew that tight tone. “I take it you do not approve?”

“No I do not but the Captain was very insistent that he keep Selik with him. In that he does make a good dam.” 

“Ah, that is so sweet. I bet the crew has gone bonkers over Selik.” Sokel gave a huff followed by a gurgling noise. “Oh darling are we ignoring you again? Are you hungry little one?” McCoy had on a flimsy gown that was standard for anyone who stayed for longer than the time it took for a regular physical. It did little to cover but offered some sense of dignity to patients. He pulled the fabric off his shoulder and below a small but plump breast. Even at only a day old the infant seemed to understand his meal was at hand. Sokel’s mouth opened wide as his limbs pumped in excitement.

Leonard held the child a bit higher as his nipple brushed the infant’s cheek, his head turned automatically to latch on and suckle on the sensitive nub. McCoy felt the new sensation of his milk being let down to nourish his son. He understood the workings of his body but it was different to actually experience it. He had thought it would be more uncomfortable after listening to his ex but he found it relaxing. Leonard marveled as his new born son nursed and he felt a rush of excitement flood him. He had a son, he had two mates and he never realized how much he truly wanted this. It was something that he had given up on for so long. 

Long fingers stroked down his cheek brushing away a stray tear. He felt Spock’s concern but he offered him a true smile. He wasn’t sad, far from it, he was happier than he had been in a very long time. 

Leonard saw a flash of gold and looked over to see Jim enter with his trademark smile, his own baby in a sling. “Bones! So happy to see you awake.” 

“Jim!” the bond between the three of them lit up with near blinding happiness. Leonard quickly made room beside himself so that Jim could join him on the narrow bed. The other was careful not to jostle his own precious cargo as he joined his mate. Spock said nothing but helped Jim swing his legs up although both omegas were pretty sure Spock didn’t completely approve of their behavior. 

Jim and Leonard settled down shoulder to shoulder leaning in to one another. Jim carefully removed Selik from the sling then shucked it off. Leonard instantly reached out to touch the distinctive ears on Selik’s head. The infant was fast asleep and unaware of the sudden scrutiny that he was under. 

“God Jim, he is adorable.”

Spock stood back and just watched them but he agreed with Leonard’s assessment. He allowed himself to feel momentary pride at both his mates and children. Through the bond he could feel their mutual happiness as they spoke about the events of the past day. Jim was assuring Leonard that they had left Badu with the information needed to save his people which relived the Doctor. Despite everything that had happened Leonard still did not wish anyone harm. It was one of the many qualities that drew Spock to the Doctor when they had first met.

“Spock,” Jim gestured for him to come closer. “Why are you all the way over there?”

“I was simply taking a moment to admire the four of you.” Spock said in a neutral tone as he stepped up to the side of the bed once more. “You have both done acceptable.” 

“What do you mean Spock?” Leonard asked as he hooked a finger into Sokel’s mouth to break the air tight seal the child had created around the nipple. The child instantly began to fuss and Leonard hushed him as he rearranged himself to encourage his son to suckle his other breast. The child latched on quickly and settled once more in his mother’s arms. 

“I mean that you have both reproduced well.” 

“Wait, so are you saying Jim and I make good breeding stock?” 

Jim quickly looked away suddenly very focused on his son that was just starting to stir. Leonard on the other hand looked as if he was trying to bore holes through Spock. The Vulcan attempted to feel along the bond but it was inconclusive as to what Leonard was actually feeling. Spock himself felt that he was very close to saying the wrong thing and starting an unnecessary fight. Or was the Doctor trying to get him to actually voice his emotions? If that was the case he would not fall for it but he chose his next words with great care.

“I do not mean to insult,” Spock tried again. “I merely was pointing out that you have both succeeded in producing healthy offspring.”

“So again, we’re good breeding stock,” the Doctor stated dryly. 

“Bones,” Jim attempted to sound pleading, not sure where his mate and friend was going with this. 

“Yes you are.” Spock stated hesitantly feeling like he was falling into some kind of trap. “Both of you took after only being mounted once and both pregnancies went smoothly. If it had not been for the events on our last mission the probability that your delivery would have gone been far less traumatic is very high.” Spock could feel Leonard’s disquiet growing so he stopped. 

Spock could feel the illogical anger bubbling under the surface of his mate now who for some unfathomable reason, at least to him, wanted an argument. Spock quickly walked over to his mate gripping the back of his neck halting any further comment. He opened his side of the bond, letting down his tight shields, to both of them and let all of his fierce pride and love fall upon them like a bucket of ice water. He let it flow between them, it was all the things he could not put into words, all the things he held back. 

Spock leaned forward close to Leonard’s ear but made sure he spoke loud enough that Jim would hear him too. “Do not doubt me Leonard or what I feel for all of you.” 

The Vulcan pulled back slowly as he built up his shields once more. Leonard’s anger had dissolved as quickly as it had appeared. The feeling was replaced with shock which was being followed closely with the same overwhelming happiness as before. From Jim he could feel the stirrings of arousal but now was not the time for such things. 

“Well damn Spock,” Leonard said with a small nervous laugh as he eyed the alpha. “Why didn’t you just say you were a proud papa.” 

“I thought that is what I did.” He stated with a raised eyebrow. 

“Excuse me,” Doctor M’Benga stood in the doorway of the private suite. He waited until he had everyone’s attention before stepping into the room. “Doctor, I am pleased to see you are awake.”

“Thank you. What was the overall damage?”

“There was substantial tearing both internal and external but we were able to repair it. However, I would advise against sexual intercourse for the next four or five weeks to make sure you are healed completely.” The other Doctor handed over a data pad with all medical notes to McCoy to review. 

“Got it.” He quickly looked over the notes and cringed. “I take it I have on a pulsing neural patch on for pain?”

“Yes. I would recommend wearing it for the next five days. After that you should be fine and try to refrain from intercourse until you are completely healed of course.” 

He had no intention of taking it off and was very thankful that they had them to spare otherwise there would be no doubt that his pain would be considerable at the moment. The dermal knitter used would aid in his recovery but he would still be very sore for some time. 

“As you are awake you are free to return to your quarters. Nurse Chapel is bringing a hover chair for you.” 

“Thank you Doctor M’Benga.” As if on cue Chapel arrived with the hover chair.

“I would also recommend that you take the next week off to recover as well.” At the darkened expression that took over the other Doctor’s face M’Benga put his hands up in surrender. “It is just a suggestion but I would really like you to take at least a couple of days.” 

McCoy was still annoyed at the idea of someone trying to tell him that he couldn’t do his job but the Doctor did have a point. Perhaps he could do some of the files he has put off to the side in pursuit of other interests. Sokel gave a small yawn and stretch as his eyes fluttered shut. Well it wouldn’t be a complete hardship to take a little time to himself. 

“Leonard, will you allow me to help you?” 

The Doctor gave a small nod as he detached his dreamy eyed son. The infant quickly drifted off to sleep. Spock picked him up gently and placed him in the chair. There was a twinge in his back as he was put down and he couldn’t quite hide his grimace. 

“I am sorry.”

“You’re fine Spock. I don’t think there is anything out there that would be able to take away all of the pain. It isn’t really all that bad.” He didn’t bother to add that as a doctor he was well aware that it could be way worse. 

McCoy couldn’t help but to watched his son as they started the journey back to their shared quarters. The pace was relatively slow going as Jim was still walking with a limp. The other had recovered quickly but was still healing himself. Jim was chatting away as they walked and his overall joy was infectious. 

“And then there was the diaper change.” That statement caught Leonard’s attention. He had only been semi listening to the chatter.

“I’m sorry, what was that Jim?” 

“I was just saying that I had to change a diaper a little while back and it was terrifying.” 

At that Leonard gave a small chuckle. His friend and mate had a far off look as he walked beside Bones and Spock. 

“I would have never thought something so small could make such a mess. It was so embarrassing too. Sulu had to help.” At that Bones let out a short laugh. 

“Oh don’t worry, we aren’t all born with the knowledge on how to change a diaper. I remember the first time with little Jo was not easy. The best part to remember is that the messes will just continue to get larger as they get bigger.” 

Jim’s eyes grew wide. “That is not a comfort to know. Is it too early for potty training?” 

“Jim, the children are not even able to sit up. It would be illogical to assume that they would be able to be potty trained until such time.” 

“I am looking forward to that day.” Jim glanced down to his son. “So when do you think that will be?” 

“Years,” McCoy answered with a wide grin and short chuckle as Jim let out a low groan. 

*** ******************************************************************************

“Jim, did you put more diapers in the bag after yesterday?”

“Ummm. Was I supposed to?” came Jim’s answer.

“Yes, obviously,” McCoy continued to grumble under his breath but didn’t bother to complain any further. He reached under the changing table that now sat in the sitting area of their cabin throwing more diapers in his bag. 

There was a whine from one of the two cots. It was the only warning that would be given before it would turn into a complete melt down. Leonard quickly stopped his current chore as he went to pick up Sokel. 

“Now, now little one there is no need to get all worked up over nothing.” The infant settled in his arms seemingly just wanting to be held. “You make my job hard, you know that.” The child gave a small smile. Or at least Leonard liked to think of it as a smile but the Doctor in him knew it was just reflexive at this age. However, as a parent he didn’t care and gave the infant a big smile in return.

“You know how to get what you want, don’t you?” McCoy started to make all kinds of coochy-coo noises at the infant who began to wiggle in his arm gurgling and cooing in return. 

“It would seem the child insists that you hold him at all times,” Spock observed as he came into the room. Without further comment he picked up where McCoy had left off packing up the bag full of infant supplies. 

“Are you judging me Spock?”

“On the contrary, I was making an observation. You are very attuned to his needs.” 

“Well he is my son.” McCoy walked over to the second cot and was met by bright brown eyes. Little fists beat into the air as the child cooed. “And where is your mother? Taking forever as always.” He reached down to put a warm hand on the rounded tummy. “Smells like you need a change too. Jim!”

“Be there in a sec!” Jim answered in a muffled voice.

“Are you still in bed?” Leonard stepped into their sleeping quarters to indeed find his mate with his head buried in a pillow fully dressed. “Come on Jim get your ass out of bed and moving.” 

He was answered with a muffled complaint. None of them had been getting much sleep sense the little ones were born. They had been sharing duties but both Jim and Leonard were exhausted. The only one who seemed unaffected was Spock. As a Vulcan he needed far less sleep than his two mates. Leonard had to admit he was a touch jealous. 

“Do you want me to call Spock in here to get you up?” 

That got a little more of a rise out of Jim. Spock had only got involved once at Leonard’s insistence. It had involved a tired Captain and a cold shower. It had worked and best of all Jim was loathed to repeat it so it usually only took the threat to get Jim moving.

“As I said, your son needs a diaper change and then we need to get going if we want to get to the planet surface before the sun sets.” 

“We could just go after.” Jim complained as he slowly pushed himself up.

“It was your idea to be there for the Betazoid summer celebrations. Whatever it was called but you said it was amazing and you didn’t want to miss the lights.” 

“Ugh,” Jim groaned as he stood slowly. He gave a long stretch before he walked slowly to his son. His nose crinkled at the less than pleasant smell his son was omitting. 

“How can something so small create such a horrific smell.”

Leonard chuckled softly to himself as he went to make sure Spock had packed everything that he had wanted. They were going to be staying the next two days on the planet for some much needed shore leave before they headed back out to deep space. Betazoid was a relatively new planet to the Federation but it had quickly become the place to go with its beautiful shores and friendly people. McCoy was just looking forward to being on solid land for more than a few hours without his life being in jeopardy. He was also looking forward to getting a chance to contact his daughter. It had been a while since they last spoke and he wanted her to see her half-brother as well as just to check up on how she was doing. 

“I assure you Doctor that everything that is needed has been indeed packed.” 

“No need to get huffy, I was just checking for my own peace of mind.” Not always but usually Leonard had noticed that if he did something that irritated Spock in a place where titles were not generally used he would be called ‘Doctor’. 

“There,” Jim announced suddenly as he lifted his own son off the changing table. “We are good for probably the next half hour, or at least until he eats again.”

“Thank goodness.” McCoy went to put the bag of supplies over his shoulder but Spock was quicker. “Thanks man,” he said with a small smile as he rearranged his small bundle. 

Jim was coming up behind them. “Jim, grab the bag in the cooler please.” The other stopped at the small cooler in their quarters to pick up the requested item. Inside were a few bottles of pumped breast milk for later that evening. Spock had arranged for Uhura and Chekov to take the little ones for a few hours after the evening lights. Leonard was a little on edge at the idea but they were going to be staying at the same place and they would only be a couple of rooms down. Sulu had also offered to keep an eye on things along with Ben who was also waiting planet side for them after the light show.

“Are we ready?” Jim asked with a yawn. He really wanted to go but he also wanted to take a nap. 

“I think so.” McCoy started going over his mental check list.

“I assure you both we are well prepared and if for some reason there is something we have forgotten we can just as easily come back to the ship to collect it.” 

“Yeah, but I really don’t want to come back until we have to.” McCoy said as they started for the door. “I am really looking forward to being on solid ground.”

Spock, Leonard and Jim walked in a companionable silence to the transporter room beaming down to the lobby of the resort.

“Gentlemen, please wait here.” Spock announced once they had materialized. He walked away and Jim gave a small chuckle as he leaned against a stone pillar. 

“He is always so formal,” Jim said with a small smile.

“And a true gentleman, how did we ever get so lucky, Jim?”

Jim smiled giving Bones a soft kiss as Spock rejoined them. “We have two choices. We can head to the lawn for the light show which will commence in thirty minutes or we can go to our room and watch from the balcony.” 

“Oh, I like the idea of a private viewing.” Jim said with a wide smile.

“Yeah, but it would be nice to feel the grass. I haven’t had a chance to just enjoy the feeling of grass.” 

“As you wish Leonard, I would find,” Spock added quickly when he saw Leonard’s shoulders drop. “The opportunity to view the upcoming spectacular outside will be most agreeable.” 

Spock flagged down one of the lobby men, a young Betazoid, and handed him their luggage. 

The young man reached out for the bag on Spock’s shoulder but Jim stopped him. “Let’s keep the diaper bag with us just in case.”

“Agreed Jim, however; let him take the thermal bag.”

“Wait,” McCoy stepped over and adjusted the small battery pack on the thermal bag that would keep it cool. “Okay.” 

“Shall we?”

Together they walked out the garden doors of the resort. The gardens were spacious and filled with various forms of greenery. Some of the plants gave off a faint bioluminescence in the fading light of the setting sun. The sky looked to be on fire with various shades of red, orange and lavenders. It was beautiful.

Spock picked up one of the many blankets laid out on the various tablets for guests and led his mates to a spot in the lush grass. He quickly laid out the blanket placing the diaper bag next to it before turning to help his mates. He offered a hand to Jim first as the young Captain lowered himself careful not to disturbed the bundle in his arms. Spock offered the same aid to Leonard who also sat carefully. Spock placed himself between his two mates leaning against a bolder. Both omegas were quick to snuggle against the alpha.

In the bond they shared between them contentment flowed. Jim laid himself down, his head pillowed just under Spock’s chest on the alpha’s mid-section, listening to the strong beat of the Vulcan’s heart. He laid his son lengthwise onto his own chest dark brown eyes open in wonder. He took the receiving blanket and laid it over his son’s small form to help keep the child warm. Spock stroked Jim’s cheek before letting his hand rest upon the others shoulder.

Leonard pressed himself against Spock’s shoulder. Tucking himself under his mate’s chin he relaxed as he pulled his own son higher up on his own chest. He cradled the infant close to his heart as Spock’s own hand covered his as it rested on Sokel’s back.

In silence they watched the lights dance upon the sky as the last vestiges of the sun died. It was a rainbow of colors dancing about as a group of Betazoids played on native stringed instruments. The haunting music perfectly timed with the lights dancing about in the atmosphere. There was a strange harmony in it all the same kind of harmony that hummed in the bond between them. It was perfect.

As the show came to a close the three slowly stood once more and followed the sedate crowd back to the resort. Spock was always a true gentleman as he offered his arms to both his mates as they returned to their room to grab a few supplies to take with them to see Chekov and Uhura. Both had been ecstatic at the idea of watching over the babies. Leonard was still uneasy but he was hiding it as he handed over his son.

Leonard watched Uhura and Chekov walk away with both Sokel and Selik with a certain bit of anxiety. Jim and Spock didn’t share in his anxiety and he knew his children were safe but it was in his nature to worry. A warm hand rested on his shoulder close to his claiming mark. 

“Leonard, if you are not ready to be separated…”

“No, no, Spock. I’m fine I promise.” 

“Very well,” Spock did not remove his hand but steered Leonard into their room. 

The door swished shut behind them and as it did Spock leaned in close as he scented Leonard’s neck. 

“You are fertile right now,” he observed softly. “Are you prepared for a second child if I take you tonight?”

A rush of excitement made Leonard’s heart race. “Yes, I am prepared.”

Spock shifted slightly as he opened his arms to bring Jim to him as well. Jim did not have the same alluring scent of fertility to him because of the contraceptives he had started but Spock was not any less drawn to him. He would enjoy both thoroughly this night.

Spock tightened his grip on Leonard as he pushed his growing bulge against the other’s back side while Jim shifted so that he sandwiched Leonard between them. Jim molded his mouth to that of his mate’s muffling the other’s moans as Spock nuzzled his mark, letting his tongue taste the soft flesh. Tasting Leonard’s fertility, it was a natural aphrodisiac for him. Even if only one of his two mates would conceive tonight it was more than enough to put a fire in his blood. 

“Strip,” Spock commanded in a low tone forcing himself to step back. “Both of you.”

Jim and Leonard both looked dazed as they followed his order. It was clear they were both affected by the Vulcan’s own pheromones but he did little to stop it. With a hunger he would never show anyone else Spock watched them strip before him. He hungered for their bodies in a way he had never hungered for anything else in his life. 

It was only as both stood before him naked that he realized he had yet to remove his own clothing. In a single move he removed his own shirt loathed to take his eyes off either of his mates for any more than he absolutely had to. Now bare chested he stepped forward reaching out to run a hand along the side of each cheek. Need and desire flowed between them but there was an edge to it that Spock didn’t like. He closed his eyes and followed the thread to McCoy. Leonard was trying to hide it but there was insecurity there, a doubt to his own attractiveness. That somehow he would no longer be as he once was. He was no longer flat chested, stretch marks littered his stomach and his ass was no longer as tight and firm as it was before he birthed his son. 

Spock grabbed at the thought, halting it before Leonard could tuck it away in the back of his mind. Jim was there too, following along with Spock. 

Leonard was suddenly looking at himself with new eyes. He saw himself the way Jim and Spock both looked at him and he blushed as new arousal hit him. He felt himself grow wet with both his readiness and eagerness for their alpha. 

“Both of you bare the marks upon your body of the life you both created with me. I could never find it anything else but beautiful.” He pushed the full power of his desire to both of his mates then. It left them both gasping and weak at the knees. 

Spock pulled Leonard to him holding him about his waist as he gently nudged Jim towards the small dining table. The Captain needed little encouragement already guessing how things were going to go. 

Jim leaned over the table with a good grip on the edge watching his mates with hooded eyes. Spock man handled a slightly dazed Bones behind Jim, giving his dick a few good strokes before lining him up with Jim’s eager entrance. 

“Go on Leonard, take pleasure in his willing body.” 

Leonard did not need to be told twice as he sank in easily. He gently pushed himself in to the hilt before pulling out. Only the tip remained before he pushed forward once more, his hands gripping the table next to Jim’s as he quickly fell into a natural rhythm.

Spock watched them for a moment, letting the slight pain in his own groin from his now tight fitting pants help control the urge to answer his own growing need. Both omegas moaned in pleasure with each forward thrust. Each time Leonard pulled out a small drop of slick would drip form Jim’s warm hole, Spock’s Vulcan ears could easily discern the splash as it hit the ground. Their small soft breasts giving a gentle bounce with each thrust as their flesh smacked together. It was sweet and gentle. 

With a growl Spock could wait no more and he undid his own pants. He did not take the time to pull them off completely, only opened them enough to free his own engorged member and balls. In a bruising grip he halted Leonard’s hips causing both to turn and watch him over their shoulders. Spock lined himself up and pushed forward slowly, opening the bond even wider as he did so. Three perspectives became one as they all felt the joy and pleasure of being filled and the sensation of encasing heat. Jim groaned as he tried desperately to hold himself up on shaking limbs as the first orgasm ripped through him. Behind him he felt Bones do the same as his own member trembled within its tight casing squirting out its own release in short pulses. Spock was the only one out of the three that did not peak, his long, thick member hard as steel as it pierced the soft cavern of his mate. 

The alpha waited for his mates to catch their breath before he started with his own long draw out before he pushed himself in to the hilt once more. Both omegas beneath him gasped. The direct hit on Leonard’s prostrate had his own length start to swell once more within Jim. Again, Spock pulled out slowly before pushing back in with significant force, his heavy balls smacking against Leonard which left the omega whining in pleasure. Jim pushed back on his own now as he hungered for Leonard’s own swollen member as it pushed against his own pleasure point with each of Spock’s powerful thrusts. 

Spock slowly started to increase his own pace feeling the need to tie his mate but holding it off for the moment. With each forward push of his hips he felt the edge of Leonard’s secret entrance but he did not breach it, at least not yet. He wanted to see both omegas come undone once more before he finally tied. 

The table under them began to creak with the strain of their combined thrusts. One forceful thrust found the table actually moving and the alpha in Spock snarled at the idea of his mates moving away from him while he mounted them. He switched his grip from Leonard’s hips to that of Jim, holding tight so that neither could escape as he bred them. Both were powerless in his grip as the alpha took them. That thought alone had them both peaking once more. Jim screamed his release as Leonard mouthed his shoulder trying to contain his own scream as he clinched down on the huge rod of flesh that was stabbing his core, grunting hard as he buried his face in his fellow omega’s neck. 

With both of his mates trembling in completion Spock began to chase his own. He tilted his hips to make sure his trusts hit home. He penetrated that inner spot, felt the walls give way as his aim was true. His omega wailed as he clenched harder onto the invading dick. Spock pulled himself back once more as his balls drew up tight to his body and thrust once, twice, three times more forcing the body beneath him to take his knot. He glanced down to where their bodies were joined as his knot disappeared into that tightness. The red puffy skin stretched tight around him quivering as another orgasm ripped through his mate. He ground his hips once more lifting both his mates off their feet, the table the only thing still holding them up. The Vulcan tilted his head back, eyes closed, mouth open as he let himself finally sink in to his own release. His seed flooded Leonard’s womb in copious amounts and he heard the faint whimpers from beneath him. The soft sweet sounds fed the primal alpha in him as his hips gave a small jerk as he shot more of his life giving seed deep into the fertile body beneath him.

His dark eyes focused once more on the form of his mates as he breathed deeply their combined scents as he set them both down once more careful not to pull on the knot. It was still too early to detect conception but he doubted that Leonard would take long to conceive. He understood the logic behind Jim’s choice but the alpha in him wanted to see his Captain heavy with child once more. Until then, he would have to settle with just Leonard.

Jim felt Bones’ member slip out and he let out a deep satisfied sigh once again thanking Vulcan deities for the bond they shared. At that moment he couldn’t even remember what it was like to have sex without a Vulcan in the room but he knew that it could never compare to sex with Spock. He felt the weight lift off his own back and Jim stepped away to collapse on the nearest chair. It would be a bit before the tie was done so he figured he might as well relax some until it was his turn to be tied to his alpha.

It was perhaps another twenty minutes before Spock had shrunk enough in size to pull out of a very exhausted Leonard. Spock quickly picked up his mate and carried him to their bed trusting Jim to follow. Leonard was still awake but was as pliant as a rag doll in his lover’s arms as he was placed onto their fluffy bed. Jim quickly joined him, alert once more. He watched Spock intently as he removed his soiled pants. The Vulcan’s semi hard member bounced with his movements which had Jim’s mouth watering at the sight. 

Spock knelt onto the bed giving Jim a small nudge as he went to lay himself down in between them. Once he was positioned on his back Leonard curled up beside him stretching out his form to press up against the other. Spock ran a hand along his back, resting it on the slight curve of his hip. 

Jim eagerly met Spock’s eyes to gain consent and was given a small nod in return. Jim licked his lips as he moved between Spock’s legs. He wrapped his hands around the base of that glorious length before he sank down, swiping his tongue over the slit before letting it sink into his mouth. He got perhaps a quarter of it in before he pulled himself back up. The stimulation had the alpha’s dick coming back to life and filling quickly to its full length and thickness. The sight and the musky sent of aroused alpha had his mouth watering once more and with renewed gusto he started to lick and suckle the impressive length. As an alpha Spock was longer than any of Jim’s previous bed mates but it didn’t discourage Jim’s attempt to get the entire thing in his mouth. It was slow going but he kept up the progress until he felt the tip hit the back of his throat. He still did not have the entire length though and he felt the Vulcan’s hips twitch as he fought not to move. Jim pulled back slightly before he attempted to go down further but he was stopped by strong hands. Dark brown eyes met his as he was pulled off. 

“As stimulating as your actions are, there is somewhere else I wish to penetrate.” 

Jim shivered in delight as he was laid back down. Spock placed himself between his legs much the same as he had done reaching down to breach his entrance with a finger. He brought back the wet digit to his mouth as he tasted Jim on his own lips. Leonard was also beside him, bringing his hand up to massage his chest. He squeezed gently on one nipple, bringing forth a white bead of milk. Spock’s pupils blew impossibly wide as he scented the air staring at that tiny bead before dropping down to lap it up. 

Spock let the sweet tasting liquid sit on the tip of his tongue as he tilted his head back. He was high off it and when he looked down to see both Leonard and Jim engaged in a deep kiss while they both toyed with each other’s nipples drawing forth more small beads of milk as they swallowed their own moans Spock almost lost his load. 

Spock wasted no time, careful not to pull the omegas apart; he lifted Jim’s legs to his shoulders as he lined himself up and pushed in. He set a quick brutal pace as he fucked into the willing body. The kiss broke off as Jim met Spock’s gaze. He gave a little cry as Spock hit home, over and over again. Jim tossed his head from side to side as he was toughly ravished.

“Spock!” the young Captain cried out. “Please…oh God….please….fuck!” 

“What is it Jim?” Spock asked, sounding almost in control when the truth was far from it.

“Uh…” Jim panted hard; each thrust forward was knocking the air out of his lungs. “Fuck, I want another baby!”

Spock faltered slightly in his rhythm as he glanced between the two omegas before he resumed his pace. “If you want me to breed you stop…taking…contraceptives…” Spock punctuated each word with a thrust making sure the tip of his dick hit Jim’s cervix. 

Jim’s eyes rolled back into his head as his inner channels clamped down almost painfully on to Spock. At the same time Leonard dropped his mouth onto a bouncing nipple giving one strong draw and swallowing down his mate’s sweet milk. 

Spock pushed in once more before his knot stopped any further movement on his part. Even though he knew logically that his seed would not find purchase within Jim’s womb it did not lessen his desire to try. He rested on his haunches as he rode the waves of his orgasm that would last for the next twenty minutes or so. He slowly dropped Jim’s legs to his waist. 

He scented the air once more and this time he could detect an ever so light change. If he were human he would smile, but then again if he were human he would not be able to detect it. However, through his open bond his mates were able to sense the change in him. The satisfaction he felt. 

Leonard was curious. “What is it Spock?”

“It would seem you have conceived just as easily as the first time I covered you.” 

Leonard blushed and pressed his face into Jim’s neck. Jim was still breathing heavy but offered a small smile. “Congratulations Bones.” 

The room fell mostly silent as the three slowly relaxed. The only sound was their breathing until Spock was finally able to pull out. Jim gave a soft moan as he stretched out once more and Spock settled between his two mates. Both curled up next to him taking comfort in his presence.

“Jim,” Spock started to say once they were settled. “If you truly wish for another child we can make it work. There is no real reason that you cannot carry again.”

“I know…I just,” Jim let out a long sigh before he continued. “I want another baby but I also want to be a Captain.”

“Being with child or a parent does not make you less of a Capitan Jim.” Spoke scolded softly.

“I know that but it limits what I can do as Captain, or what I should do. I’m not done exploring or taking chances.” Jim let out another long sigh. “I don’t know. I know there is a counter argument to every argument I can think of. I guess I don’t really know what I want.”

At that Spock tightened his grip on both. “Whatever you decide you want Jim I will support you. If you wish to be bred then all you need to do is stop the contraceptives. You need not even say anything. I will be able to tell from your scent and will cover you with the intent of getting you with child.”

“Thanks Spock for, you know, understanding.”

“Of course Jim, you are an omega and the desire to be bred and bare children is in your very nature.”

The room fell silent once more as they lay together just enjoying each other’s presence until Jim spoke up once more. 

“You know Spock; most people don’t say things like bred or breeding in normal conversation.” 

Spock was momentarily confused. “However; that is exactly what the act of coitus is.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Jim agreed softly.

“I think it’s hot.” Spock and Jim glanced over to a furiously blushing Bones. 

“Why Bones, I am proud of you.” Jim was beaming. 

“Yes, well gentlemen I do believe we should think about getting cleaned up and pick up our children. They will be hungry and have gone through the milk they were supplied with before Uhura and Chekov took them.” 

The three took relatively quick shows with perhaps a few distractions before they were dressed and headed down the hall. Both boys were indeed fussy when they arrived. They settled quickly as they were in their mother’s arms once more.

Leonard was just happy to hold his son again and was quick to drop his top off his shoulder allowing the infant to latch on and suckle happily as he walked slowly back to their room. A glance over to Jim showed him to be doing the same thing. He thought it oddly interesting how different it was to let his son suckle as opposed to his mates. When Jim did it was arousing as hell, but with his son he was just relaxed. It was comforting knowing that he could provide for his son in this way. 

All in all, Leonard had never been as happy as he was in all his life as he was in that moment. He had two mates, a son and another tiny baby growing inside him. With all the pain and heartache of his life he would live it all again a hundred times over if it meant it brought him to where he was now. It was all worth it. He knew his happiness was bleeding over to both Spock and Jim. Jim shared his own unending happiness and Spock was a warm shield sheltering them both. Life was finally perfect and there was nothing they could not face together.


	12. Epilog

Doctor McCoy sat quietly at his desk reviewing the crew’s medical history. They were approaching a new planet and he wanted to make sure the landing party was current on all their vaccinations. It was something he had always been paranoid about but now that there were two little ones on board and another one on the way he wasn’t about to let anyone bring something dangerous back. 

The babies were now seven months old and currently asleep in their cot. They were both chubby happy little babies that were currently enjoying their nap in his office. Some days McCoy was surprised with how easy it was to fall into a routine. Having the children with him all day was wonderful. Of course there were times when he would have to break away to tend to other duties but there was no shortage of nurses willing to take over watch for him. Even the occasional patient who was well enough or off duty stragglers who would randomly stop by would happily watch the children. Other plans would have to be made as the children as they grew, but for now it was perfect. Spock had mentioned something about bringing a civilian Vulcan on board to act as a tutor and nanny. Leonard agreed that his initial response to such a suggestion was not one of his better ones. 

It bothered him to no end, the idea of some stranger watching over the children. Spock had been both logical and patient with him pointing out that he would not be able to function as the Chief Medical Officer responsible for all the souls on board and a full time parent and tutor. The tense conversation had ended with them agreeing to discuss it further once it was more relevant. Or, at least that had been Leonard’s suggestion to which Spock had reluctantly agreed. After the fact Leonard had to agree that Spock was correct but he just wasn’t ready to let the children out of his sight and so stubbornly refused to discuss even the possibility.

A soft yawn followed by rustling of blankets drew his attention back to the two infants. Selik was starting to wake up which meant Sokel wouldn’t be too far behind him. They were almost like twins; whatever one would do the other would be sure to follow. 

“Hey there little darling,” McCoy put his data pad down for now. “About time you wake up. Jim and Spock are going to be here any minute to pick us up for lunch. Need to get you two munchkins ready.” 

Selik opened his eyes and gave him a small smile. Leonard, of course, instantly returned the smile and started to make coochy coo sounds as he tickled the babies round belly. The infant gave a small giggle and kicked his legs as he attempted to move away. 

Leonard chuckled softly at the child. Both children would smile and giggle for him but it was very subtle compared to his first daughter. Granted there were a lot of things going on in his life and he wasn’t as attentive as he should have been to Joanna but he was sure human children would be more demonstrative than the two before him. He wasn’t disappointed about it; it just meant he could see some of Spock in them besides just the pointed ears. Only time would tell just how Vulcan they would be and what path they would choose to follow. 

“Come here baby. I am sure you are ready for a change.” McCoy lifted the boy into his arms holding him close as he stepped over to the changing table. 

Selik was as always very observant as he examined his surroundings while trying to stick his whole fist inside his mouth gumming it with gusto. Both children had the first signs of teeth coming in and as a result they would chew on anything they could get their hands on even if it was their hands themselves. Leonard fought with kicking legs as he tried to catch both ankles. 

“Well you are quite feisty aren’t you?” Leonard chuckled. “Let’s try not to eat our own body parts, what do ya think?” Leonard pulled the fist away which Selik gave a small whine at until Leonard was able to replace it with a binky. The boy quieted down some as he started to gum the soft rubber like material in place of his fist. 

With quick hands Leonard cleaned and changed the infant all the while talking to him in a happy sing song voice. The first time he did it a hush had fallen over the sickbay as every nurse, doctor and patient had turned to watch. Their expressions ranged between concern and open amusement. McCoy had snapped at them and everyone was quick to turn back to their own assigned task. It was the first and last time that had happened, now it was common place and he was quick to show a softer side whenever the children were involved.

He pulled out some fresh clothes as he redressed Selik and lifted him off the table. He gently put the infant down in to the play pen so he could gather up Sokel to change him as well. The little boy was still a bit groggy but quickly woke up in his Mother’s arms. He was quick to offer a soft giggle as he slobbered over the binky he was offered. 

The process was repeated once more until both boys were clean and redressed. He didn’t really need to change their clothes but he wasn’t too happy with the outfits Jim had picked out in the morning. Red onesie with yellow pants and orange socks just were not complimentary to the children. Not that Leonard was that concerned about fashion by any means but he preferred to see them wearing clothes that were in the same color family at least. 

Both boys were sitting up on their own as they sat in their play pen playing with their various toys babbling nonsensically to one another. Selik had a brown teddy bear that he favored over all others and Sokel had a grey bunny. They had been gifts from the crew among a number of other things but they were the boy’s favorite. Scotty and Uhura were both ecstatic that their gifts had been so well received. 

“Hey Bones!” Jim came bounding through the sickbay doors throwing his arms around the Doctor who gave a small start of surprise at the sudden arrival but he was quick to return the hug. Spock followed at a much more sedate pace. 

“Hey kid,” Leonard answered with a warm smile. “I was starting to wonder if something had happened.” 

“No,” Jim answered with an easy smile. “We just kept getting stopped on our way here.” Jim started to gently kiss along Bones’ jaw line as Spock stepped over to the play pen. Both babies showed excitement at seeing their father and Selik did not hesitate to reach up towards his father who reached down to pick up the child along with a blanket to wipe away the drool running down the child’s chin. Sokel rolled himself to his hands and knees as he attempted to crawl towards his father as well. 

“Come on kid,” Leonard poked at Jim’s sides to get him to let go. “I don’t know about you but I am hungry as all get out.” Jim quickly squirmed away from McCoy as he was quite ticklish. 

“Alright Bones, stop poking,” he said with a good natured laugh. He turned to the little boy still in the play pen with the same exuberance that he had entered the room with. “Why hello Sokel! And how are we doing today!” He lifted the infant up giving him a small toss which caused Leonard’s heart to seize in his chest. Sokel gave a squeal of joy. 

“It looks like Mommy has changed your outfit again.” Jim remarked offhandedly as he glanced over to Bones. 

Leonard raised an eyebrow at his mate. “You have got to be kidding Jim. Where the hell did you get your fashion sense anyway? I know you are in the habit of wearing black and gold but come on?” 

Jim gave him a signature lopsided grin. It was a sure indication that Jim knew full well what he was doing when he dressed the boys that morning. Leonard just gave a shake of his head as he grabbed the ever present diaper bag and started to for the door trusting his mates to follow him to the mess hall. 

“Oh, and I meant to tell you earlier that we should have a clear signal to Earth in a couple of hours, give or take.” Jim said in a conversational tone. “I will let you know when the channel is clear after we are done transmitting the current mission logs if you would like to try and call home.” 

“Yeah, I would.” Leonard was instantly excited. “I would love to try and call Joanna. What about you Jim, are you going to try and call your mom?”

“Not this time, she is off world on assignment so there isn’t much point.” Jim’s tone suggested he was unfazed by the fact his mother was not available to take a call from her son but the twinge of sadness was clear in the bond. Leonard found himself irritated by the woman’s continued lack of interest in her son’s life. 

“Well, I am not sure if Joanna will be home either but I will leave her a message if nothing else.” 

The doors to the mess hall swished open and they were instantly greeted by a cacophony of people enjoying conversation and food. Spock handed Selik over to Leonard as he took the diaper bag from him. By now it was all routine and Spock headed over to get their food while Leonard and Jim headed over to their customary table. It was the only one that had two highchairs with it, which had been created and designed by the engineering team led by Mr. Scott.

Leonard took his seat next to Jim as Selik began to fuss in his arms. His small hands patted at his chest as he grabbed at the soft material. Leonard gently pulled the hand away so he could lift up his shirt revealing a padded nursing bra. He held the boy back as he unclasped the fabric, dropping it down to reveal his swollen breast. The rounded flesh was exposed for only a moment before the infant latched on sucking eagerly. Leonard gently maneuvered the child so that he was cradle in his arms as the infant suckled. 

Spock approached their table and placed two trays down that contained several dishes. For Jim he brought meat dish that had McCoy shaking his head in disapproval but he said nothing. For Leonard Spock had brought a chicken salad that looked very appealing and a simple soup for himself. He had also brought some mashed up fruit for the children to try. Sokel was currently interested in the mashed strawberries. He was sitting on Jim’s lap and slapping his hands on the table babbling as a bit of drool ran down his chin. The child was clearly excited about the prospect of strawberries. Jim brought the dish closer to himself but carefully out of reach of small hands as he scooped up a small amount onto a spoon and prepared to feed Sokel who already had his mouth open wide kicking his stubby little legs in excitement. 

“Jim, you might want to put a bib on him.” Spock offered softly. 

“It’s okay, I have the cloth,” Jim answered absently. Most of his focus was on Sokel as he made vague noises of his own as he scooped up more strawberries to feed the excited boy. 

Leonard gave a small huff of amusement knowing full well that Jim would be wearing strawberries himself before the meal was done. Absently he started to eat his own meal as Selik continued to nurse content for the moment with a liquid meal as his chubby hands squeezed Leonard’s other breast stimulating milk production. Leonard never thought he would enjoy breast feeding so much. He found it relaxing and he reveled in the knowledge that he could provide nourishment to the children in such a way. 

Spock quietly watched his family enjoying their meal. Contentment flowed easily between them all. He was especially pleased to see the round swell of the doctor’s form now that he was six months along. His second pregnancy was going well and while he was careful not to reveal the gender to either of his mates this time he knew through the bond that the child would be female. The doctor had another four months to go but he found himself already looking forward to impregnating him again. Pregnancy suited the Doctor well. 

Selik began to fuss as he released the nipple he was sucking upon with a wet pop. Leonard quickly covered his exposed flesh, clasping the fabric of the bra back into place and dropping his shirt as he switched the boy over to his other breast. The child whined as his mother took a bit too long to bear his swollen nipple, a bead of milk clinging to the red nub that was quickly engulfed by an eager mouth. Leonard pushed more of his shirt up gently tucking the fabric behind Selik’s head so that it did not interfere with the child’s suckling and quietly resumed his own meal. 

Sokel was more or less done with his strawberries now and he in turn had moved on to trying to stand on Jim’s lap. Jim, his own meal currently forgotten, bounced the child on his knee as the child attempted to coordinate his legs to hold himself up unsuccessfully. Sokel giggled softly but the sound was quickly turning into a whine as he attempted to turn himself around. Jim sat the child down as he adjusted his grip so that Sokel was facing him. He beamed a bright smile as he lifted him once more watching with amusement as chubby little legs kicked out randomly and the child attempted to put both chubby fists in his mouth at the same time. The child gave a faint smile but it was quickly replaced with a whine as he tried to reach out for Jim’s shirt. 

“It would appear that Sokel would prefer to take his nourishment from your body Jim.” 

Jim gave a small grimace at Spock’s choice of words. He did not mind breast feeding but he still felt uncomfortable doing it in public unlike Leonard. Spock did not see the logic in Jim’s discomfort. Leonard had mentioned that Jim was just young and insecure with certain aspects of being an Omega and that he would get over it eventually. Spock supposed that was possibly true. 

Spock stood from his own place at the table grabbing a blanket from the diaper bag at Leonard’s side before stepping over to Jim. He carefully placed himself between Jim and any prying eyes as he lifted the Captain’s gold shirt, unclasping the slightly damp nursing bra. Jim had obviously been leaking some and they would have to replace the absorbent pad before they went back to the bridge for the remainder of their shift. Spock cupped his hand over the milk filled breast and gave a gentle squeeze, pleased to see a small squirt of milk escape. Sokel was also very pleased as he reached out with his mouth opened wide. Jim brought the child forward and he quickly latched on. Spock waited until the infant was settled the boy giving small hums in contentment as he suckled. Spock could feel the change in Jim through the bond. All tension drained from him as he sat back, relaxing completely as he nursed. Spock gently took the blanket he had grabbed from the bag and draped it over Jim’s shoulder to provide Jim with some modesty before stepping away to finish his own meal. 

Leonard watched it all silently. Nursing the boys was a chore they shared equally and neither boy was picky about which of their mothers they nursed on but it was a task Leonard defiantly relished more than Jim. His thoughts turned towards the future as he thought about having a third infant in four months or so. “I wonder if Scotty might be able to make a stroller of some sort?” 

Spock tilted his head as he considered it. “I think that would be advisable as I do not particularly like you trying to carry either Sokel or Selik while you are pregnant.” 

“I am perfectly capable.”

“I know that you are Leonard, I am simply considering the strain on your back.”

Leonard had to agree. He wasn’t overly large at this point but he would continue to swell and his body was already aching with the strain. “Plus it would be nice to have something for when we are on shore leave. Not the kind where aliens and deadly plants are the norm but when we reach a planet we can all go to and just relax some.” 

“That would be nice.” Jim said in a soft voice. He absently rubbed his leg where a large gash had once been. The last planet had seen Jim pitted against a Gorn. Spock and Jim had both come back wounded. Jim being a bit more damaged than Spock. 

“Perhaps in three months when we reach Star Base IV in the Gyla system.” Leonard offered. Selik was finally done nursing and Leonard rearranged his clothes before moving the child into the highchair next to him. He grabbed a bib from their bag of supplies putting it around the child’s neck as he offered some of the strawberries that Sokel had not finished. Selik was not nearly as excited as his brother but he still enjoyed the mushy fruit. 

“As you will be nine months along at that point I am not sure I will be willing to let you off the ship.” Spock said gently. 

Leonard gritted his teeth but kept quiet. He knew Spock was just concerned with both him and the unborn child but he couldn’t help but to be a little insulted by the idea he could not take care of himself. It was hard but he swallowed his pride. He understood, really he did, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. 

“We’ll just have to see how things are when we get there.” Leonard said in a neutral tone. 

“I think that would be very wise.” Spock agreed, pleased at least that his mate decided not to turn his comment into an argument. 

“Hey!” Jim’s face scrunched up in discomfort as he reached under the blanket to pull a chubby fist away from his chest. “Why do you do that?” he asked the infant in his arms. 

“It is a normal behavior Jim.” McCoy answered, the Doctor in him coming out. “Infants do it to help stimulate milk production and let down.” 

Bright blue eyes met hazel. “It may be normal but it is far from comfortable.”

“Well, we could always get you a nursing necklace.” Jim gave him a blank look so he continued. “You know, just a necklace with large beads on it. It would just to give the little ones something else to fidget with while they nurse.”

“You know,” Jim started as he thought about wearing a ridiculous piece of jewelry in public, “I think I’m good with the way things are.”

“Fair enough,” McCoy replied as he ducked suddenly trying to avoid mashed strawberries. Selik had gone from trying to eat the fruit to now trying to smash it even further in between his fingers. He giggled in delight when he realized he was creating quite a stir by flinging said mushy fruit. Spock was the quickest to respond by taking away what was left and quickly wiping the remainder up with a pre-moistened wipe. Selik continued to giggle obviously very pleased with himself as his parents cleaned up his attempt to make a mess. With a now clean highchair Selik smacked the top of his table seeming to enjoy the simple fact that he could make noise. His Father placed the stuffed bear in front of his son who grabbed at it. Instantly the child stuffed an ear into his mouth and started to gum at it, slobbering without care onto the soft material. 

“Well I am glad you are pleased with yourself.” Leonard said with a found smile as he finally turned to complete his own meal. 

With one issue taken care of Spock turned his attention to his other mate and nursing son. The infant was still happily suckling on Jim’s milk but if he didn’t switch then Jim would run the risk of being lopsided. Spock did not have to ask to know it would be something the young Captain would be very embarrassed about as the tight shirt he wore would make it very obvious. He came up behind Jim’s chair and lifted the blanket careful to keep it in place so that others would not be able to see. The golden eyes of his son met his own as the child nursed. With practiced hands he helped Jim dislodge the child who was less than pleased at having his meal taken away from him. The small huffs of displeasure would be quick to turn into a full blown melt down so Spock worked quickly as Jim held the squirming form. With ease born of practice Spock snapped the fabric of the bra back into place while he lifted the gold material of Jim’s shirt to reveal his other breast. Once flesh was revealed Jim was quick to put the infant’s mouth to the swollen nub. The boy fell silent once more as he latched on. Sad eyes looking between Jim and his Father as he tried to understand why his meal would be so rudely interrupted. The boy snuffled quietly as he nursed, a fat tear rolling down a plump cheek.

“Sorry about that kid.” Jim said in soft sing song voice as he wiped away the tear. 

Once more settled Leonard and Spock moved to clear away the table. At the recycler Spock gently placed his hand on Leonard’s lower back relieving an ache the Doctor hadn’t even noticed. Once his tray was gone he leaned back into the alpha letting his head tilt back onto the other’s shoulder. 

“Have I ever told you Spock how good you are at taking care of us?”

“You have mentioned it before from time to time.” Spock slipped his hand under the Doctor’s shirt to brush over the round baby bump. He felt the answer flutter from within the Doctor’s womb. “Come, we should not leave Jim on his own for too long.”

Together they walked sedately back to their table to find Uhura had come to join them. She was busy chatting with a wide eyed Selik who was happy to babble back to her in his own baby language. The infant handed his stuffed bear to the Lieutenant who took it happily. Making the stuff animal dance about as Selik happily reached for the toy, watching them together made Leonard smile.

“You know, I have a routine surgery to perform tomorrow,” he knew the Lieutenant would be off duty. “If you would like to come by and watch the boys for a couple of hours I would be grateful.” 

That earned him a huge smile. “Why of course Doctor! I would love to.” She danced the bear about a few more times. “Did you hear that Selik, I will see you tomorrow,” she said in a sing song voice as she finally let the boy get his hands back on the bear, which also meant the bear was now back in Selik’s mouth. Poor bear. 

“I will see you guys on the bridge,” she said looking between Jim and Spock. The woman offered a small peck on the Doctor’s cheek before she left. 

McCoy could both feel and see the Vulcan beside him stiffen and he hit him lightly on the arm. “Oh knock it off you big bad alpha. She don’t mean nothing by it.” 

“Of course not,” Spock said with a slight bow. “However, it does not mean that I am pleased with it.” 

“Come on you grumpy Vulcan. Let’s get back to sickbay.” 

Spock nodded as he picked up both Selik and the diaper bag. Jim rose slowly, careful not to jostle the still nursing Sokel in his arms. Leonard felt a little lost not having anything to hold onto himself so instead he placed one hand on his lower back and the other one on the top of his pregnant swell, rubbing gentle circles. 

Spock placed a guiding hand on Jim’s lower back as the Captain adjusted the blanket on his shoulder to ensure it was not bothering the infant but offered him some privacy as they left the mess hall. Together they continued on to the sickbay they were greeted by a number of the crew that they passed, all offering a cheerful greeting to the three commanding officers and their children. 

Once they were in the relative safety and privacy of Bones’ office Jim dropped the blanket as his gaze dropped to Sokel. The boy was now struggling to keep his eyes open. Each time they would drift close he would stop sucking only to resume seconds later as he woke himself up. 

“Here,” Leonard came up to him with a binky. He worked his finger into Sokel’s mouth to beak it away from Jim’s nipple. Sokel instantly started to cry in anger having his source of food and comfort taken away from him. Leonard quickly placed the binky into the boy’s mouth and held it there for a moment as the child tried to spit it out. Sokel finally accepted the replacement albeit reluctantly and settled some. Jim carefully handed the bundle over to Leonard who rocked gently from side to side hushing the little boy’s whimpers.

“I think you are going to be a tough one to wean.” McCoy whispered softly as the child drifted off for a power nap. He wouldn’t be asleep long. 

“I think that is a very fair assessment.” Spock agreed as he handed fresh nursing pads to Jim. “He is very much like you Leonard.” 

“What? Charming and handsome?” the Doctor offered.

“That and emotional.” Spock made sure he sent love along the bond with that statement. It earned him a smile and a kiss.

“You love me that way.” 

Spock returned the kiss before he pulled back. “Captain, are you ready?”

Jim readjusted his shirt over his bra. Smoothing out the fabric and noticing a small red stain on the gold fabric. He paused for a moment before he decided that he didn’t really care and looked back to Spock. “I’m ready. Bones, I will send you a message when we are clear and you can give Joanna a try.” 

“Love ya both.” Leonard kissed both once more as they turned to leave. “See ya tonight!” he called out as they left the sickbay all together. 

He gently placed a now dozing Sokel into the play pen next to a suddenly very sleepy Selik. It wouldn’t be long before both would be awake again and ready to play. Right now they were being lulled to sleep by full bellies and a warm place to sleep. He smiled fondly at both before he sat down once more at his desk to work. 

It was perhaps an hour later when McCoy received the notice that he was free to contact home just as Jim had promised. Of course with them being in deep space they could not always call Earth at regular intervals so there was no way to plan when he would be able to call. As a result the last two times he was able to call home Joanna had not been there so he had to leave a message. It wasn’t the same but he was still pleased that he had been able to contact her. 

He waited as the video tried to connect trying not to be impatient. There was a ring and a buzz and McCoy was already mentally preparing himself to have to leave another message when a young girl appeared on the screen. He was momentarily speechless as he looked at the young girl with soft blue eyes on a face similar to his own with long brown hair framing it. The girl before him, his twelve year old girl, beamed with the brightest smile.

“PAPA!” 

McCoy returned the smile as he finally found his own voice. “Joanna, darling, I am so happy you are home this time!”

“Me too! Oh my goodness, I got your other two messages I can’t believe I have a little brother!”

“You do, technically two.”

“Are they with you now?” she asked as she tried to look behind him as if they would be there. 

“Yes, just one sec.” Leonard got up quickly as he picked up a still sleepy Sokel and walked back to his desk. He held the plump child up for his daughter to inspect and she gave a squeal of delight. “This is Sokel.” 

“Oh my Papa, he is adorable! Where is the other one?” 

“Hold on.” Leonard looked between the play pen and the vid screen. He wasn’t coordinated enough to lift both out at the same time. He had a better idea. The Doctor walked back over to the play pen putting Sokel down and rousing Selik in the process. Selik woke with a yawn, rolling himself over to crawl over to his brother. Leonard went back to his desk, picking up the unit and setting it down on the floor while he lowered himself to sit cross legged, back against the play pen. He lifted the screen up so that both boys would be visible. 

“So what do you think?”

“I love them both Papa, when will I get to meet them?” 

“Well, we should be back planet side in about seventeen months. And by that time,” Leonard moved they screen back a bit to show his round midsection. “I will have another little one with me too.” 

“Papa, I wish I was there with you,” the girl said in a sad tone. 

The tone in her voice concerned him. “Is everything okay at home?” he asked suspiciously.

“No everything is fine. I just miss you is all. Mom is just busy all the time and then there is the new guy she is seeing. He is okay but he isn’t you. He doesn’t pretend to be though which is good. I think I would lose it on him if he tried to make me call him daddy.” 

His daughter’s devotion to him was touching. “As long as you are being treated right. And you tell me if something is wrong. I don’t care how far away I am I will make it right.”

“I am fine and I would tell you if it wasn’t, still miss you though.” They were both silent for a moment, perhaps both wishing life had been a little different but her smile came back quickly. “I got A’s in all my classes; I even started a few advance classes in the sciences.” 

“Really?” Leonard couldn’t keep the pride out of his voice even if he tried. “I am so proud of you darling.” 

His daughter gave him another blinding smile as she launched herself into telling him everything that he had been missing which was apparently a lot. She was quick to weave a tale full of young love and betrayal and deep friendships formed with fellow students as they navigated through school and life. At first McCoy tried to keep up with all the names Joanna would mention but soon gave up. After all, it wasn’t the names that mattered but how her friends helped to shape his daughter that did, the good and the bad it was all important. As she chatted away to him he couldn’t help but be proud to call this blossoming young woman his daughter, happy that Joanna was the one good thing that came from his doomed marriage. 

All too quickly he received a message from the bridge that they would be moving out of range shortly. He hated to interrupt her but he had to, they would have to say their good byes, for now at least. It was hard to believe that they had been chatting for almost three hours and still there was more he wanted to say. As the screen went dark he found himself unable to move. Maybe it was his hormones or maybe it was honest sorrow but he found himself struggling to control the tears that wanted to fall. 

“Well shit.” Leonard felt a presence at his back and turned to see Sokel looking at him very intently. He babbled something in his baby talk as he crawled towards his mother. He babbled again as he reached stubby arms out to him which was the signal he wanted to be picked up. McCoy pulled himself up slowly and reached down for his son holding him close trying to ignore the wetness on his cheeks. Sokel nuzzled against his breast which prompted Leonard to pull up his shirt as he sat down, removing the fabric in order to allow his son to nurse. The child wasn’t overly hungry but it was a comfort to both of them. Leonard watched his son nurse softly as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He wasn’t sure when it happened but at some point Spock had appeared followed closely by Jim. He glanced at the time surprised to see the alpha shift was in fact over. He watched absently as Jim tidied up for him, none of them saying anything to the other. After all, it wasn’t necessary they shared it all through the bond.

Spock came to his side, placing a firm and calming hand on the nape of his neck. Leonard let the Vulcan help him tuck away his sorrow for now as Jim collected Selik from the play pen. They were ready to head home for the night. Sokel was already almost sound asleep only sucking occasionally at the nipple he was still latched on to, a little bit of milk dribbling down his chin. Leonard reached down to wipe it away but he did nothing to break their connection. 

“As you said,” Spock said with his deep baritone resonating in his chest as he ran his hand from Leonard’s neck to his shoulder guiding the other to the door. “Sokel will be difficult to wean.” 

Leonard just looked at his mate but didn’t say anything as he let himself be led to the comfort of his home. That night, while both infants slept soundly in the other room, Leonard was worshiped by both his mates. Leonard laid on his side with Spock thrusting gently behind him, in and out in a slow relaxing rhythm into his willing body while Jim laid at his front with a hand wrapped around both their erections rubbing them together matching Spock’s pace. The two omegas kissed deeply as their tongues danced about, neither fighting for dominance just wishing to taste one another and to commit it to memory. 

Spock’s thrusts started to come a bit faster but still just as gentle. The Vulcan’s hand gripped the Doctor’s hip, pulling him back into each of his forward thrusts and Leonard could feel it now, the swelling knot that would lock them together. He broke away from Jim’s kiss as he tried to look back to where he was joined with the alpha. He could not see anything beyond Spock’s well-muscled hips and thigh pushing up against the rounded flesh of his ass. The soft flesh bounced with each forward thrust and Leonard whined and gasped as he felt the knot catch again. Jim tightened his hold on both their members as he quickened his pace, panting out short hot breaths against Bones neck as Spock worked to tie himself to Leonard. 

“Ahh!” Leonard gasped as he tried to widen his legs to accommodate Spock’s girth. Regardless of the fact he had already given birth Spock still felt unbelievably large in his tight channel. The dueling sensations of being tied and incased in a warm hand rubbing him and Jim together had Leonard coming undone quicker than he thought possible. He found himself wanting to push forward towards Jim but Spock’s hand on his hip stopped him as that knot was pushed one final time into his gripping channel, too large to pop free now and Leonard felt the first warm gush of Spock’s seed as he was being filled. His eyes rolled back into his head as he was taken over by two distinct orgasms at once. His inner channel clamped down on his alpha while his dick squirted clear fluid along with Jim, their clear release coating both their bellies and the bed. 

“God I love you guys.” Leonard gasped as he tried to catch his breath. “Ugh, ahhh!” Leonard almost chocked as Spock made a grinding motion with his hips, pushing himself deeper as he released another load. It ripped another, smaller but just as powerful, orgasm from Leonard and his body shivered with the pleasure. 

“And we love you Bones,” Jim said softly as he kissed him once more on his swollen lips. 

Jim left the bed momentarily as he gathered a towel from their bathroom. Spock gently rolled McCoy back some as Jim placed it over the wet spot they had created before he climbed back into bed. He pressed himself along Bones’ front while Spock held him from behind, still tied to the Doctor. 

Leonard felt loved and safe in their arms and he happily embraced Jim as he pillowed his head on Spock’s arm. He let their breathing and the steady beat of both their hearts lull him off to a restful sleep until their next adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left a review and/or kudos on this fic. This is not the end as I have more stories to tell now that everyone is established in this alternate universe I have created. I hope you have enjoyed the ride, I know I have had fun writing it.


End file.
